La siguiente oportunidad
by ire yamichii
Summary: La familia Tao,aquel clan al que él afirmaba detestar con todo su ser. Le habían arrebatado a la persona que mas quería pero... aun así ¿se puede amar lo que una vez se odio? ¿se pueden olvidar algunas cosas? -Jun x Horo Horo-- Tamao x Ren-
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Bueno aclarando una pequeña cosita ¡Hola nuevamente! XD después de tanto tiempo disculpen la tardanza y ahora viniendo con otro fic sin haber terminado el anterior. **_

_**Déjenme disculparme pero se me formateo la maquina y los tres caps que había hecho se me fueron. **_

_**Sin olvidar las cosas de la universidad, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer ahí u.u. Al final y por ahora (mientras sigo con el fic anterior detenido solo temporalmente) decidí publicar la continuación de mi fic "Incoherente Corazón" tratando de darle un punto final mientras explico como se desarrolla la relación de mi otra parejita rara XD (Jun x Horo Horo). Espero que guste de quien lo lea y nuevamente perdonen. Yo no abandono fics eso lo juro pero esta vez por causas de fuerza mayor tuve que detenerlo por un momento. **_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Pd: si acaso pongo lemon lu pasare a rating M hehe por ahora será sano… creo XD**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap1: Jugarreta.**_

o

o

o

Miro nuevamente la lluvia caer. Gotas resbalaban por el cristal de aquella ventana. En un silencio agradable sentado en aquel gran salón decidió beber un poco de té.

"-¡Buenos días! -escucho aquella voz presentable y cantarina que últimamente le acompañaba."

"- Buenos días- saludo cortésmente desde su posición al limpiar el liquido que había caído en sus pantalones."

Jun Tao sonrió encantada al ver que aquel joven no se inmutaba. Cerraba sus ojos y limpiaba la mancha que ella hizo apropósito.

"- ¿Listo para una partida? – preguntó sonriente como siempre al acercarse al sofá por atrás."

"- Creo que puedes verlo – señaló la mesa frente a él con las piezas del juego – solo te esperaba – exclamó con seriedad al mirarla de reojo."

La joven sonrió de manera encantada. Aquella seriedad no era como la de su hermano, más bien parecía una forzada, por esa razón ella siempre le sonreía.

"- Oh vamos ¿estas furioso que haya ganado?"

"- ¿Ganar? – sonrió con galantería – solo me parece que debo dejarle alguna ventaja a mi contrincante y mas si es una mujer."

"- ¿No tienes una mejor excusa? – preguntó sonriente el dirigirse al asiento."

"- Por ahora… no – respondió haciéndola sonreír."

"- No has cambiado nada – murmuró sonriendo encantada aquella sonrisa que iluminaba aquel hermoso rostro."

"- Solo eres dos años mayor que yo, ¿como me veras cambiar si me ves como el pequeño hermanito con quien jugabas?"

"- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eras adorable – repitió sonriendo – además mi hermano no compartía esos juegos."

Al decir aquello deseó haber guardado el comentario. Horakeu Usui odiaba con todo su ser a Ren Tao.

"- Horo… - llamó esta."

"- ¿Jugaras o no? – preguntó con cierta brusquedad."

Jun suspiró y decidió estar en silencio mientras iniciaban la partida. Al notar aquello el joven de cabellos azulados frente a ella se reclinó en su asiento y miró hacia la ventana.

"- No quise ser tan rudo – exclamó por lo bajo."

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó esta como saliendo de un trance."

"- Que no fue mi intención ser… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó extrañado al ver su seriedad."

"- Perderás. Este es tu error – señaló una pocision."

"- ¿Estabas analizando el juego? – preguntó extrañado. - ¿por eso estabas tan callada?"

"- Si, analizaba el juego – respondió extrañada para luego sonreír maliciosa - ¿es que extrañas mis comentarios?"

El joven llevó una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a reír. Jun Tao era una caja de sorpresas. Una mujer hermosa con un sentido del humor bastante amplio. Siempre elegante y sofisticada.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente.

"-Me sorprende que no pases el día rechazando pretendientes – murmuró al mirar el tablero."

"- ¿Rechazando? – preguntó al levantar su mirada. Comenzó a sonreír – Los hombres suelen temerme demasiado."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado ante la respuesta."

"- Mírame – exclamó fingiendo seriedad - una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Los hombres son todos unos cobardes"

Horo no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante el comentario. Definitivamente era la única persona que lo hacía sonreír.

"- Te sugiero que comiences a buscarlos. Se dice que a cierta edad ya no es bueno ver una mujer soltera – sonrió."

"- Y supongo que tu en cambio serás un soltero codiciado – siguió sonriendo."

"- ¿Aun lo dudas?"

Jun sonrió encantada para luego mirarlo y tomar la palabra.

"- ¿No quiere un soltero codiciado acompañar a una pobre solterona como yo a un baile?"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado al tomar una pieza y ponerla en el tablero."

"- Hm… un mal movimiento – exclamó al verlo colocar la pieza."

"- Repítelo – ordenó."

"- Oh vamos será solo una noche ¿si?"

"- En la mansión de los Tao – Dijo con mas seriedad."

"- Jen cumplirá un año por ello debe ser presentado en el clan familiar – sonrió."

"- ¿Quieres que conozca al enano de los Tao? – preguntó con burla."

"- creo que deberé retarte a que lo digas frente a sus padres. Miman demasiado a Jen."

"- ¿Solo ellos? – preguntó al recordar haberla acompañado de compras a una juguetería."

Jun sonrió al saber a que se refería.

"- ¿Y bien?"

"- Dudo mucho que podamos vernos con Ren."

"- No niego eso. Desde aquel incidente Tamao y Ren estuvieron separados, es normal que sienta un poco de antipatía. Sin embargo ahora están juntos y tendrán que hacer una buena ceremonia para el pequeño Jen."

". Odio a tu familia – recordó con claro fastidio."

"- Y eso lo se – sonrió – pero te pido que me acompañes por una razón especial."

"- Debe ser una razón valida – murmuró molesto – si quieres llevarme al mismo nido que ese Tao."

Jun comenzó a reír. A pesar que Ren frecuentaba a Tamao y que ellos comenzaban a hacer una familia, Horo Horo no parecía poner resistencia a esa unión. Era como si de un momento a otro aquella fuera la forma de arrepentirse por parte del joven de cabellos azules.

Sonrió al pensar que ya no se amenazaban. Se detestaban, pero no llegaban a más de unos comentarios sarcásticos.

Asu manera de ver las cosas. Todo estaba en orden y más ahora que Ren había recuperado a Tamao. La amaba demasiado y aquel detalle fue el que hizo que Horo no interfiriese más aunque delante de ella aparentaba estar fastidiado con eso.

"- Deseo que vayas… - comenzó al ver que el tomaba algo de Té – como mi amado novio."

Horo abrió su boca dejando salir el Té. Tomó una servilleta de mala gana y comenzó a limpiarse mientras Jun reía.

"- ¡¿Qué demonios planeas ahora?! – preguntó furioso."

"- Por favor – pidió juntando sus manos y mirándole con extrema ternura- Horo Horo."

El mencionado frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar sentir tibias sus mejillas. Aquella hermosa mujer inclinada a él con aquel rostro que le rogaba con toda sinceridad una completa locura, lo ponía incomodo.

"- ¿Por qué quieres mentir?"

"- ¿Por qué sería una mentira si puede ser realidad? – preguntó haciendo que este le mirara suspicaz. – es una pequeña broma- sonrió"

"- Habla – exigió este."

"- Sabes muy bien como es la familia Tao- exclamó en un suspiro – soy la mayor pero era a Ren a quien le caería toda la responsabilidad del clan, por eso se le obligó a casarse de inmediato."

"- Deberías ir al grano – exclamó cerrando los ojos con cansancio."

"- Ahora que ya lo esta, están queriendo presentarme a ciertas… personas que ven como buenos candidatos – dijo fingiendo preocupación algo que no pasaba desapercibido por Horo Horo – así que… - sonrió."

"- Llegar con el sujeto que pretende arruinarlos y que ahora sea la pareja de una de las Tao causara mucho escándalo – no puedo evitar reír en una carcajada – no tienes remedio."

"- Igual contigo – sonrió encantada – ya que eso me da la pauta que aceptas seguir con mi broma."

"- ¿Crees que te dejaran en paz?"

"- Es lo mas seguro – sonrió con calidez – de lo contrario tendré que seguir utilizándote."

"- Si puedo causar el dolor de cabeza de algunos Tao, créeme que cuentas conmigo."

Jun sonrió con un sutil encanto mientras en su interior se aguardaba la esperanza de que su plan funcionase.

"

* * *

"- ¡Oh no, Jen! – llamó de nuevo la madre del pequeño quien había caído al piso nuevamente."

"- Es un pequeño muy insistente – sonrió una mujer del servicio – apenas a dado dos pasos y ya desea correr."

"- Lo se – sonrió la mujer de cabellos rosas mientras colocaba al bebe en su regazo – es igual a su padre."

La mujer comenzó a reír mientras Tamao le secundaba.

La peli rosa miró el gran jardín frente a ella y al pequeño quien parecía jugar con algunas ramas.

"- Hoy vendrá papá – exclamó con alegría al mirar al pequeño mientras este sonreía y trataba de alejarse de su madre. – eres muy insistente - le reprendió con ternura al dejarlo libre para que gateara."

"- Temo que el ser insistente es una cualidad y un defecto que desarrolla mi familia."

Tamao sentada aun en el jardín giró su rostro y pudo ver a su esposo de pie.

"- Señor – exclamó la mujer de servicio – pensé que estaría aquí a la hora de la cena."

"- Se adelantaron un par de asuntos – exclamó tocando una parte de su cuello como si estuviese adolorido."

Tamao se puso de pie sacudiendo un poco su falda debido a ramas en ella.

Ren Tao por su parte en cuanto notaba a Tamao parecía tranquilizarse. Era algo que todos en aquella mansión notaban y bajo pequeñas risitas cómplices no mencionaban.

Con cautela la mujer se retiró mientras Tamao se acercaba al joven de cabellos violáceos hasta rozar sus labios.

Habían sido casi nueve días sin verse y Ren Tao no parecía querer soltarla, era un beso tan ansioso que solo se separó al saber que necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

"- Te he extrañado… - murmuró embelesada y alegre al verlo nuevamente."

"- Te lo dije – respondió este arrogante sabiendo de ante mano aquello – cuando salí estabas molesta pero te advertí que me extrañarías."

"- Yo tenía razón – explicó recordando la discusión que habían tenido antes que Ren se marchara."

"- Te aseguro que yo la tenia totalmente- dijo al mirar sus labios."

"-¿Discutiremos de nuevo? – preguntó sin poder esconder su sonrisa."

"- Solo si estamos a solas – murmuró insinuando otra cosa haciéndola sonrojar."

"- ¡Ren Tao! – reprendió esta mientras él se encogía de hombros con naturalidad."

El peliviolaceo dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño quien parecía estar jugando con lodo.

El pequeño de cabellos violáceos claros y ojos color rojizo le miró aun por encima del pequeño sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza. Este comenzó a extender los brazos hacía él logrando que sonriese con orgullo.

Ren se colocó de cuclillas y lo puso de pie al sostenerlo de los brazos.

Se quedó un momento con él de esa forma mientras Tamao le observaba.

"- Ren, aun es muy pequeño solo ha dado dos pasos."

"- Entonces ya puede sostenerse – respondió."

"- Se supone que sería sorpresa – rió Tamao al recordar el detalle. – sin embargo aun parece muy pronto para…"

Se detuvo al ver al pequeño quedarse de pie mientras Ren le soltaba y extendía sus brazos.

El pequeño sonrió y se apresuró a su padre mientras Tamao contaba impresionada más de cinco pasos.

"- Bien hecho – sonrió Ren al cargarlo al fin – no esperaba menos."

En algo estaba segura. Ren era bueno con los niños y pudo darse cuenta cuando aprendía rápidamente porque lloraba el bebé.

"- Eres muy buena madre – rió al recordar aquellos días."

Ren la observó con fingida arrogancia.

"- ¿Mejor que tu?"

"- Claro que no – exclamó al cargar a pequeño Jen – creo que tengo mas encanto con Jen."

"- No solo con él – respondió el Tao al mirarla de reojo y causarle un leve sonrojo."

"- C-Creo que pasaran años y no podré acostumbrarme. Siempre terminare apenándome – exclamó al referirse a las insinuaciones de su esposo."

"- Créeme te has acostumbrado bien… hasta ahora – exclamó con malicia ganándose una advertencia de la pelirosa – solo digo la verdad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros."

Tamao no pudo evitar reírse. Lo amaba tal y como era y estaba segura que él igual. Habían esperado tanto por estar juntos y tranquilamente que deseaba aprovechar cada momento con él.

Lo extrañaba cuando tenía que marcharse, hasta extrañaba cuando no discutían por algo trivial, aunque normalmente todo terminaba estando solos y acalorados.

Se sonrojó al pensarlo y se sonrojó más al recordar un detalle. No se habían visto por varios días lo cual significaba que aquella noche no dormirían, y aquello la impacientaba de pronto. Deseaba que oscureciera pronto y por la forma en que Ren la observaba, suponía que él estaba igual de impaciente.

"

* * *

Ahí estaba Horakeu Usui despidiéndose desde el marco de la puerta de una Jun muy risueña y jovial.

El auto que la había escoltado hacía ahí ahora se iba y se perdía en el horizonte.

"- Una señorita encantadora – habló una mucama de edad avanzada."

"- Siempre fue de esa manera – respondió cortésmente el peli azul – no ha cambiado."

"- Me temo que si – respondió la mujer sonriendo – ahora es toda una mujer."

Horo Horo no pareció tomarle importancia y no pareció comprender que aquella había sido una treta para hacerlo pensar de otra manera.

Suspirando, la mujer de mayor edad entro y se dijo que aunque aquel joven había dejado de ser un niño se comportaba como tal en ocasiones.

)

* * *

Jun Tao entro con elegancia a su hogar al haber llegado una sonrisa que ocultaba una travesura se hacía notar.

Sonrió al ver a su hermano solo en el sofá mientras parecía leer algunos papeles.

"- ¿Preocupado por la familia? – preguntó sonriente."

"- Creo que tu deberías estarlo – respondió este – tendrías que estar en tu casa para resguardarte de todo lo que te espera."

"- Créeme que lo se – sonrió."

Ren Tao miró a su hermano con seriedad. Jun no hablaba mucho de su vida personal y no parecía estar interesada en seguir las leyes de la familia, justo como él, el problema erradicaba en que no sabía que clase de tonterías tratarían de hacer todas aquellas personas para lograr su objetivo.

"- ¿Tienes algo en mente? – preguntó con mas seriedad."

"- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? – sonrió con aquel encanto que la caracterizaba haciendo que Ren callara. Tal parecía que ella no diría nada."

"- ¿Dónde esta Tamao?"

"- Es la hora de la siesta de Jen- respondió."

"- ¿No subirás a ayudarle? – preguntó extrañada ya que Ren siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba en casa."

"- Sabes perfectamente que Tamao le molesta eso – dijo este al seguir leyendo y haciendo recordar a su hermana que Jen siempre quería jugar mas con su padre que dormir la siesta."

"- Pero de todas formas el bebé siempre termina dormido - sonrió con cierta picardía al ocurrírsele algo - amenos que estén esperando que el pequeño duerma rápido para tener el campo libre."

Ren aclaro su garganta levemente sonrojado y no se atrevió a mirarla.

Jun se puso de pie mientras sonreía y le miraba.

"- Por cierto – exclamó este al ver que se retiraba - ¿Dónde has estado?"

"- Buenas tardes – interrumpió Jun al ver a la pelirosa y saber que por ahora se había salvado."

"- Muy buenas tardes – sonrió – veo que estuviste ocupada toda la mañana."

"Así es – sonrió pero decidió desviar la conversación – y creo que ustedes estarán muy ocupados."

Tamao comenzó a sonrojarse mientras Ren seguía en su lectura.

"- ¿C-Como esta el abuelo Tao? – preguntó la peli rosa tratando de distraerla un poco."

"- Muy feliz con la idea de la fiesta. – respondió con cortesía para luego mirar su muñeca- lo siento creo que debo retirarme haré algunas llamadas."

Tamao asintió y se quedó mirando hacía esa dirección.

Ren cerró su libro y se puso de pie mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de su esposa.

"- Debemos aprovechar que mi hermana nos regale este espacio."

"- ¿Espacio?"

Ren sonrió con malicia y metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"- Mi hermana no llevaba reloj de pulsera."

Tamao quedó pensando algunos segundos para luego sonrojarse. Era vergonzoso que Jun fuese tan abierta y pareciera saber cuando estaba intimando con Ren.

)

* * *

Si se dijo que el día anterior estaba entusiasmada era porque no se había imaginado en aquel momento.

Portando un vestido de noche color negro a su medida y aberturas de ambos lados mostrando así parte de las ligas de sus medias y con un peinado que dejaba mechones en su rostro, parecía mostrarse lista para actuar aquella noche.

Por el ruido en el exterior suponían que varios invitados habían llegado. Por la tarde se había celebrado una pequeña ceremonia para el pequeño Jen, sin embargo el pretexto de aquella reunión era una posible solución para la mayor de los Tao.

Rió al imaginarse la escena. Cuando la viesen con Horo Horo estaba segura que a mas de alguno le daría un infarto.

Sonrió encantada con la broma y luego se miró en el espejo. Suponía que estaba lista pero esta vez se tomo más tiempo.

Se puso de pie y se miró. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia diciéndose que no tendría caso haberse arreglado tanto para un distraído como lo era el peliazul.

Aplicándose un poco de perfume fue suficiente para obligarla a salir de la habitación y dirigirse al salón principal.

"- Que hermosa – dijo Tamao con clara y sincera admiración al acercarse."

"- Te aseguro que tu lo estas de igual manera – sonrió Jun haciendo que la peli rosa agradeciera el comentario - ¿donde esta Ren?"

"- Saludando a algunas personas del consejo."

"- ¿Saludando? O mas bien ¿obligado por ti para que salude a los demás?"

Tamao rió por lo bajo sabía que Ren detestaba demasiado a esas persona y no lo culpaba sin embargo era mejor mantener las formalidades con ellos.

"- ¿Jen estará dormido? – preguntó de pronto Jun por el escándalo en el salón."

"- Lo aseguro – dijo Tamao suspirando – en ocasiones es eso lo que me asusta. Duerme como una roca"

Jun rió un poco por el comentario mientras miraba hacía la entrada.

"- ¿Espera algo? – Preguntó Tamao extrañada."

"- Si, en realidad si – respondió con elegancia - ¿Me disculpas un momento?"

"- Por supuesto – sonrió Tamao encantada con el carisma de la Tao."

Jun se apresuró y salió para mirar como Horo Horo se acercaba portando un traje que la hizo mirarlo de arriba abajo.

"- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con clara malicia al extender sus manos para que ella lo mirase mejor."

"- Mentiría sino lo aceptara."

Aquella mujer sonreía con el encanto que hizo que el joven la mirase detenidamente. Era simplemente hermosa una mujer elegante y sumamente perfecta a su manera.

Sus ojos vagaron desde sus caderas hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Aclaró su garganta y se dijo que no debía sentirse culpable. Ella era una mujer hermosa así que era natural que todos miraran sus encantos sin significar nada importante.

Aun así… no sabía porque se incomodaba tanto.

"- ¿No tuviste dificultades para venir? – preguntó al acercarse a él."

"- Hasta ahora nadie me ha visto – sonrió mirando de reojo al hombre que parecía cuidar la entrada – casi nadie."

"- Espero que todo resulte – sonrió – pero hay algo que me incomoda – fingió estar indignada - ¿Cómo no puedes decirme algo lindo por mi atuendo?"

Horokeu sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza y tal como Jun suponía él no hablaría más. Ella sonrió con cortesía pero se decepcionó ante aquel desaire.

Desde un principio se dijo que aquello sería imposible pero esperaba que como alguna broma por lo menos, él hablase de cómo se veía.

"- ¿Empezamos con esto? – preguntó Horo Horo galante al extender su brazo a ella para que este lo tomara."

"- Estoy impaciente – murmuró sonriendo."

………………_**.**_

_Continuara..._


	2. Presentación

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**"  
**_

_**Cap2: Presentación**_

_**"**_

"

_**

* * *

  
**_

"- Sabes que esto te meterá en grandes aprietos ¿no es así? – preguntó el peli azul al entrar junto a ella."

Como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa enigmática de la hermosa joven. Haciendo que la mirada del Usui vagara en esa mansión. Tenía demasiado tiempo de no pisar aquel territorio y dudaba que fuese bienvenido en él.

Y así fue, cuando Tamao tanto como Ren Tao lo observaron. Ella estaba sorprendida y una cara de angustia se dejo notar mientras que Ren comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y mirarle con claro odio.

"- Ren… -llamó la peli rosa quien no comprendía aquello."

"- Créeme que tampoco sé de que se trata – respondió sin perder de vista al peli azul y luego a su hermana.- pero supongo que ella es la responsable."

El ruido se detuvo y todos observaban a la pareja que había entrado.

"- Esto es genial…- murmuró Horo Horo sarcástico mientras Jun presionaba más su agarre."

"- Solo sígueme."

"- ¿Es que tengo otra opción? – respondió haciéndola sonreír."

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó la radiante mujer con aire inocente a los presentes."

"- Señorita Tao… – llamó uno de los ancianos del consejo."

"- Si, lo siento – fingió disculparse – Con esta reunión aprovecho anunciar algo ante la familia."

Horo sonrió con altanería. Jun Tao no tenía remedio sin embargo esperaba que alguno de ellos murieran de la sorpresa en especial el hermano de la joven.

"- Déjenme presentarles a Horokeu de la familia Usui. A mi prometido."

Tamao quedó estupefacta pero no supo cuanto había afectado aquello al ver a un Ren Tao presionando su puño completamente furioso, tanto así que la copa entre sus dedos estaba por romperse.

"- Cariño… - llamó Tamao por lo bajo al tocar la mano que estaba sangrando levemente."

Aquel llamado hizo que Ren se detuviese de inmediato. Nada lo calmaba mas como los cuidados de su esposa sin embargo no podía evitar aquella rabia.

"- ¿Qué diablos esta planeando Jun? ¡¿Es que ese idiota le habrá hecho algo?! – preguntó por lo bajo de muy mal humor."

Tamao observó a la pareja y a Jun quien parecía tan jovial como siempre y dudo sobre esa posibilidad sin embargo… no podían esperar nada bueno de Usui. Era lamentable admitirlo pero se sentía insegura con él ahí.

Había intentado alejarla de Ren y aunque sabía que él solo estaba dolido, no pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos momentos estando sin su esposo esperando que al fin él no interrumpiese en su relación.

Lo mas extraño para Tamao era que de un día para otro Usui no había dado señales de vida, ni siquiera contactándose con ellos lo cual hizo que tanto ella como Ren decidieran que no debían estar separados.

En algún lugar de su cabeza sospechaba sobre el estado de Horokeu, y al querer indagar en eso consultando a Jun esta solo cambiaba el tema con su acostumbrada elegancia. Y ahora... ¿era probable que ellos estuviesen viéndose a escondidas?

"- Ren – llamó la joven de nuevo al mirarlo con angustia."

"- No tienes que preocuparte – exclamó al mirarla de reojo."

"- Pero hacía tanto tiempo que él no aparecía – murmuró."

"- Pero estaba vivo – respondió este omitiendo que él lo había presenciado en una ocasión. Incluso estaba enterado de una supuesta visita de su hermana y como habían intercambiado comentarios sarcásticos con él, sin embargo no se comentó nada de la separación que debía llevar con Tamao."

Miró de reojo a su esposa y se dijo que no tenía que saberlo, por eso había ocultado esa visita inesperada que realizó a la casa del Usui. Quería que ella se sintiese segura desde el momento en que regreso con él.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar a Horokeu como si desease matarlo.

"- Veo que tu hermano le da gusto verme – cerró sus ojos y rió por lo bajo con cansancio – y pensar que me perdería el espectáculo"

Jun no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Era agradable estar con el peli azul y más cuando disfrutaba de aquellas extrañas situaciones.

Los del consejo miraban anonadados con respecto a la noticia y fue en ese instante en que Horo tomó la palabra.

"- Pensábamos avisar días antes de la boda – sonrió con cierta malicia – pero era mejor no ocultar nuestra relación por mucho tiempo."

Jun sonrió al escuchar el bullicio. Todos parecían murmurar que no creían que la mayor de los Tao estuviese tan loca.

"-Es una locura de amor – respondió Jun a unas mujeres quienes se avergonzaron al saber que la joven les había escuchado."

Horo Horo cerró sus ojos y espero el momento en que estallaría la situación.

"-Entonces… - dijo uno de los sujetos quien parecía pertenecer al consejo – deberíamos… brindar por la pareja – exclamó con total desagrado sin embargo estaban frente a un publico."

Todos los del consejo tanto como la pareja de prometidos estaban concientes que esto no quedaría así. Aquella familia no era sumisa y se caracterizaban por no ceder ante nada y nadie.

"- Típico de los Tao – murmuró el joven junto a Jun – hipócritas, no son capaces ni de oponerse por estar en una reunión social."

"- Horo Horo – llamó Jun haciendo que este sonriese con aire juguetón."

"-Sabes que a ti te excluyo de todo – murmuró al mirarla a los ojos."

"- Debo sentirme halagada por esa preferencia aunque sea una Tao – sonrió con atención al observar las facciones del rostro apuesto frente a ella."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado."

"- Aunque te lo diga… - murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica y una mirada al frente – dudo mucho que lo comprendas."

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Horo Horo. Cuando Jun hablaba enigmáticamente es porque deseaba decir algo más o hacer algo más. Por un momento estuvo dispuesto a interrogarla hasta que las voces frente a ellos lo detuvieron.

"- Un brindis – repitió otro mientras alzaba una copa."

Horo Horo miró a todos los presentes y no pudo estar más encantado al mirar los rostros enfurecidos.

"- Lo has logrado como siempre – le murmuró a su pareja – pero creo que no nos dejaran en paz."

"- Ni siquiera lo dudes – respondió Jun al mostrarse serena."

Jun sabía que estaban hablando por lo bajo. Sonrió y se alejó junto a Horo Horo tratando de no ser ya el centro de atención pero, aquello le resulto imposible, todos observaban y murmuraban.

"- Tal parece que serás mi única compañía esta noche – dijo al mirar al peli azul."

"- Lo dudo tanto – exclamó al ver acercarse al hermano de la joven junto a su esposa – buenas noches – dijo fingiendo cortesía al mirarlos."

Ren no respondió mientras que Tamao solo logró hacer una reverencia.

El Tao miró duramente a su hermana mientras esta sonreía tratando de calmarlo.

"- Hablaremos después – dijo en tono cortante."

"- ¿Por qué no ahora? – escucho la voz del Usui que claramente lo retaba."

"- ¿Acaso quieres que mate al supuesto prometido de mi hermana?"

"- No lo se, pero no se te dificultaría – provocó refiriéndose a los asesinatos en su familia."

Ren Tao estaba a punto de perder el control cuando Tamao le tomo del brazo y le acaricio con ternura.

"- Parece que te controlan perfectamente – lo dijo sin intentar ofender a la peli rosa. Sabía perfectamente que ella le temía pero no estaría dispuesto a doblegarse por ello. Solo quería provocar un poco más al Tao."

"- ¡Eres un…!"

"- ¿Por qué no sigues?- le retó con una sonrisa maliciosa."

"- ¡Ya basta! – levantó la voz Jun de inmediato callando a ambos sujetos."

A Tamao no le sorprendió que Ren se hubiese tranquilizado pero de Horokeu no se lo hubiese esperado.

Parecía que todos estaban ciegos ante lo que delante se les presentaba. ¿Por qué Horo soportaba tanto la presencia de Jun?

La joven los observaba tan cuidadosamente que pudo ver cuando Jun le sonreía como si supiese lo que estaba pensando.

"- Hablaremos después – respondió Jun a su hermano."

"- Jun – llamó esto queriendo un poco de explicación aunque desde un principio había aceptado mantener una conversación mas adelante."

Jun sonrió y miró al peli azul para luego alejarse aun tomados del brazo.

"- Ren… por ahora será mejor esperar. Creo que ella sabe lo que esta haciendo."

"- Yo lo dudo – respondió molesto – en ocasiones solo desea armar un escándalo."

Tamao rió un poco y le miró.

"- ¿Es de familia? – dijo al tomarlo del brazo – debemos tener cuidado con Jen."

Ren no puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario sin embargo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como su hermana se juntaba con alguien que podría lastimar a cualquiera de la familia. Incluyéndola.

* * *

Al pasar los minutos. Jun debía admitir que habían llamado suficiente la atención tanto así que sus pies dolían al haber estado tanto tiempo de pie disfrutando de la polémica.

"- ¿Vamos al patio? – preguntó Horo Horo al mirarla – o ¿prefieres que nos demos un beso para que esos ancianos mueran de un infarto?"

"- ¿Me besarías por una causa tan noble? – exclamó Jun bromeando aunque la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto."

Horo miró tras de sí y sonrió con cierta malicia.

"- Les haríamos un favor. Se ve que no duermen bien."

Jun rió encantada con el comentario y acepto salir al patio y sentarse en una banca del jardín.

Horo Horo permaneció de pie junto a ella reclinado en la pared con brazos cruzados y mirando el jardín.

"- ¿Tamao hace todo sola? – preguntó este tras un silencio."

"- Recibe ayuda – sonrió – ahora que esta Jen debe cuidarlo mucho."

"- Un hijo es mucha responsabilidad pero… - exclamó con un rostro sombrío – se ven felices."

"- Qué linda noche ¿no te parece? – cambió de tema al saber que Horo Horo podía deprimirse si recordaba algunas cosas."

Este se dio cuenta y sonrió

"- Muy… acogedora – respondió este al ver como Jun se ponía de pie y se acercaba a un rosal."

Era una mujer bellísima en todos los sentidos. Parecía estar siempre calmada y centrada aunque él bien conocía que podía tener un gran carácter y ser una bromista innata.

Aquello lo hizo pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió preguntar.

"- Me sorprende que me tengas en mente para esta farsa pero, ¿no habría ya un candidato?"

Jun miró al frente con una sonrisa triste. Se esperaba que él la formulara con más seriedad. Esa pregunta que le hacía recordar que no tendría oportunidad.

Había conocido a Horo Horo desde que eran niños y pudo afirmar que los sentimientos a él no se habían formado de un momento a otro. Pudo comprender cuanto crecían desde su adolescencia y con el pasar del tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo competir cuando él ya amaba a alguien más?

Al final lo aceptó y decidió permanecer como su aliada. Era extraño, se dijo, este huía cuando una posible relación con una mujer llevaría a algo más personal. Era por eso por lo que Jun solo se acercaba con un plan de mera amistad.

Si era la única forma de estar a su lado, bien valdría la pena intentarlo.

Recordó que estuvo una vez a punto de casarse con Tamao pero… se dio cuenta de inmediato que era la idea de fastidiar a su hermano.

Pero ahora ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿soltar todo y decir que siempre espero que él la observase como algo más?

Rió por lo bajo ante la idea. Ella no era tan sincera como Tamao, de eso estaba segura, preferiría mejor seguir así que perderlo.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó este extrañado."

"- Solo pienso en ese "candidato" – respondió haciendo que Horo Horo la mirara con clara sorpresa."

"- Entonces ¿Si había alguien? – preguntó para luego mirar al frente y sonreír levemente – no entiendo porque lo dudé alguna vez."

Tal como había pensado. Se dijo Jun al mirarlo de reojo. Él no mostraba signos de molestia ni de alguna incomodidad. Sonrió con tristeza y se dijo que ya debía estar acostumbrada.

"- Lo que no puedo creer es que no me lo dijeras – murmuró al mirarla con mas seriedad."

"- Hay que tener algunos secretos para sí – respondió sonriendo.- además ¿Por qué has dicho que lo dudabas?"

"- Porque eres preciosa en todos los sentidos – exclamó con sinceridad haciendo que el corazón de Jun se acelerara."

Sonrió en agradecimiento y miró al frente. Aquel no era su estilo pero deseaba saltar de alegría. Era la primera vez que Horo Horo le decía algo tan encantador.

"- Veo que mi cumplido te hizo sonreír – dijo al darse cuenta y mirarla de forma juguetona - ¿acaso él no alaba la suerte que tiene al tenerte?"

"- La verdad… - murmuró sonriendo – solo una vez lo escuche decirme algo así."

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Horo Horo.

"- ¿Por qué no viniste con él esta noche? – preguntó de pronto."

"- Si fuese sincera y se lo pidiese creo que se alejaría de mí – respondió sonriendo sin decir una mentira, ya que sabía que si era sincera con Horo Horo se apartaría de ella – él no siente lo mismo por mí."

"- ¿Qué clase de imbecil no se da cuenta que te tiene? – preguntó con énfasis y sorprendido ante las palabras de Jun – dime, aun así ¿estas con él?"

"- Claro que lo estoy – exclamó sin dejar de mirar al frente – lo amo."

Jamás creyó escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Jun. Parecía tan independiente que el hecho que estuviese enamorada y de un tonto lo hacían sentirse furioso.

"- No hagas tonterías – dijo con mas seriedad – si él no siente lo mismo es mejor que te alejes. No cometas errores."

"- ¿Por qué no puedo? – Preguntó con voz calma y dulce – ha sido mi decisión."

"- ¡No digas tonterías! – dijo molesto al levantar la voz. Miró al frente y se dijo que Jun Tao era muy lista pero como toda mujer tenia su talón de Aquiles. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado - ¿Cómo es él?"

"- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? – preguntó con calma aunque con una leve esperanza en su interior."

"- Para poder golpear al idiota. Debería aprovechar que estas interesada en él – dijo con una media sonrisa – además eres una amiga especial para mi."

Jun rió al creer que sería otra cosa. Rió porque sabía que no podía llorar en ese momento.

"- ¿Qué quieres saber de él? – preguntó volviendo al tema principal."

"- Quiero saber que clase de hombre es el que pudo conquistar a Jun Tao – dijo con voz bromista haciéndola sonreír mas."

"- Es un hombre apuesto – miró al frente con cierto embelezo que notó el peli azul de inmediato – en ocasiones es muy centrado, pero en otras pareciera perder el control de toda situación. En el fondo es muy amable y noble con los demás aunque siempre quiera estar solo. En algunas ocasiones hasta tiene un buen sentido del humor."

"- Si es tan noble – exclamó - ¿Por qué no parece apreciarte?"

"- No he dicho que no me apreciara – sonrió.- soy para él…una aliada, una compañera y la cualidad mas encantadora – dijo al mirarlo – es que es muy distraído."

Horo Horo la observó detenidamente. Debía estar muy enamorada si estaba dispuesta a estar con él nada más por tenerlo cerca pero… le fastidiaba saber que Jun no podía pensar que hubiese más hombres. Aquel idiota sabría que había perdido a una mujer única ya muy tarde y con eso él quedaría satisfecho.

"- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó"

"- No veo la necesidad de responder – dijo con suavidad."

"- Jun."

"- Te pido un poco de privacidad… en ese aspecto – respondió."

"- Respóndeme cuando menos. ¿Lo eh visto?"

Jun sonrió y miró nuevamente al frente.

"- Claro que si. Puedo afirmar que lo conoces."

¿Lo conocía? Se repitió una y otra vez al haber abordado de nuevo el auto de su familia y cuando solo estaba a algunos kilómetros cerca de su territorio.

¿Quién podría ser aquel hombre? Le molestaba saber que Jun le ocultaba algo tan crucial haciéndolo comprender que no conocía tan bien a su amiga de la infancia como creía.

Debía admitir que aquel sujeto tenía mucha suerte. Los sentimientos de la joven eran sinceros. Tener el amor incondicional de Jun Tao debía ser algo por que celebrar y no desperdiciar.

¿Qué clase de idiota no se da cuenta de ello? Por un momento miró hacía la ventana y pensó en su hermana. En aquella joven dulce de cabellos azulados. La persona que había amado con tanta intensidad.

Pensó en Jun y se dijo que debía comprenderla. Él estuvo una vez en su misma situación y sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar con su hermana aunque en los últimos días de esta, hubiese parecido lo contrario.

"- Pilika…- murmuró con aire triste."

* * *

Tamao despertó muy temprano y notó que su esposo aun dormía. Sonrió con cariño y decidió colocarse una bata y abrir la puerta contigua de la habitación. Ahí se encontraba un Jen enérgico en su cuna mientras extendía los brazos a su madre.

"- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó con ternura al tomarlo de brazos – te has despertado muy temprano."

Tamao seguía hablando con el bebé y acunándolo hasta que este quedó dormido de nuevo. Sonrió ya que sabía que así sería.

"- ¿De nuevo se levanta temprano? – preguntó Ren al acercarse por detrás de la joven."

"- Así es – Dijo rápido por el susto y luego sonrió con ternura – buenos días."

"- Buenos días – respondió – veo que no podré despertarlo."

"- Claro que no – exclamó Tamao con una leve sonrisa – lo animaras demasiado luego no podrá dormir, luego dormirá muy temprano y por la noche no querrá dormir."

"- Vaya, buen resumen – exclamó – y suficiente excusa para no despertarlo. Es mejor que duerma por la noche."

Tamao captó lo que Ren quería decir haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

"-¡Ren! – llamó esta apenada."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿ya piensas en algo más?"

Tamao se sonrojó y decidió no responder y colocar al pequeño en su cuna.

Al ver lo que hacía, Ren se acercó hasta tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacía él. Le fascinaba que no opusiera ninguna resistencia a eso, así que aprovecho el momento para tomarla en brazos.

"- Ren."

"- Es temprano y tenemos tiempo – explicó cuando la besaba con excitación- no veo impedimento."

Tamao se aferro a él, ella lo ansiaba tanto como Ren sin embargo… al paso que iban de no haber sido por algunos medicamentos medicados estaría en cinta.

La beso con ansias y salió del cuarto del bebe hasta llegar a su dormitorio, depositándola así en su cama.

"- Ren… - llamó esta casi sin respiración – el próximo año…"

El joven sonrió con arrogancia. Sabía a donde quería llegar.

"- Si, lo se, - dijo al colocarse sobre ella y acercar mas sus rostro – cuando Jen cumpla dos años tendremos otro hijo- repitió las palabras que le había dicho tiempo atrás haciéndola sonreír encantada."

Tamao estaba ansiosa por tener bebes y no la culpaba. Habían perdido a su primer hijo y él se sentía culpable por ello. Sin embargo no deseaba que la joven tuviese que estar encinta tan seguido.

Se preocupó demasiado la primera vez por la salud frágil de la joven.

Después de un pequeño arreglo entre ambos, aceptaron acceder con otro bebé cuando Jen cumpliese por lo menos dos años de edad.

Y así sería, se dijo, pero por el momento disfrutaría plenamente a su esposa ya que el resto del día tendría demasiadas cosas que arreglar con su hermana.

"

* * *

_Continuara…_

_=

* * *

  
_

_**N/A: Que puedo decir? Hehehe gracias por el apoyo de muchas personas de verdad lo aprecio demasiado. Y espero que este Cáp. les guste. Como ya había mencionado este fic (o proyecto) estaba adelantado así que puede que actualice dos veces por semana.**_

_**Contestando algunas cosas de los reviews, melii muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Y si hehe terminare este fic, el anterior que he detenido temporalmente y luego uno que hago con mi amiga conchito y creo que dejare de escribir. Así que espero que alguien se anime a escribir de la parejita (Tamao x Ren) ay pocos y me gusta tanto leer cosas de estos dos T.T**_

_**Y conchito primeramente gracias por tu apoyo amiga se que siempre puedo contar con vos pero lo que digiste de Tamao hehehe bien te lo explico, cuando hice el fic anterior explique que Tamao pasaba insegura por todo lo que le ocurria, explicando que ahora ellos han arreglado sus problemas y viven una vida común de familia supongo que era natural que ella mostrase mas confianza hacía Ren y los demás sin embargo no pondre que todo es color de rosa XD pero los jodí tanto en el otro fic que me da cosa, les doy un respiro y que la pasen alegress por un tiempo.**_

_**Yuki chan que bueno que te guste mi fic y me alegro de que como planteo a Jun y Horo les este gustando ya que no suelo escribir nada mas que Tamao x Ren XD así que gracias por el apoyo y claro claro que pondré cosas de Tamao x Ren *o* y no todo será rosa pero ay que darles un pequeño respiro. Hehehe**_

_**Ludy ahhhh la ludy XD mujer te aconsejo algo deja de ver esas telenovelas horribles vas a ver que algun día voy a poner bombas en televisa y en todas esas tonterias XDD leamos una de Paulo coehlo *o* pero gracias por tu comentario. Otra cosa es que si pongo tu escena de telenovela como dices XD ya no seria sorpresa ¿Por qué? Porque ya lo esperas. Bueno ojala te guste el cap y tomare en cuanta tu opinión. Gracias.**_

_**Gabe logan o.o la verdad me sorprendió que me dejaras comentarios hehehe hace mucho que no sabia de ti pero si alguien como tu lo deja es porque no esta tan pateado lo que escribi XD bueno chica gracias por tu cumplido de verdad y acepto criticas y ya saben las reglas excepto palabrotas y que me digan que la pareja de Tamao x Ren esta fea. Entonces si no las acepto XDD solo criticas de cómo escribo ya que la pareja es perfecta para mi *o*.**_

_**Bueno en conclusión gracias por el apoyo espero que el capitulo les guste y nos vemos hasta la otra semana.**_


	3. Relación

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap3: Relación.**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"  
**_

"

* * *

Ren Tao se colocó la camisa azul de cuello mao mientras se miraba en el espejo.

"- Aun tienes el cabello húmedo – dijo la voz de su esposa que se acercaba hasta colocarle una toalla en la cabeza."

"- Gracias – respondió este al recibir la toalla mientras intentaba abrocharse la prenda."

"- Déjame ayudarte – exclamó la peli rosa al hacerlo ella- Ren, no seas muy duro- pidió al poner las manos en el pecho de este."

Ren no respondió a eso. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño.

"- Cariño… - llamó la joven haciéndolo suspirar y obligándolo a responderle."

"- Esto es importante Tamao. Si no muestro seriedad dudo mucho que mi hermana quiera responderme – dijo al observar su reflejo – no confió en ese sujeto."

"- Lo comprendo perfectamente – exclamó ella – yo tampoco lo hago. Después de todo lo que hizo… sin embargo tampoco creo culparlo."

Aquellos ojos sinceros y tiernos que le miraban lo hicieron suspirar. Tamao no comprendería aquello, ella era una persona demasiado amable y cariñosa. Dudaba que pudiese entender lo que era una verdadera venganza.

"- Tamao – llamó este al colocar una mano en la cabeza de su esposa – Le hicimos algo que nunca podrá perdonarlo – habló con franqueza – es normal que yo tema una represaría. Lo intentó con nosotros."

"- Pero…"

"-Necesito saber que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermana cuando dio ese anuncio anoche."

Tamao permaneció en silencio y se reclinó en el pecho de su esposo. Ren tenía razón. La venganza podía cegar al Usui y él debía cuidar a su hermana.

"- Estas húmeda – repitió este al colocar una toalla sobre el cabello de la joven."

La observó detenidamente con aquel vestido veraniego de tirantes, color blanco. Habían tomado una ducha después de haber estado casi toda la mañana juntos y era preciosa mirarla en aquel estado.

"- Ren…¿Sospechas si el anuncio es real? – preguntó refiriéndose a Jun."

"- ¿Lo creerías tu?"

"- Bueno…"

"- No deberías ser ingenua – respondió – eso es imposible."

"- Pero ¿Y si…?"

"- Tamao – interrumpió este con seriedad – Jamás dejaría que mi hermana se juntase con ese sujeto de esa manera. Ella es una Tao y él nos odia, tarde o temprano querrá vengarse de alguno de nosotros."

Tamao se mostró algo angustiado esperando que aquella extraña relación entre el Usui y Jun Tao fuese solo mera amistad. Mirando a Ren dudaba que este aceptase algo así.

"- No seas muy duro – repitió la peli rosa al acercarse más a él y notando que no respondería de nuevo – por favor."

"- Trataré – dijo al tomarla del mentón y besarla con rapidez."·

"- Te amo – Murmuró la joven con total sinceridad y embeleso."

Como respuesta Ren sonrió con arrogancia ganándose un puchero por parte de su esposa.

"- ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó - Casi nunca me respondes y… - Un beso en sus labios la había callado y luego de algunos segundos la dejó tranquila."

Ren le murmuró contra sus labios lo que ella deseaba que respondiese y esta en respuesta sonrió encantada.

Ren le respondió con una media sonrisa. Estaba feliz no podía negarlo pero a veces no podía mostrarse tan abiertamente como ella. Sin embargo aquella mujer le comprendía perfectamente aunque tuviese que recordarle cuanto la amaba para que estuviese contenta.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala principal. Se sorprendió encontrar a Jun tranquila mientras tomaba una taza entre sus manos.

"- Buenas tardes – repitió esta en tono alegre – pensé que nuestra reunión sería mas temprano."

"- Solo es medio día – respondió este al acercarse hasta el sofá donde estaba su hermana – necesitamos hablar seriamente."

"- Te dije que estuve esperando nuestra reunión mas temprano – sonrió al cruzarse de piernas - ¿Y bien?"

"- ¿No eres tu quien debe empezar? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá frente a ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con una calculadora frialdad."

"- No veía esa mirada desde hacía mucho."

"- Me has dado una razón – dijo al fruncir el ceño - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"- ¿Qué es lo que hice Ren? – preguntó con calma al cerrar sus ojos y reclinarse en su siento."

"- ¡¿Por qué demonios traes aquí a Usui?!"

"- Esta bien, está bien – exclamó al escuchar el regaño de su hermano menor – mi familia actúa como casamentera solo quise dejarles claro algunas cosas."

"- Si fuese solo eso te dejaría en paz – murmuró con penetrante mirada dorada – lo estabas frecuentando ¿no es así?"

"- Si, así es."

"- No me sorprende que seas sincera – dijo al ponerse de pie furioso – me sorprende la forma despreocupada en que pareces ante eso."

"- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – preguntó al abrir sus hermosos ojos y mirarle – Ren, él no es tan…"

"- Por venganza se puede hacer cualquier cosa Jun – la interrumpió – y estas jugando con fuego."

"- Ren, te aseguro que no ha intentado hacer nada – dijo con calma aunque con clara intención de defenderlo."

"- Puede que sea alguien que conociste desde que era un niño – murmuró – pero ahora ya no lo es."

"- Entiendo que pienses así pero él solo necesita…"

"- ¿Tiempo? – terminó por ella de forma irónica – te repito que tengas mucho cuidado."

"- Solo ha sido una pequeña broma para mi familia – intentó desviar la conversación – nada va enserio, solo necesitaba su ayuda para calmar a mi familia."

"- Dudo mucho que lo hagan ahora – respondió este captando la atención de Jun – ahora están mas decididos que nunca."

"- ¿Intentaran encerrarme? – preguntó con una sonrisa."

"- Mejor aun – dijo sarcástico – han invitado a Lee Bruce Long para que venga a cortejarte."

"- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó Jun sorprendida para luego reírse por lo bajo – él y yo solo hemos sido amigos."

"- Pues el consejo piensa de otra forma."

"- ¿Ahora puedes ver porque necesito a Horo Horo?"

"- ¡No uses la circunstancia a tu favor! – levantó su voz – No estoy dispuesto a que ese sujeto frecuente este lugar."

"- ¿Aunque fuese por una causa justa? – Preguntó con calma – Ren, yo no deseo casarme _con Lee_ – pensó lo ultimo al saber que gustosa estaría de hacerlo con otra persona – no podría cuando menos ¿estar con él para calmar la insistencia del consejo?"

"- Ese sujeto es…"

"- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió esta tratando de hacerlo comprender – pero, tanto tu como yo sabemos las consecuencias de que se nos obligue a hacer algo que no deseamos."

Ren miró el rostro de su hermana tan lleno de vida y de pronto se la imaginó sometida a su familia. No deseaba aquello pero tampoco deseaba que Usui le hiciera daño.

De pronto la peli verde le miró con una dulzura y un encanto que le hicieron maldecir. Recordaba esa forma de mostrarse ya que su esposa lo hacía muy seguido.

"- ¡Maldición! – dijo en voz alta al girarse."

". ¿Es eso un sí? – preguntó sonriendo."

"- Significa que quiero que lo mantengas alejado de mi – respondió y pensó que también significaba que no deseaba tener una hija y que aprendiese esa treta de su tía o de su madre."

Jun sonrió encantada y le respondió con un gracias sin embargo, Ren se detuvo de pronto.

"- Si él hace un paso en falso – murmuró al mirarla de reojo – sabes las consecuencias."

)

* * *

El reloj había marcado las cuatro de la tarde. Horo Horo estaba sentado frente a la mesa de juego.

Debía suponer que no vendría pero… era la primera vez desde hacía meses que Jun no lo visitaba. Era extraño, se dijo al reclinarse en el sofá, cuando ella estaba se sentía incomodo y ahora se sentía ansioso por su ausencia.

Jun era como su hermana. Tras pensarlo exclamó, como su verdadera hermana y debía ser aquello por lo cual se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

"- ¿Aun aquí? – escuchó la voz que hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran alertas y se pusiera de pie."

"- Jun – llamó este al girarse y acercarse a ella - ¿estas bien?"

Aquella sincera preocupación la encantó y mas aun al ver que él colocaba una mano en su hombro haciendo que cariñosamente ella colocase la suya sobre la de él.

"- ¿Preocupado? – sonrió – me siento sumamente halagada."

"- Y deberías sentirte aun mas – dijo al girarse y reírse – creo que hasta te extrañe."

Para Horo Horo había sido una broma más pero para Jun era algo sumamente valioso saberlo.

"- Siento venir tarde pero… tuve una pequeña charla con Ren."

Horo Horo le miró con seriedad haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento.

"- Así que el Tao… ¿Te ha prohibido verme?"

"- Lo ha intentado – sonrió – pero lo hice entrar en razón."

"- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó extrañado al alzar una ceja – quisiera escuchar como lograste tal hazaña."

"- Pude persuadirlo un poco… - murmuró – porque Lee Bruce Long ha sido llamado por el consejo. Viene con la intención de cortejarme – dijo con una mirada perdida."

Casi nunca notaba esa expresión en Jun Tao y le sorprendió saber que aquel presumido venía hacía ahí por ella. Una idea de pronto cruzo su cabeza… él conocía perfectamente a Lee.

"- ¡Demonios! – Dijo en voz alta entre sorprendido y molesto – es él ¿verdad? , ¿De esa clase de idiota estas enamorada?."

Jun se sorprendió por las palabras de Horo Horo ¿de que estaba hablando?

Mientras tanto Horokeu, al mirar los ojos sorprendidos de Jun tomó esa respuesta como si él hubiese descubierto su secreto.

"- ¿Cómo esperas que te respete? – Preguntó con molestia – ese idiota ha sido un mujeriego y aun así tu estas esperándolo."

"- Espera por favor – dijo con calma – él ha sido un amigo mío y sobre lo de su reputación solo ha sido por…"

"- Debes estar muy enamorada para defenderlo – murmuró molesto."

Aquel mal entendido en vez de enfadarla hizo que la risa saliera de sus labios sorprendiendo a Horo Horo.

"- ¿De verdad piensas que es él?"

"- ¿Acaso no lo es?"

"- La verdad no tengo que responder a eso – dijo al mostrarse despreocupada y con su característica elegancia siguió con la conversación – Ren aceptó siempre y cuando me ayudes con el consejo para que me dejen en paz."

"- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte ahora? – exclamó mirando la tabla de juego - ¿acaso no te quieres casar con el sujeto que dices amar?"

"- Claro que lo desearía – Lo miró significativamente – pero él no me ama, te lo he dicho."

"- ¡Pues es un idiota! – Levantó su tono de voz - ¿Cómo esperas que un mujeriego cambie?"

"- Él no es mujeriego – dijo refiriéndose a Horo Horo sin embargo este tomaba la respuesta como si ella defendiese a Lee."

"- Eres exasperante – le dijo con seriedad mientras ella sonreía."

"- Es mi talento según algunos."

Horo Horo suspiró. Se sorprendía que alguien tan encantador como Jun fuese atraída por un tonto.

"- No entiendo porque te agrada."

"- Te lo dije anoche."

"- Lee siempre ha estado tras de ti. Pero te aseguro que no es de los que quieran estar con una sola persona."

"- Lo he notado – dijo simplemente. – y bien… ¿me ayudaras?"

"- ¿Quieres que lo mantenga a raya?"

"-Quiero que me ayudes con los intentos de mi familia –respondió."

"- ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con el sujeto que tanto le profesas amor?- preguntó sarcástico."

"- Te lo he repetido – sonrió – ese es mi deseo mas oculto. Sin embargo no quisiera obligarlo a nada y me doy cuenta que nunca será para él… lo que él es para mi – en aquella ultima frase sonrió con mas tristeza haciéndolo maldecir."

"- Entonces… soy tu prometido ¿no es así?"

"- Desde ayer – respondió."

"- No dejare que Lee se te acerque demasiado y tampoco querré darte un "espacio" para estar sola con él."

"- Vaya… - exclamó sorprendida por el arranque de posesividad - ¿estas tomando enserio tu papel?"

"- Me pregunto si tu piensas en serio. ¿Cómo pudiste escogerlo de entre tantos otros? Es un imbecil."

"- ¿Te lo parece? – preguntó ella riendo por lo bajo ante lo que Horo se decía así mismo – a mi me parece tierno."

Aquello exasperó a Horo Horo ¿tierno? ¿Aquel libertino? No, claro que no, debía cuidar a Jun porque por lo que notaba no era tan madura ni inteligente al escoger a un hombre.

"- Esta bien- sonrió - ¿jugamos alguna partida?"

"- No estoy de humor – respondió con seriedad."

"- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haremos?"

"- Yo, estar en mi hogar ¿Qué harás tu? – exclamó molestó y mandándole una clara indirecta."

"- Vaya – sonrió en medio de un suspiro – mas claro no puede estar – se puso de pie – lamento haberte hecho enfadar espero que mañana puedas aparecer y me ayudes."

Sonrió con cariño al notarlo tan serio y decidió marchar, aunque pasando por su lado Horo Horo la tomó del brazo.

"- Lo siento – dijo sin mirarla, solo miraba al frente como si estuviese obligado a disculparse – eh estado muy tenso últimamente, estalle con facilidad."

"-No te preocupes – respondió esta sonriendo."

"- No te vayas – pidió sorprendiéndola – esperé todo el día por una partida. Deseo ganarte."

Jun rió al sentir que aunque estaba serio intentaba bromear.

"-¿Estas seguro?"

"-Jun – llamó este al mirarla – si tienes que sufrir esperando a ese sujeto nunca conocerás a alguien mas. Te pido un favor. Si no ves un futuro con ese sujeto quiero te alejes de él."

"- ¿Alejarme? – Preguntó sorprendida – bromeas ¿verdad? Yo no…"

"- No seas tonta – exclamó sin animo de ofender - ¿no te parece una estupidez esperar por alguien que nunca podrá valorarte? ¿No te das cuenta que hay sujetos que matarían por ti?"

"- Eres un dramático – sonrió – no creo que haya alguien así para…"

"- Créeme si alguien te quiere de verdad estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ti – lo dijo con tanta firmeza que Jun comenzó a pensar en él con Pilika e incluso a su hermano con Tamao."

"- Creo que tienes razón – sonrió"

"- Entonces… ¿lo prometes?"

"- No creo que resulte – murmuró – pero… me alejare si no veo futuro con él."

"-Lo cual quiere decir que ahora ves un futuro con él – dijo frunciendo el ceño – porque por lo que veo no pareces querer alejarte de él."

"- Así es – sonrió encantadoramente – te prometí que cuando no viese futuro pero ahora… tengo esperanzas."

"- ¿Y yo soy el dramático? – dijo al reír y olvidarse de su mal humor - ¿empezamos?"

"- Cuando quieras – respondió sonriendo."

=

* * *

Después de su conversación con Jun, Ren intentó no pensar más en el supuesto plan de su hermana.

Se encerró en el estudio mientras trataba de llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo. ¿No sería mejor intervenir él mismo y amenazar con matarlos? Al analizarlo mejor rió ante semejante plan. Era obvio que Horo Horo buscaba lo mismo. Matarlos a todos.

Sentado y colocando los codos en el escritorio frente a él, pensaba en algo que pudiese ayudar a su hermana y evitar que aquel sujeto pisara su casa.

"-Adelante – dijo en cuanto escuchó que llamaban a la puerta."

"- Ren… - llamó la peli rosa quien entraba sigilosa."

"- Adelante – dijo al ponerse de pie y mirar que traía sujeto a Jen – veo que ya no quiere que lo cargues."

"- ¿Digamos que está creciendo muy rápido – sonrió – pero no vine por eso – le miró algo preocupada."

"- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó cuándo se había puesto de cuclillas para jugar con Jen."

"- Tienes una llamada, creo que es el señor Ching."

Ren suspiró y se puso de pie nuevamente. De pronto sentía que recibiría un interrogatorio de su abuelo.

"- ¿Sabrá el plan de Jun? – preguntó Tamao al recordar lo que Ren le había dicho con respecto a su conversación con la peli verde."

"- Tendremos que averiguarlo."

Tamao asintió luego de tomar al pequeño Jen en brazos.

Ren Tao tomó el auricular y esperó un momento antes de hablar.

"- ¿Si?"

"- Necesito respuestas – escuchó la voz controlada de su abuelo – ¿Mi nieta se ha comprometido con Usui?"

"- Así es – respondió sin rodeos – y todo gracias a la presión que recibe de las tonterías familiares."

"- Ren – llamó el anciano sentenciándolo con eso – sabes bien que ese chico no nos soporta."

"- Lo tengo presente."

"- Entonces ¿Cómo permites que se acerque a Jun?"

"- Ella lo ha querido así – respondió – ella misma me reveló que todo era una treta para que el consejo no insistiera."

"- ¿Una farsa? No cabe duda que tienen la misma sangre – exclamó el anciano suspirando – siempre quieren engañarlos de alguna u otra manera."

"- Si es así, no me sorprendería que de pronto les mintieras a esas personas."

El anciano quedó en silencio por un momento para luego echarse a reír recordando una anécdota secreta.

"- Bien, puede que tengas razón, sin embargo Lee Bruce Long y Guei Yin van hacía allá ahora mismo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido- espera un momento, escuche algo relacionado con Lee pero ¿Yin?"

"- Se los mencioné al consejo pero no hicieron el menor intento de escucharme – suspiró – es normal que Guei les acompañe, ella es hermana de Lee Bruce Long."

"- Si, eso lo sé – dijo hastiado – pero la conoces perfectamente."

"- ¿Tamao sabe que mantuviste una aventura con ella?"

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Ren lo cual lo hizo toser para aclararse la garganta mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

"- Nunca he hablado con ella sobre cuál era mi estilo de vida antes de que se me obligara a casarme, sin embargo… - murmuró – no sabía que tu lo supieses."

"-Era anormal verte sonrojar y sospeche de ello cuando ella te hablaba al oído y te apenabas."

"- ¡Ya comprendí! – murmuró molesto – solo espero que no me cause problemas."

"- Deberías conversarlo con Tamao – exclamó antes de despedirse y colgar."

"- Eso es justo lo que haré – murmuró."

"- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó la voz dulce tras él haciéndolo tensarse un poco. Jamás había hablado con Tamao sobre algunas cosas de él pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Su relación fue problemática y tormentosa al principio, lo menos que deseaba recordar cuando descubrió que amaba a la peli rosa, era que no había sido ningún monje."

"- Me han confirmado que un antiguo pretendiente de Jun viene para hacerla cambiar de parecer con su elección – respondió al sacudir sus cabellos – su nombre es Lee Bruce Long y no viene solo."

Tamao le escuchó atentamente. Debía admitir que ansiaba saber qué clase de persona sería aquel pretendiente de Jun.

"- Viene acompañado de su hermana – murmuró algo incomodo."

"- La conoces – afirmó intuyéndolo y provocando que el Tao asintiera y metiese una mano en su bolsillo."

"- Ella… ella y yo – aclaró su garganta, jamás había tenido que revelar aquello aunque por lo que pudo saber de su abuelo hace algunos momentos, aquel era un secreto a voces – mantuvimos una relación… demasiado estrecha."

Lo había dicho logrando que su esposa asintiera pensativa mientras sonreía.

"- ¿Eran muy cercanos? – preguntó con una inocencia que a él le desesperaba y encantaba al mismo tiempo."

"- Tamao, ella… - dijo al sacudir su cabello nuevamente con frustración- fue mi amante –soltó rápidamente para hacerle entender."

Tamao abrió sus ojos aun más y le miró con clara sorpresa. Hasta esos días le parecía extraño que Ren supiese demasiado de su cuerpo cuando estaban a solas. Se sonrojó al pensarlo y de pronto recordó que esa idea vagaba en su cabeza desde que se casaron.

Sabía que su esposo tenía experiencia de sobra pero en realidad no deseaba saber los orígenes de ella.

"- Y-Ya veo… - murmuró pensativa."

"- No lo niego – respondió este al tomarla del mentón y evitar que pensara lo peor – sin embargo puedo afirmar que fue antes que se nos obligara al matrimonio, y afirmo con claridad que respeté ese pacto aunque al principio no fuese de mi agrado."

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonreír melancólicamente. No era algo que le gustase recordar pero, saber que él había cambiado la aliviaba. Podía afirmar que Ren tenía un gran sentido del honor y confiaba en su palabra; sin embargo…

"- ¿Por qué viene?"

"- No lo acepté yo, si es lo que piensas. Ella viene acompañando a su hermano."

"- ¿Se quedaran mucho? – preguntó sin fingir su incomodidad."

Aquello lo hizo sonreír levemente. Su esposa podía causarle sentimientos contradictorios, desde lujuria hasta ternura. Sin embargo era algo que no salía de sus labios.

"- Trataré de que sea poco tiempo. El consejo se ha metido en esto – murmuró molesto – siempre terminan metiéndose."

Tamao asintió no del todo convencida haciendo a Ren suspirar. Debía idear algo para distraerla de aquellos pensamientos.

"- Demos un paseo – dijo tomar en brazos a Jen quien sonreía."

"- ¿Paseo?"

"- Si – respondió al girarse – no quiero que piensas mas en ello."

"- De acuerdo – afirmó Tamao sin mucho ánimo."

"-Tamao – llamó este captando la atención de la joven - Me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Lo sabes perfectamente."

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de sorprender a Tamao, era increíble saber que Ren se disculpase, a pesar que lo había hecho con anterioridad pero, se sentía incomoda con la idea de tener aquellos celos. No podía negárselo.

Aunque podía afirmar algo, Ren no mentía cuando se mostraba serio y debía comprenderlo aunque fuese por cortesía.

"- ¿No tienes trabajo? – preguntó nuevamente."

"- Quiero distraerme un poco - fue la respuesta seria."

Tamao se dijo que debía pensar en otra cosa. No solo él tenía que distraerse. Se mostró comprensiva y aceptó lentamente haciendo que Ren no se creyese ni por un momento la aceptación que su esposa parecía demostrar.

"

* * *

_Continuara…._

_=

* * *

  
_

_**N/a: Bueno que puedo decir tome en cuenta la sugerencia de ludy XDD aquí está tu telenovela naaa siempre lo haré a mi estilo. Pero sip no me descuidaré de Tamao x Ren aunque la parejita principal es la otra.**_

_**Minyooki chan (me lo aprendí) gracias por tu apoyo como siempre y sip todo a su momento que empezaré en un momentito a hacerles la vida imposible hehe no tanto aunque que bueno que te guste como pongo a Horo de imbécil XDD pero siempre me ha parecido un personaje alegre y mas amistoso solo que se ha amargado el pobrecito. Espero el capitulo te guste.**_

_**Conchito- ayyy que bueno amiga que te guste de verdad es un alivio para mi. Y sip me gustó pensar en esta parejita imposible XD (que raro en mi ¿verdad?) ay que linda siempre tendrá tiempo para mi *o* hehehe y claro que haremos el otro fic, ese si será centrándose más en Ren x Tamao. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**_

_**Melii- pues si!! Hubo actualización hehehe un record para mua hehehe pero dije que estaba adelantadito asi que nu me cuesta mucho hehehe con respecto a lo de Jun x Horo puede que avancen puede que no, lo que creo que es indudable hasta ahora es que Horo le tiene cariño a Jun hehe espero el capitulo te guste.**_

_**Gabe logan- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa perdóname perdóname de verdad, es que la verdad, casi solo mujeres habemos aquí es raro que un hombre este leyendo una historia cursi hehehe pero me halaga que lo lea o.o en realidad me sorprende. Mil disculpas por el cambio de sexo obligado que te hacia XD y gracias de verdad por leer mis fics espero te guste este cap.**_

_**Sora miyano – waaa sorita lo den la razón y el corazón lo hare eso te lo juro con conchito eso no te preocupes peru esto será para mientras hehehe se que casi nadie se acostumbra pondré cosas de TXR pero pondré de HHxJ porque es la parejita principal peru no te preocupes wiii que bueno que me leíste cuídate mucho espero saber más de vos. **_

_**Bueno si tengo oportunidad (pronto tendré exámenes) publico otro cap esta semana sino será hasta el lunes. Cuídense. Hasta luego **_


	4. Llegada

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap4: Llegada.**_

"

* * *

"

* * *

"- Creo que es muy tarde – dijo al fin Jun suspirando y mirando el reloj."

"- Solo son las seis – respondió Horo Horo irónicamente haciéndola reír."

"- ¿Acaso mi prometido no me dejará marchar? Eso dará que hablar sobre mi reputación."

Jun parecía reír con su broma pero se sorprendió al ver una mano delante de ella. Horo se había puesto de pie y parecía acariciarla con la mirada.

"- Yo te llevare – dijo con cariño para luego volver a su expresión burlista - ¿no crees que sería descortés dejar a mi prometida sola?"

"- Demasiado descortés, algo imperdonable – respondió esta siguiendo el juego."

Jun se puso de pie tomada de la mano del joven, se sorprendió al ver que él no la soltaba y que fueron tomados de la mano hasta subir al auto de la familia Usui.

"- Despedí tu transporte hace horas – dijo este como si sintiese que ella deseaba preguntar eso."

"- Con que tu plan era dejarme indefensa ¿no es así?" – sonrió."

"- En realidad es mi deber hacerlo – se encogió de hombros – pero tu reputación está a salvo conmigo."

Jun rió por lo bajo y se dijo que aquellas palabras la habían causado una extraña decepción. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza parecía que ella no tenía pensamientos muy nobles.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría Horo si supiese que ella no pensaba en realidad en su reputación y que con gusto… rió nuevamente por lo bajo y se imaginó el rostro escandalizado de su amigo. Ella siempre era una dama controlada. Nadie supondría que Jun Tao fuese así.

Era triste pensar que para casi todos, ella era un misterio andante.

"- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó este al observarla de pronto muy pensativa."

"- La noche esta fría – exclamó para desviar la pregunta."

"- Las ventanas están cerradas – respondió este extrañado."

"- ¿Acaso no puedo padecer de escalofríos? – preguntó fingidamente indignada."

"- Mujeres – exclamó Horo al pasar su brazo por los hombros de la joven y atraerla hacía su pecho - ¿estás mejor?"

Definitivamente, se dijo mentalmente sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba. Sonrió al pensar que el chico la torturaba sin saberlo.

"- ¿A qué debo el gesto tan encantador? – preguntó al colocar sus manos en el pecho de este, cerca donde su rostro estaba inclinado."

"- Las mujeres se quejan por todo – le oyó decir sin todo en especial – solo te hago un favor."

"-¿A si? – Preguntó sonriendo - ¿le hacías muchos favores a Pilika? – preguntó mas luego quiso morderse la lengua al ver la expresión sombría del chico y sentir que ya no la tenía muy sujeta – lo lamento."

El peli azul no respondió y permaneció serio y pensativo al notar como la peli verde se alejaba. Era muy extraño que Jun dijese algo inapropiado siempre parecía tan madura y controlada, aunque él sabía que se escondía mucha picardía al bromear.

La notó algo… ¿triste? Se quedó extrañado al notarla cabizbaja. Era muy raro que ella mostrase tal expresión, solo sucedía en ciertas ocasiones y trataba siempre de ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

"- No ha sido tu culpa – dijo rápidamente para tratar de borrar esa expresión."

"- Lo lamento – repitió esta con una fingida sonrisa de cortesía."

"- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – dijo el peli azul de pronto mal humorado y con una expresión mas sombría."

"- ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó la chica extrañada."

"- Cuando no se tiene ganas de sonreír no es bueno hacerlo, solo trata de no ser tan artificial – dijo con tono despectivo dejándola completamente pasmada ante esa forma de describirla."

¿Era así como él la veía? Se preguntó cuando no respondió, solamente desvió lentamente su mirada hacía la ventana. ¿Solo la estaría provocando?

De pronto quiso sonreír. Sabía que era una costumbre suya pero… eso no significaba que fuese falsa. Ella solo intentaba alegrarlo, que olvidase su comentario inapropiado.

Horo tocó sus cabellos y cabeza con claro fastidio ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca le había hablado así a Jun y sabía perfectamente que ella no caería en sus provocaciones. No era que pensase en realidad eso de ella, al contrario, admiraba esa cualidad tan educada pero una parte de él quería incomodarla tanto como él lo hizo al mencionar a Pilika.

No le gustaba que Jun la mencionase, se sentía incomodo viniendo de ella, era como si… no desease pensar en su hermana estando con ella.

Aquella conclusión lo dejo algo confuso, aquel problema lo tenía desde mucho antes pero hasta ahora había estallado y dicho cosas que realmente no imaginaba.

¿Le disculparía si le pedía alguna disculpa? De pronto la miró de reojo y notó que ya no sonreía. Su expresión era seria y algo melancólica. ¡Genial!, se dijo al pensarlo mejor, ahora lo más probable es que ella dejase de sonreír con su habitual cortesía.

"- Jun…- llamó este en un murmullo arrepentido."

La mencionada pareció sorprenderse y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa fingida. Fue en ese momento que Horo Horo sonrió con sinceridad. Le alegraba saber que aunque fuese mentira, esa costumbre encantadora no desaparecía.

"- Lo siento – murmuró ella tras darse cuenta – es costumbre."

"- Esa costumbre la has tenido desde que te conocí – analizó él tratando de mantener la conversación."

Jun sonrió con afecto sincero y quedó en silencio dando por terminada la conversación y como siempre dejando a Horo con la duda de su extraña manía.

El peli azul suspiró, deseaba que ella hablase aun más y estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas de una sola vez pero el auto se detuvo.

"- Hemos llegado – murmuró Jun con una sonrisa más sincera sorprendiendo al peli azul."

¿Es que ella ya estaba incomoda con él? Algo le hizo sentirse decepcionado ante aquella idea.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió, sonriendo aun más y respirando con más calma. No quería estar ahí y recordar que el joven la notaba muy artificial. Aquello había sido algo doloroso, pero ¿qué más esperaba?

Se adelantó rápidamente y se giró para despedirse del peli azul pero, se sorprendió al ver que este la seguía.

"- ¿Entraras? – preguntó extrañada."

"- ¿No soy bienvenido?"

"- Claro que si – agregó rápidamente. Demasiado rápido haciendo que la expresión de Horo fuese más tranquila."

"- Entonces dejare a mi prometida en la puerta."

Jun no pudo ocultar su felicidad ante las acciones del peli azul. Se aliviaba tanto el poder arreglar las cosas.

Suspiró resignada cuando se encontraban ya en el marco de la puerta.

"- Parece que llame la atención – dijo con una sonrisa cuando uno de los jardineros les vio impresionado."

"- Creen que eres una amenaza – respondió Jun riendo por lo bajo y mirando hacia la misma dirección que Horo Horo."

"- No hagas eso – murmuró al tomarla del mentón – haces parecer que necesitas que vengan a socorrerte."

"- ¿De qué vendrían a socorrerme? – preguntó sin sonreír al sentir el tacto del peli azul."

Horo Horo ni siquiera la escucho. Jun. Tenía una piel muy suave, era algo obvio viniendo de tan hermosa mujer sin embargo, él acariciaba su mentón mirando sus labios rosados y suaves, algo que le hizo decir algunas palabras en voz alta.

"- Nunca uses color rojo para tus labios."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Jun quien sentía que su corazón se aceleraba."

"- Son suaves – dijo sin perder de vista su boca – te van bien las cosas delicadas y no insinuadoras."

Jun mordió su labio inferior y dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que Horo Horo saliese de su percance y se diese cuenta por primera vez de lo cerca que estuvo de probar aquellos labios.

Se sorprendió y aclaró su garganta. Desde la muerte de su hermana no había tenido contacto con una mujer. Lo más cerca era Jun Tao lo cual estaba fuera de opción.

Era una mujer preciosa, se dijo, era fácil caer ante ese encanto. Pero solo era algo superficial, aquella chica era su amiga no deseaba perderla. No deseaba que se alejase de él.

"- Lo lamento – dijo sin saber cómo empezar."

"- ¿Qué lamentas? – fingió no haberse dado cuenta de las ansias del Usui."

Tal como ella lo había supuesto, al escucharla, Horo Horo suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

Ella sabía que él no deseaba intimar con nadie y saber que estuvo a punto de cruzar la línea debía ser algo penoso para alguien como él, sin embargo ella no paraba de sentir como su cuerpo estremecía por aquella cercanía.

"- Mañana debes venir…– exclamó la peli verde con su expresión de travesura logrando así la comodidad del Usui – temprano si es posible."

"- ¿Temprano? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué la insistencia?"

"- Porque, pensando con detenimiento – murmuró – mis adorables visitas vendrán pronto y no quiero enfrentarlos sola."

"- ¿No quieres estar a solas con él?, podrías aprovechar."

"- Es mejor estar acompañada – sonrió sin sacar conclusiones apresuradas de la expresión seria que tenia Horo Horo al referirse a Lee."

"- Estaré mañana tan pronto como me sea posible – dijo en un tono más firme."

"- Me gusta que tomes en serio tu responsabilidad."

"- Querrás decir que te gusta causar escándalos – rió ante la mirada traviesa de la joven."

Jun Tao sonrió encantadoramente causando que la mirada de Horo Horo vagara por todo su rostro.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad."

"- Cuando éramos niños – comenzó – escuché que si no había más opción harían un matrimonio forzado para mi, con la hija de los Tao."

Jun no pudo evitar incomodidad ante lo dicho y sonrió con amabilidad.

"- No serviría de mucho, éramos unos niños además nuestras familias ya estaban en un conflicto."

"- Si – murmuró pensativo – pero…cuando crecimos un poco te negaste rotundamente a eso."

"- ¿Me reprochas el haberte negado? – intentó bromear."

"- Te lo agradezco – sonrió con cansancio y mostró sinceridad – No creo haber sido un buen partido además, sabias lo que sentía por Pilika ¿verdad?"

Jun asintió con calma. Era verdad todo aquello. Eran solo unos adolecentes cuando al fin se podía dar la oportunidad de estar con él pero desde antes sabía que Horo Horo nunca la miraría de otra forma.

Al final se rindió y decidió permanecer como una amiga más aunque… Pilika se diese cuenta de lo contrario.

Se avergonzaba al pensar que la peli azul estaba al tanto de todo y en ocasiones se disculpaba con la mirada cuando Horo Horo daba rienda suelta a su cariño y la besaba frente a ella.

Pilika fue una joven muy dulce, había sido un caso extraño pero Horo Horo la había amado enserio y estaba segura que Pilika igual.

Se arrepentía al haber pensado por un minuto en la suerte de que Pilika hubiese fallecido. Fue entonces cuando vio lo destrozado que estaba el peli azul y se dijo que no deseaba volverlo a ver así.

Comprendió en aquel día trágico que a veces era mejor apreciar como la persona que uno ama era feliz con otra persona, que verlo hundirse y morir de tristeza.

Supo que ese día había madurado y estaría gustosa de permanecer a su lado con tal de verlo sonreír. Por esa razón bromeaba demasiado, por esa razón decidió ser como era en aquel momento. Pero… toda aquella supuesta preparación no la habían alertado para ese momento.

Horo Horo le agradecía y le hacía ver que él no podría estar con ella de otra forma que no fuese amistad.

Sonrió con desgana y le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro.

"- Anda, solo somos amigos ¿no es así? ¿Cómo podría imaginarme a tu lado?"

Horo Horo rió con cierta dificultad ¿Por qué se sentía de pronto molesto por sus palabras? Ella bromeaba así, debía recordarlo.

"- Vendré mañana – dijo con poco buen humor al terminar la conversación y ganándose una sonrisa cortes de la joven."

"- Te esperare – sonrió y sacudió su mano en señal de despedida hasta que se hubo marchado."

)

* * *

Tamao jugó y cargo a Jen cuando este se lo pedía pero Ren podía notar lo distante que se encontraba.

Era natural, era la forma en la cual Tamao se enfadaba y podía afirmar que no le gustaba.

No decidió forzarla y permaneció en silencio cuando por la noche regresaban a su hogar.

Jen venía dormido en el regazo de su madre mientras el auto en marcha se movía.

"- Se ha cansado demasiado – habló por fin la peli rosa sonriendo al mirar a su bebe – es muy parecido a ti ¿no lo crees?"

"- ¿Lo crees? – preguntó al cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa – entonces… la próxima vez habrá que hacer que el bebe se parezca a ti."

Tamao se sonrojó por sus palabras y luego suspiró al mirarlo. No podía evitar amarlo de aquella manera por ello no podía evitar sentir aquellos sentimientos ante la nueva visita.

"- No quiero… - murmuró captando la atención del Tao – N-No quiero que permanezcas a solas con ella."

Se sonrojó al exigir de esa forma, incluso había desviado su mirada ante tal arrebato, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Esperó una respuesta de Tao y al no llegar se digno a mirarlo notando una sonrisa maliciosa en él mientras la atraía un poco para besarla.

"- Sera como quieras – respondió cuando se separó levemente sabiendo que no podía hacer más por la presencia de Jen."

"- Promételo – exclamó apenada al no sentirse completamente segura."

Ren no dijo nada. Tanto tiempo le había causado daño que era normal que no se fiara de él aunque deseaba que confiase ciegamente.

"- Lo prometo – repitió para tranquilizarla y sentir como correspondía al final el beso. No paró por un buen rato hasta darse cuenta que podrían despertar a Jen – creo que será hasta aquí."

Tamao sonrió ruborizada y miró al pequeño.

"- Por un momento lo olvide – suspiró luego de estar pensativa – Jen se pone de mal humor cuando se le despierta bruscamente."

"- ¿Quién no? – preguntó Ren como si fuese algo normal haciendo sonreír a su esposa."

"- Muy parecidos… – murmuró encantada al ver el rostro tierno del pequeño."

Entre algunas charlas triviales, llegaron sin darse cuenta a su hogar.

Ren tomó al pequeño en brazos y bajó junto a Tamao quien iba a su lado sonriente. Aquello duró hasta entrar al hogar y notar a dos personas nuevas tomando asiento junto a Jun.

Ren pudo reconocer de inmediato a los visitantes y se tensó al notar a la mujer de elegante porte que pasó sus ojos oscuros desde Tamao hasta él.

Tamao pudo notar la sorpresa de la atractiva mujer y comprendió de inmediato quien era ella.

"- Ren – llamó la mujer que después de su sorpresa fingió sonreír – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Parece que debes presentarnos al pequeño."

"- Ella es mi esposa – comenzó Ren sabiendo que aquella mujer trataba de dejarla a un lado – Tamao de la familia Asakura y él es Jen Tao mi hijo."

El hombre junto a la mujer de elegante porte y cabello verdoso claro se puso de pie. Tamao observó su altura y se dijo que era un hombre muy apuesto. Tenía una sonrisa amable y encantadora. Cabellos azul oscuros y ojos claros.

Hizo una reverencia hacia los recién llegados y sonrió a Tamao.

"- No sabía que la familia Asakura tuviese una hija."

"- No… suelo relacionarme demasiado en reuniones sociales – fue la respuesta rápida de la peli rosa."

El hombre sonrió con encanto intencionado sorprendiéndola y haciendo de pronto que Ren se colocase frente a la joven obstruyendo así la visión el recién llegado.

"- He dicho que es mi esposa – dijo Ren con clara advertencia – espero no olvides ese detalle Lee Bruce Long."

Él levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y sonrió.

"- Fue un placer."

"- I-Igual – respondió Tamao quien no entendía lo que ocurría."

Jun negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Lee no se controlaba en lo absoluto cuando intentaba coquetear a alguna mujer que tenía a la mano.

"- Apenas hemos llegado – respondió la mujer – mi nombre es Guei Ying – dijo al referirse a Tamao."

Tamao hizo una reverencia sin sonreír, no podía y no lo haría. Ying notó extraño el gesto sin embargo dirigió la mirada hacía Ren Tao y sonrió con extraña expresión.

"- ¿Y bien Tao? – Decidió provocarlo - ¿es que no atenderán como deben? Necesitamos habitaciones."

Ren suspiró fastidiado eh hizo una señal a una mujer del servicio que parecía estar enterada.

"- Ya están listas – murmuró mirando a su hermana quien solo suspiraba ante lo inevitable – pueden subir cuando quieran."

"- Permiso – escuchó la voz dulce de su esposa – iré a dejar a Jen a su habitación."

Tamao se acercó a Ren hasta colocar en brazos a su hijo.

"- Iré enseguida – le murmuró con una mirada más calma algo que sorprendió a los invitados."

"- Esta bien – respondió sonriente despidiéndose cortésmente de todos y subiendo las escaleras."

Cuando desapareció de la vista pudo escuchar una risa estrepitosa de su invitada.

"- Tenía que verlo para creerlo – rió mirándolo de arriba abajo - ¿Tu? ¿Ren Tao siendo cariñoso?"

"- Es raro que puedas distinguir algo que sea cariñoso – contra ataco con sarcasmo haciendo que la mirada maliciosa de la joven se dejara notar."

"- Si no mal recuerdo di mucho cariño ¿lo recuerdas?"

Ren se puso tenso y le miró con seriedad y molestia.

"- No quiero que te metes con Tamao."

"- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente – solo… me divierto un poco."

Ren suspiró estresado al saber que era como si hablara con una pared.

"- La verdad… - tomó la palabra Lee – me sorprendió mucho saber que los Asakura tuvieran una hija."

"- Los Asakura han tenido conflictos internos en su familia – habló Jun. – por esa razón Tamao no se daba mucho a conocer."

"- Entiendo – sonrió mientras miraba a Ren quien volvió a mostrar aquella mirada de advertencia – ¿Acaso no me rendí?"

"- Te conozco demasiado – habló Ren."

"- Te aseguro que si me tienes como amenaza es porque dudas que tu mujer quiera estar contigo."

Sonrió esperando un contra ataque pero Ren Tao rió de manera segura y le observó.

"- No dudo eso- dijo con arrogante seguridad -mas sin embargo no me gusta que se acerquen cierto tipo de personas."

Y antes de escuchar respuestas subió sin despedirse de nadie dejando a Ying sorprendida mientras Lee miraba a Jun.

"- Valla que es posesivo."

"- Debiste verlo meses atrás – rió al recordar los anteriores eventos – Espero que entiendas lo que hemos hablado."

"- ¿Hm? ¿Sobre lo del compromiso?"

"- Se que vienes en contra de tu voluntad – dijo suspirando y mirando a Ying."

"- Yo no intervengo en las tonterías de mi hermana – respondió por lo bajo – pero déjame decirte que puedo soportarlo."

Jun sonrió y negó con su cabeza, era bien sabido que Lee Bruce Long era un encanto en persona y que no podía evitar la atención femenina, pero él era su amigo y estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado como apoyo aunque se incomodaba cuando intentaba coquetearla, pero, se dijo, era algo que debía soportar por un tiempo.

)

* * *

Tamao despertó con la luz del sol mientras notaba que estaba en los brazos de Ren completamente desnuda.

Se sonrojó nuevamente. Siempre terminaba avergonzándose pero no podía afirmar que no le gustase.

La noche anterior había permanecido callada y esperando las palabras de Ren pero, de un momento a otro solo la atrajo y la beso con ansias hasta terminar como estaban en esa mañana.

Quedó pensativa mientras su mejilla descansaba en el pecho de Ren.

"- ¿Aun sigues pensando en eso?"

Escuchó la voz de su esposo que la hizo sobresaltar sin moverse de su posición.

"- ¿Te he despertado?"

"- No – fue su única respuesta."

La joven sin querer responder se acercó más a él aunque no fue difícil al sentir que Ren lo hacía de igual manera.

Tamao comenzó a preguntarse si para él era un silencio incomodo o solo un silenció rutinario.

"-R-Ren – intentó hablar esta pero sintió como el joven se colocaba sobre ella de inmediato y comenzaba a devorar sus labios."

Bien, se dijo sonriendo para sus adentros mientras llegaba a la conclusión que aquel era un silencio rutinario para su esposo.

_**'

* * *

**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**'

* * *

**_

_**N/A: Me disculpo por haberme tardado esta vez pero el lunes tuve un práctico y waaaa no me quedo tiempo. De esta a la otra semana tengo parciales asa que veré si actualizo pronto o hasta dentro de una semana.**_

_**Aunque tratare de actualizar pronto ya que desde el 19 de diciembre no estaré en mi casa por razones de viaje y volveré hasta el año nuevo (XD solo de pachangona yo)**_

_**Y bueno empiezo ahora agradeciendo a melii – me agrada que te guste mi novela hehehe y sip fue una idea de una amiga aunque yu iba a meter otra cosa me gusto mas la sugerencia de ludy y me alegro y sip espera problemas para los dos en el otro cap.**_

_**Conchito- ahh mi amiga que alivio que te gustara de verdad y sip siempre me imagine que Ren no había aprendido solito a… bueno a todo eso igual siempre lo pensé pero no decidí abordarla en otro fic pero por la amiga que me sugirió la novela pues bien aquí esta XD y see ni yo me imagino a estos dos (Jun x Horo) pero no se me cautivo algunas cosas y que alivio que te guste de verdad. Espero hayas salido bien en tu prueba.**_

_**Minyooki chan-, claro que Ren sentirá celos hehehe es lo mas lindo que hay *o* pero todo a su tiempo ahorita quiero ver estos problemitas con él pero claro Ren siempre será posesivo XD hehe y sip mira quiero darle una hija Ren XD otra cosa amiga es que venganza innecesaria la terminare dentro de un tiempo pero el precio dem los recuerdos, ese fic ya esta terminado o.o de verdad que si. El único que he dejado pendiente es vengaza innecesaria.**_

_**Gabe logan – creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de algunos mangas chico u.u y clarooo recomiéndame un fic tuyo por favor es decir uno recomendado por vos y asi lo leere con gusto y de igual manera te digo que es un placer que me leas.**_

_**Sora miyamo- XD era demasiado bueno para ser verdad actualice rápido y esta vez tarde hehehe espero que este cap te guste.**_

_**isuzu92- gracias por tu comentario chica me animan mucho, y pues... hehehe uno que otro bache no esta mal hehe cuidate mucho espero que actualices tu igual y que espero que te guste este cap.  
**_

_**Alchemist souma – waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo sin verte que alegría T.T ay amiga que alivio que el fic te gustara de verdad ay pero no te preocupes igual yo andaba corta de tiempo y tengo exámenes pronto lo cual es matado de verdad u.u pero que bueno verte (leerte) espero el cap te guste.**_

_**Neyleth san – agradezco el gesto de leer mi fic y gracias por tu comntario es bueno tener a otra fanatica del Tamao x Ren y claro claro Ren tebdra celos a su tiempo solo debo acomodar algunas cosas del trama.**_

_**Bueno cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego. Hasta luego.**_


	5. Excusas

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap5: Excusas.**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"

* * *

  
**_

Lo miró una y otra vez. Terminaba sonriendo al verle coquetear con algunas empleadas de edades avanzadas.

Rió por lo bajo al saber que aquella mañana Lee Bruce Long no perdía el tiempo.

"- ¿Encantando damiselas? – se acercó Jun quien sonrió cuando las mujeres se despedían encantadas con el joven."

"- Sabes que eres la única para mí – respondió el sujeto haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano de Jun."

"- Oh, por supuesto que creo en tu ferviente amor – respondió siguiéndole el juego."

El joven sonrió y en un movimiento la tomó de la cintura con una rapidez que hicieron que Jun se quedase inmóvil al sentir sus labios pegados a los de él.

"- Vaya… que bonita reunión."

Reconociendo aquella voz de inmediato se separó tan rápido como pudo y observó tras ella a un Horo Horo de brazos cruzados mientras una mujer del servicio junto a él parecía haberse maravillado con la escena.

"- ¡Horo Horo! – dijo la peli verde rápidamente arreglándose el traje que Lee había desarreglado por el apretón."

Lee Bruce Long sonrió como siempre mientras advertía que Jun le miraba molesta.

"- Vamos vamos que solo fue hospitalidad – respondió este mientras se preguntaba porque Jun Tao de pronto había perdido su elegante control."

Notó una singular mirada sobre él, conocía perfectamente la expresión porque Ren había usado aquella expresión la noche anterior.

Sonrió al ver que el recién llegado estaba calmo pero con una mirada demasiado amenazadora.

"- Horokeu Usui- dijo Lee elevando intencionadamente la voz – tenía mucho de no escuchar algún ataque en secreto a la familia Tao."

"- Es natural – sonrió desafiante – si aviso, ya no sería sorpresa."

Jun no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta de Horo. Ella le observó con amabilidad notando que estaba demasiado serio. Él la miró y pareció reprocharle alguna cosa.

"- Veo que no venimos amigables ahora."

"- Supongo que no es agradable ver al sujeto que quiere suplantarme – realzó la última palabra haciendo que una emoción se formase en Jun."

Horo Horo la observó de pronto y sonrió de forma burlona haciendo que la Tao suspirase decepcionada. Él solo estaba siguiendo su papel, aquella sonrisa divertida en él solo aparecía cuando quería divertirse.

"- Ah, sí, el compromiso – dijo como si de pronto recordase el detalle sorprendiendo a Horo Horo quien esta vez frunció el ceño."

"- Si me disculpas – intervino Jun sabiendo que la hospitalidad entre ambos podía desaparecer de un momento a otro – tengo que hablar con mi prometido."

"- No lo será por mucho – respondió Lee al ver como Jun se alejaba tomando el brazo del peli azul."

"- ¿Quieres apostar? – respondió el peli azul al girarse solo un poco y dejar que Jun lo escoltase."

"- Era enserio cuando dijiste que vendrías temprano – sonrió ella pero notó que la expresión de Horo Horo era más seria - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó cuando llegaron hasta el salón principal."

"- ¿Le has dicho al idiota que lo amas?- preguntó con extraña burla y molestia."

Jun le miró de hito a hito para luego reír.

"- ¿Estás loco? Si le digo tal cosa es probable que me mande muy lejos."

"- Él no es para ti –repitió colocando una mano en su hombro – ese sujeto ni a mostrado el menor intento de golpearme cuando le dije que eras mi prometida. No está interesado, créeme."

"- Ya lo sé – respondió en una sonrisa cansada- pero no tiene que golpearte para probar interés."

"- Seguiré con el juego – dijo cuando supo que Jun no lo escucharía – pero no puedes besarlo."

"- ¿Besarlo?"

"- Se que tal vez estas fantaseando por ese beso – exclamó con una leve molestia – pero si quiero ayudarte lo harás en mis términos."

"- ¿Qué términos? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos con elegancia haciendo que Horo Horo mirase como las curvas de sus pechos se acentuaban."

"- Maldita sea… - murmuró desviando la mirada."

"- ¿Qué términos? –Repitió aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de por qué Horo había maldecido."

"- Ya sabes… - respondió mirándole a la cara y tratando de no distraerse en detalles del cuerpo femenino – nada de besos extraños, se supone que estamos prometidos."

Jun notó que el tono autoritario de Horo había vuelto y rió al verlo azorado cuando había bajado la mirada.

Ella no era tímida hasta cierto punto pero, sabía muy bien que si tuviese mas agallas hubiese utilizado varios métodos contra el peli azul.

Aquello hubiese sido algo vacio y ruin sabiendo que el peli azul solo sentía cariño y costumbre hacía ella.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenía pero, no deseaba que él la mirase como los demás. Por aquella razón guardaba las apariencias.

"- De acuerdo – sonrió – nada de besos extraños y si me dejas explicar, fue una pequeña broma de él."

"- ¿Esas son bromas? – Preguntó sorprendido y algo tenso – nunca hiciste esas bromas conmigo."

¿Hacerlas? Se preguntó Jun sabiendo que mentía sobre las bromas.

"- Son… bromas exclusivas de él – respondió tratando de sonar firme."

"- ¿Y dejas que eso ocurra? – preguntó acercándose - ¿Les das ese privilegio a todos o solo es él el afortunado?"

A Jun no le gustó aquella insinuación ¿es que creía que ella era así?

"- Solo a él – respondió desafiante haciendo que el peli azul diese un paso hacia atrás mirándole con cierto reproche."

"- Ya dije mis términos – reiteró – si quieres que te ayude debes obedecerme."

"- Claro, amo ¿alguna cosa más? – preguntó haciendo una reverencia graciosa y logrando así que Horo sonriese juguetón de nuevo mientras su rostro volvía a relajarse."

)

* * *

"- ¡Jen Tao!"

Se escuchó la voz de su esposa haciendo que entrase rápidamente a la habitación del bebe notando a una Tamao sentada en el piso mientras que varios juguetes estaban a su alrededor

Permaneció en el marco de la puerta con una mano en su bolsillo y mirando al pequeño quien arrojaba mas juguetes al piso.

"- No puedo creerlo – escuchó a Tamao murmurar cuando se puso de pie - ¿Cómo has podido arrojar todo esto?"

El pequeño parecía encantado con la mirada reprobadora de su madre mientras balbuceaban cosas que no podían comprenderse. Estiraba sus brazos una y otra vez hacía ella.

Tamao sonrió con cariño y pareció rendirse al acercarse al bebe y querer tomarlo en brazos.

"- No lo hagas – escuchó la voz de Ren haciéndola detenerse de presto."

"- Buenos días – saludó Tamao extrañada – solo iba a cargarlo."

"- Lo mimas demasiado – dijo su esposo al acercarse hasta rozar levemente sus labios – tienes que aprender a resistir los impulsos cariñosos – le murmuró con una sonrisa al verla encantada con el beso."

"- C-Claro que no lo hago siempre, pero sé como resistirlos – se justificó rápidamente volviéndose a Jen sabiendo que su esposo la observaba con aquella sonrisa arrogante que le causaba excitación y un extraño nerviosismo."

Ren pasó a su lado y se acercó al pequeño cuando este tomó otro pequeño juguete y decidió arrojarlo.

"- No, no lo harás – dijo el padre del pequeño al colocar el objeto en un lugar más alto por encima de la espaciosa cuna."

El pequeño miró el lugar y comenzó a estirar los brazos hacía el objeto. Al saber que no podía alcanzarlo comenzó a sollozar.

Tamao estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero Ren la detuvo al negar con su cabeza.

"- Si se le consiente siempre – dijo al ponerse frente a ella de brazos cruzados – solo causará más problemas… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver la mirada sorprendida de su esposa."

Tamao hizo una señal haciendo que Ren girara en dirección a la cuna notando para su sorpresa que el pequeño se subía por medio de los almohadones y barras hasta alcanzar el objeto y lanzarlo nuevamente sonriendo.

Tamao se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos pero Ren estaba ya sosteniéndole con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"- Un chico listo – murmuró sin dejar de sonreir – no esperaba menos - repitió la frase la cual indicaba aceptación a su hijo"

"- ¿Acaso no se le pondría un poco de disciplina? – preguntó Tamao suspirando al saber que ahora Ren estaba aceptando aquello."

"- Si – fue la respuesta distraída de Ren al cargar al pequeño y sonreír."

Tamao les observó con una sonrisa. Definitivamente tendrían problemas de disciplina cuando el pequeño creciese un poco más.

Jen parecía muy a gusto con la presencia de su padre pero aquello duro poco tiempo al querer dirigirse a Tamao mientras sollozaba.

"- Supongo que la tregua termino – exclamó Ren al dar en brazos al pequeño sabiendo que tenía hambre- comes demasiado."

"- Ren – llamó su esposa en señal de desaprobación – Jen debe comer mucho, está creciendo – sonrió al pequeño al acercar un biberón que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa."

"- Claro, luego te quejaras de no poder cargarlo – dijo, haciendo que su esposa suspirase y le diese la espalda mientras le murmura ciertas cosas al bebe."

Él sonrió con más tranquilidad y permaneció allí hasta ver como el regordete bebe dormía de nuevo. Le gustaba estar cerca de su esposa y más en momentos así.

Desde que había sabido cuanto significaba ella para él siempre deseó situaciones similares.

"- Esta bien, no me obedezcas – dijo en un tono característico de él – al final siempre podré convencerte de lo contrario."

Tamao no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con su cabeza mientras colocaba a Jen en su cuna.

"- Claro que casi nunca me convences – dijo al arreglar las sabanas del pequeño."

"- Yo diría que sí – exclamó de brazos cruzados y mirada pensativa- si no hubiese insistido algunos meses atrás…"

Ren calló al sentir como Tamao se acercaba hasta abrazarlo con ternura.

"- Siempre hubiese vuelto – murmuró contra su pecho – te lo puedo asegurar pero…"

"- Tenías miedo – dijo este al colocar una mano en la espalda de la joven."

"- No quiero que algo te dañe – dijo al levantar su mirada haciendo que él sonriese con cansancio y cierta arrogancia."

"- Aun con todo este tiempo transcurrido – murmuró al tomarla del mentón – no entiendo cómo puedes…"

Bajó su tono de voz y comenzó a besarla con una delicadeza que pasó pronto a algo más exigente.

Ren la tomó de la cintura con fuerza atrayéndola y haciendo que la joven rodease su cuello con ambos brazos.

Todo parecía estársele yendo de las manos cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó Tamao al separarse de él agitada y avergonzándose del lugar en el cual se estaban poniendo cariñosos."

"- Créeme, - murmuró al sacudir sus cabellos – sería mucho peor si jen tuviese algunos años más y estuviese despierto. Entonces el cuento de la cigüeña ya no serviría de mucho."

"- Esa no es razón para… - se detuvo al sentir los labios de su esposo."

"- No actúes como si solo yo fuese el culpable – respondió al separarse y notarla agitada."

"- Iré a atender – murmuró aturdida y nerviosa al sentir que su esposo no le quitaba la mirada de encima."

Por una parte sabía que no era lo correcto pero no dejaba de sonreír encantada ante lo que ocurría entre ella y su esposo. Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa de pronto se borró.

"- Buenos…días – murmuró una dudosa mujer de cabellos verdosos claros enviándole una mirada crítica al aspecto de la peli rosa."

Aquello sonrojó a Tamao quien comenzó a arreglar su cabello desordenado mientras Ren se colocaba su lado.

"- Buenos días- dijo con seriedad."

"- Pensaba que estarías abajo – sonrió con extraña mirada – la vida de casado es muy difícil ¿no es así?"

"- Por su puesto – exclamó el Tao con autoridad - ¿A qué viene la visita matutina al haber dado por hecho que estaría abajo?"

"- Conocer mejor al pequeño… - exclamó sonriendo – y claro, a tu esposa."

Tamao notó su tono y se imaginó de qué querría hablar.

"- Sería un… placer – respondió Tamao con su dulce voz sorprendiendo a Ren quien estaba a punto de contradecir a Ying."

Tamao sonrió levemente al notar la presión que Ren hacía al tomarla de la cintura. No la contradecía en ese momento pero parecía estar molesto.

La joven se reclinó a él y colocó una mano en su pecho para poder tranquilizarlo. Algo que logró al escuchar el suspiro resignado de Ren y la sorpresa en los ojos de Ying.

"- Bajaremos en un momento – dijo antes de despedir a la recién llegada y cerrar la puerta tras de sí - ¿en que estas pensando?"

Tamao le observó. Aun parecía muy serio y sus brazos cruzados no daban una buena señal

"- Quiere hablar conmigo ¿acaso es muy malo? – preguntó con cortesía."

"- Sabes bien que ella… - murmuró – ella te fastidiará."

"- No si le ignoro ante un comentario inoportuno."

Ren miró a su esposa, no le gustaba la idea de que se acercara a Ying. Aquella mujer podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

"- Tamao – llamó este con advertencia."

"- A menos… - dijo en voz baja – que haya algo que no deseas contarme."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- N-No deseas que hable con ella ¿es que hay algo más? – preguntó insegura."

"- Te lo he dicho todo – respondió este con seriedad."

"- Entonces… no hay problema – se dijo poco convencida."

"- No tienes por qué dudar de mi – exclamó de pronto molesto ante la idea."

Tamao se giró y decidió ocuparse de los juguetes que el pequeño Jen había arrojado al piso. Se había hecho un silencio que fue roto al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza.

Aquella era una señal inequívoca que su esposo estaba molesto.

Tamao suspiró tristemente y depositó los objetos sobre un pequeño baúl al pie de la cuna. Ahora sabía que Ren le amaba pero… él debería comprenderla, se dijo, aquella mujer había sido algo especial para Ren de seguro y ahora estaba ahí con intenciones poco confiables.

Amaba a su esposo pero sus pequeños celos le hacían desconfiar.

)

* * *

Ren bajó las escaleras con poco buen humor. Tamao insistía en hablar con esa mujer y ellos apenas llevaban una vida tranquila ahora. No dejaría que Ying interrumpiera aquello aunque… ¿no era eso lo que ya había hecho? ¿No se había alterado ya porque Tamao aceptara hablar con ella?

Él habló con su esposa y se sinceró completamente para que pudieran arreglarlo pero… le fastidiaba la idea de ver duda en el rostro de su esposa.

Era arrogante con todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás, sabía muy bien que Tamao no dejaría de amarlo por poca cosa pero… siempre se notaba insegura.

En los últimos meses había intentado llenarla de seguridad, hacerle entender que le amaba y aunque le apenaba sentirlo, daría su vida por ella.

Ren pareció complacido con el avance, ella parecía ya no dudar de él hasta el momento que tuvo que hablar de Ying, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Apenas estaban tratando de vivir tranquilos, era normal que la confianza de Tamao se tambaleara un poco al haberle confesado todo pero… ella debía confiar en él, no había justificación para eso.

Al final se molestó consigo mismo y decidió dirigirse a la habitación de estudio con una expresión de fastidio.

"- Vaya, no amanecimos de buen humor."

Ren rió por lo bajo con arrogancia antes de girarse hacía la voz conocida que lo había hecho detenerse.

"- Mi humor no mejora al escucharte, Usui."

"- Y yo que estaba tan… interesado en alegrarte- dijo en sarcasmo amenazador."

"- He dejado que permanezcas aquí solo por mi hermana – frunció el ceño – más vale que te mantengas alejado de todos los demás."

"- De tu esposa querrás decir – sonrió haciendo que Ren se molestase en serio – aunque…la idea no está nada mal."

Supo que había sido un error decir aquello al sentir como Ren, a la altura del cuello, lo tomaba por la camisa mientras que él, luego de su expresión sorprendida sonrió retándolo.

Se dijo que aquello sería un buen pretexto para descargar toda su frustración al haber salido del comedor para no tener que soportar más al tal Lee.

Ren levantó su puño y se detuvo justo a centímetros de tocar el rostro del peli azul.

"- ¿Qué pasa? – Provocó - ¿tienes miedo?"

"- ¿De ti? – Preguntó con ironía bajando la mano pero sin dejar de sujetarle por el cuello- por lo que veo me estas provocando a propósito. Te daré el puñetazo cuando sepa que no lo deseas."

"- Anda – dijo con una mirada calculadora – oh prefieres que busque a tu esposa para llevármela y…"

No terminó la frase, Horo recibió el puñetazo y ya estaba en el piso.

"- Eres un maldito – murmuró Ren furioso- te lo has buscado."

"- ¡Ren! – escuchó la dulce voz preocupada de su esposa quien bajaba las escaleras con rapidez."

Tamao observó al peli azul en el piso y luego a Ren, corrió y se dirigió al Tao para cerciorarse que estuviese bien.

"- Claro – ironizó Horo Horo al acariciar su mejilla lastimada – revísale el puño por si no se quebró algún hueso."

La joven presente le observó. Había aparecido justo en el momento cuando Ren golpeaba a Usui, no sabía que había pasado pero… sabía que aquel hombre se lo tenía merecido.

"- Estoy bien – le dijo su esposo cuando ella se mostró tan preocupada."

Tamao estaba a punto de decir algo más pero calló al escuchar pasos acercándose.

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Jun al haber entrada a la sala junto a los invitados."

Notó al Usui en el piso, sentado, mientras que Ren y Tamao frente a él no le daba buena señal.

Se acercó fingiendo su preocupación y se puso de rodillas junto a él.

"- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le murmuró al mirar su mejilla."

"- Yo me lo busqué – Fue la respuesta del peli azul – pero parece que solo el Tao pudo golpear. Yo no tuve oportunidad."

Jun le observó con clara preocupación y una mirada triste.

"- Horo… ¿te ocurre algo?"

"- Créeme – dijo al ponerse de pie sin mirarla – no lo sé."

"- ¿Por eso saliste tan precipitado del comedor? – escuchó la voz de Lee quien sonreía - ¿solo para provocar una pelea?"

Horo se sacudió la ropa y no respondió. No lo admitiría pero esta fastidiado de escuchar anécdotas "divertidas" que habían vivido Jun y aquel mujeriego.

Ren entrecerró sus ojos al percatarse de algo. El Usui le estaba provocando pero por el fastidio que notaba en su rostro supo que la causa había sido Lee Bruce Long.

"- Pues por lo que veo, Ren como siempre ha salido ileso – dijo la voz de Ying quien le sonreía abiertamente."

Ren suspiró cansado de la jugarreta y miró a su esposa.

"- Estoy bien, es enserio – repitió al verla acercarse más a él."

"- ¿Te provocó? – preguntó Tamao al tomarlo del brazo y haciéndolo sonreír levemente ante la preocupación."

"- ¡Ja! – escuchó la voz burlonamente molesta del Usui – al Tao solo debes mencionarle fastidiar secundado con tu nombre y es suficiente excusa para matar a cualquiera."

Ren frunció el ceño furioso. No le gustaba que dijese eso tan abiertamente.

"- ¿Fue por mi? – preguntó una Tamao sonriendo con embeleso al saber aquello."

"- Solo no hables de mas – dijo Ren molesto dirigiéndose a Horo Horo mientras trataba de que su esposa no notase lo apenado que estaba porque supiese aquello."

La sonrisa de Tamao se volvió demasiado cariñosa poniendo nervioso al Tao quien aclaraba su garganta mientras sentía como su esposa entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él

"- Tamao… - murmuró este al fingir no sentir nada por el roce."

"- No apruebo los golpes – dijo esta al mirarlo – pero… - se acercó más a él sin dejar de sonreír."

El Tao suspiró y desvió su mirada apenado al notar que, sumando a las personas del servicio quienes sonreían, ya tenían muchos espectadores.

"

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

"

* * *

_**N/A:**__** bueno aquí vengo con mi otro cap. Una cosa, es que pido un favor.**_

_**Hehe lean mis notas de autor, es decir ya van varias veces que pongo, si, le causaré celos a Ren pero quiero que la historia avance y todavía hay personas que me dicen que porque no lo hago. Ya avise que sí.**_

_**Conchito- wiii mi amiga mil gracias por tu apoyo no sabes como lo valoro enserio que si y sip el 18 me ire de vacaciones wiii mil gracias amiga. Espero el capitulo te guste mucho.**_

_**Gabe logan- gracias por recomendarme estos fics, leere los que me recomiendas solo dame tiempecito. La otra semana tengo exámenes y en vacaciones me dedicare a leer wiii y gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Alchemist souma- mil gracias por la crítica y por avisarme de verdad a veces uno ni se da cuenta de verdad gracias, espero que ahora no se me haya pasado algo sino me avisas. Gracias por leerme de verdad.**_

_**Melii- hehe que bueno que te causa intrigas wiii espero que este capítulo te guste y que en sí la nueva pareja loca que puse te este agradando hehehe.**_

_**Neyleth-can – con respecto a lo que dices ojala leas las notas de autor de arriba. Ya que ya avise sobre que Ren tendría celos. Mil gracias por leerme y estar al tanto de mi fic, me halaga mucho y espero que este cap te guste.**_

_**Bueno tengo que estudiar para mi examen así que los dejo. Hasta luego.**_


	6. Viaje para dos

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap. 6: Viaje para dos.**_

* * *

.

* * *

"- Es sumamente encantador verlos así – fueron las murmuraciones de la peli verde con un tono bromista al pasar un algodón por la mejilla lastimada del joven frente a ella."

"- Ah, veo envidia en tus ojos – ironizó Horo horo siguiendo su juego cuando volvió su mirada hacia la pareja al fondo de la habitación. Tamao parecía hablarle a Ren sobre cosas triviales, limpiando su puño mientras este le miraba con una calma extraña a él."

"- En realidad no – sonrió con malicia al pensar que estaba haciendo lo mismo que la peli rosa. Cuidar del idiota que amaba. – Espera, no tengo vendajes – murmuró al mirar el botiquín a su lado."

"- Solo es un corte en la mejilla – protestó este."

"- ¿No creerás que dejare que arruines lo mejor que has tenido?"

"- ¿Y eso es…?"

"- Tu rostro por supuesto – bromeo."

"- Entonces no deberías arruinar tus manos, puede que sea lo mejor que tengas – la miró con la misma sonrisa."

"- ¿De verdad te parece lo mejor? – preguntó al reclinare a él fingiendo inocencia, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el joven quien sintió que se estaba quedando sin ideas al ver las curvas de aquella mujer."

"- Ibas por vendajes – aclaró su garganta mirando hacía otra dirección."

"- Tienes razón – sonrió al ponerse de pie y caminar fuera del salón."

Horo no la perdió de vista hasta que salió de allí y fue el instante en que sintió una mirada sobre él.

Ahí estaba Ren Tao con un semblante asesino dedicado a él.

"- No es lo que parece – bromeó con claro sarcasmo el peli azul en voz alta al sentir la incomodidad de saber que el Tao notaría el interés natural que despertaba Jun en los hombres."

Tamao miró al Usui sin comprender y luego a Ren quien entrecerraba sus ojos.

"- ¿Y qué es lo que parece?"

Horo cambió su sonrisa por un atisbo de molestia. Decidió recostarse en la pared y esperar a Jun sin responder.

La idea de explicarle aquello al Tao era inconcebible pero… ¿de qué se preocupa aquel idiota? Puede que Jun atrajera la atención pero no es que hubiese imaginado alguna vez meterse con una Tao en realidad.

Aunque al analizarlo un poco… si no hubiese sido una Tao…

Abrió sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza riendo.

El golpe ya era demasiado se dijo al ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la salida.

"- Debería permanecer ahí – fueron las palabras tranquilas de Tamao sin mirarlo – Jun vendrá pronto."

"- Gracias – murmuró sonriendo a sabiendas que aquella peli rosa no parecía querer hablarle en realidad – pero es mejor que la encuentre."

Ren notó la incomodidad de su esposa y no hizo más que colocar una mano en su cabeza.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confusa."

"-Nada – se reclinó y la dejó hacer."

* * *

Horo agradeció que Ren hubiese mandado a casi todos los demás en aquella mansión a volver a lo suyo debido a la vergüenza de su escena con la peli rosa.

Podría buscar a Jun sin miradas extrañas.

Subió los escalones cuando no la encontró en el salón o la cocina. Se acercó a las habitaciones del segundo piso y fue donde por la pequeña abertura de la puerta la vio.

"- ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – fue la sonrisa cansada de Jun."

"- Es muy extraño que alguien te ponga nerviosa- se encogió de hombros - Supuse que Jun Tao debía estar enamorada."

La voz lo hizo percatarse de la presencia de Lee , algo que lo puso alerta de inmediato.

"- Veo que el dramatismo va contigo – rió con encanto."

El mencionado la miró con más seriedad, se acerco a ella, y aquel movimiento hizo que Usui pensara lo peor.

"- Dime su nombre."

"- ¿Su nombre? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Creo que es el momento de hablar."

"- ¿No lo sospechas ya?"

"- Solo deseo que me lo confirmes."

Jun sonrió nuevamente con cansancio pero al ver la sonrisa tranquila en Lee sintió que podía confiar aquel secreto que había guardado por años.

"- Veras… - comenzó luego de suspirar – es que yo…"

"- Es que no te apresuras – interrumpió haciendo que ambos en la habitación se asustaran en especial Jun Tao quien palideció al pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido si hubiese terminado de hablar. Era más que seguro que el Usui escuchó parte de la conversación."

Aquella reacción junto con la sonrisa fingida de Horo hicieron que Lee llegara a una conclusión.

"- Me voy – continuo el peli azul – es mejor que bajes conmigo."

"- Si, claro – mintió Jun conociendo bien la tensión de Horo – hablaremos luego Lee."

"- Por supuesto – sonrió haciendo una inclinación muy bien actuada y les miró marcharse."

"- ¿Me esperaras? – fue la pregunta de Jun al verlo caminar con rapidez."

"- Eres una tonta – murmuró el peli azul con lentitud cuando se detuvo de espaldas a ella."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula"

"- Veo que tu cerebro para el ajedrez no es bueno en cuanto a los hombres."

Jun parpadeo confundida mas luego frunció el ceño.

"- Claro – ironizó molesta– yo soy quien se pelea con mi hermano cuando estoy celoso."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó furioso haciéndola dudar. No es que ella creyese que estuviese celoso en realidad pero tenía que defenderse con algo – Te he salvado de quedar en ridículo."

"- ¿Ridículo?"

"- Ibas a hablar."

Jun lo pensó un momento y comprendió de inmediato el mal entendido. Horo Horo aun seguía pensando igual.

"- ¿Porque quedaría en ridículo? – preguntó ofendida."

"- ¡Porque ese idiota no te aceptara!"

"- ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"- ¡Solo lo sé! – Respondió sin razonamiento – Abrirías la boca – repitió."

"- Así es – dijo con seriedad, retándolo a que dijese algo mas."

"- ¡Perfecto! – Ironizó furioso al girarse a ella y mirarla como si de verdad la detestara - ¿Por qué debería haber compromiso entre nosotros?"

Jun Tao supo que en cuanto hablase, todo terminaría. Miró el piso como si se despidiese de aquella cercanía al haber fingido el compromiso y le observó con seriedad.

"- Tienes razón… es suficiente."

La miró de hito a hito. Escucharla lo enfureció más. En aquel momento la consideraba la mujer más estúpida.

"- Entonces no vuelvas a molestarme – soltó con frialdad."

"- Así será – respondió sin emoción alguna."

"- Lo último que quiero es mezclarme con mas Tao – exclamó marchándose sin voltear."

Se apresuró por las escaleras balbuceando maldiciones y subiendo a su auto, se marchó rumbo a casa.

De pronto la mujer más inteligente que había conocido le parecía idiota, ¡Todos le parecían idiotas! Lo más seguro es que Jun hablaría con Lee sobre lo tontamente enamorada que estaba de él y lo invitaría a soportar una boda aburrida.

¿Y porque demonios se enfada por eso? ¿Aquello no era el objetivo en primer lugar? No quería razonar en ese instante, estaba furioso y ¡Jun era la culpable!

"- ¿Señor? – preguntó una de las mucamas que le recibía en la entrada. Este le dio su chaqueta furioso y ordenó que no se le molestara."

* * *

"- Tres días… - repitió para ella misma con semblante molesto y nostálgico."

Durante tres días no había escuchado noticias de él, ni siquiera una disculpa por su actitud. ¿Qué le ocurría? Era como si de pronto…

No, se dijo, era un interés fraternal, no se haría ilusiones de nuevo con alguien por el cual estaba perdiendo los mejore años de su vida.

Parecía distraída, sin perder su gracia y elegancia, sonreía de manera vacía extrañando al peli azul pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía acercarse a él ni siquiera contarle la verdad.

"- ¿Jun? – llamó la voz dulce de Tamao cuando se asomó a su habitación."

"- Dime – respondió al alejarse de su ventana."

Tamao mordió su labio inferior. Notaba muy bien que la depresión de la Tao se debía a la ausencia de Horo Horo pero… cuando se lo mencionaba a Ren este rehuía el tema furioso.

"- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en el jardín?"

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida – pensé que tus flores eran algo muy preciado…"

"- Y lo son – respondió sin comprender."

"-No soy muy buena en esas cosas."

"- Pero es algo muy sencillo – sonrió sin creer ni una palabra. No había mujer mas diestra y elegante que Jun Tao."

Estaba decidida a reanimarla y aprovecharía el momento en que Jen dormía, Ren estaba de viaje y sus dudas en cuanto a Ying podían esperar.

"- Podría enseñarte."

"- En realidad… - comenzó Jun con incomodidad pero al notar la expresión de la joven, decidió contradecirse. -Aunque si te tengo como maestra… - exclamó rápidamente haciendo a la peli rosa ruborizar y sonreír asintiendo."

* * *

Estaba furioso, aunque al pensarlo mejor se sintió estresado. No había tenido noticias de Jun y le enfurecía que no intentase comunicarse con él aunque al final todo era culpa suya.

Se arrepentía de sus palabras pero no se atrevía a hablar a la mansión de los Tao y darse cuenta de la posible boda de aquella mujer, además… ¿estaría tan molesta que no se atrevería a avisarle de su boda?

Pensarlo cada día le desesperaba y la gota que colmó el vaso fue aquella mañana en que había escuchado a la mucama hablar del nuevo compromiso de la Tao, haciéndolo aliviarse de saber que la peli verde aun no se había casado y teniendo la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes que cometiese un error.

Aceleró su auto y miró la mansión a lo lejos. Estacionó fuera y rápidamente entró por el jardín, empujando la rejilla y sorprendiéndose que el sujeto que la custodiaba no le sacara de ahí.

Se encaminó a la casa pero unos gritos en un invernadero a la cercanía lo habían distraído.

Se apresuró al escuchar unos ruidos familiares y se sorprendió ver en el suelo a Jun Tao con un pantalón más grande que el de su medida y una camisa ajustada mientras su cabello, suelto, estaba cubierto de tierra y flores.

Tamao vestía igual pero tenía el cabello tomado por una coleta.

"- Te dije que no era buena – sonrió Jun quien tomo asiento mientras reía."

Para Tamao y Horo era increíble que aun en esa situación se mirase hermosa y elegante.

"- Perdóname, no debí pedirte que colocaras ese jarrón ahí."

Miró los restos del jarrón y la tierra en el piso con culpabilidad.

"- No te preocupes – la observó sonriendo y se percató del recién llegado."

Tamao giró en su dirección y se sorprendió.

"- Vaya, tenemos visita – murmuró Jun como si nada mirando el piso tratando de ponerse en pie."

Al verla jadear Tamao le detuvo preocupada mientras Horo se acercaba rápidamente tomándola en brazos.

"- Estoy bien – exclamó molesta por el agarre del recién llegado."

"- Es mejor que vayas por un botiquín- Horo sugirió a Tamao."

La peli rosa les miró un momento. Aunque fuese muy poca aquella reacción, Jun había cambiado su semblante pero luego, pensó en las heridas de la Tao y asintió preocupada mientras desaparecía rápidamente.

"- Creo que el botiquín es lo que más se usa acá.– trató de bromear al colocar a la chica sobre una mesa pero esta permanecía sin mirarle."

"- ¿Has venido solo a eso?"

"- ¿No merezco otra clase de palabras? – exclamó al quitar una flor de su cabeza – no espere encontrarme a Jun Tao en estas condiciones, de seguro tu amado se escandalizaría al verte."

"- No lo creo – le miró con seriedad – me ha visto así."

El buen humor de Horo se disipó y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa acercándose a Jun quien no se intimidaba por la cercanía.

"- No te casaras con él – ordenó."

"- Dudo que él lo quiera."

"- ¿Se lo dijiste?"

"- No – respondió desafiante."

"- ¿Aun sigue en pie su compromiso?"

"- Lee sigue aquí pero no me casaré con él."

Escuchar aquella frase lo hizo suspirar interiormente y le miró con más calma.

"- Lo siento."

"- ¿Que sientes?- cruzó sus brazos tratando de verse elegante aunque su apariencia en aquel momento parecía más el de una niña, algo increíble en una mujer tan notable como ella."

Su cabello suelto y desordenado y aquel atuendo la hacían ver atractiva de la forma más terrenal. No era tan intimidante como verla con su ropa habitual que exaltaba cada curva y le hacían ponerse nervioso.

"- Me gusta el cabello así – murmuró ."

"- ¿Cubierto de barro? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- Me refería a la abundancia."

"- Ya veo… - murmuró distraídamente aparentando no saber la fascinación que tenía Horo por el cabello largo."

"- Siento haber dicho todo aquello – la miró con seriedad."

"- ¿Por qué decidiste venir? – preguntó sin rodeos."

"- Por una broma de mi mucama."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Nada importante – dijo al recordar la habladuría de aquella mujer. Lo más seguro es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito para que él viniese aquel día y debía admitir que si decía esa razón Jun pensaría las cosas de otra manera."

"- ¿Has decidido rendirte con él?"

"- Eso intentó – lo miró- pero… como veras, cuesta demasiado."

"- Entonces – puso su atención en su cabello tratando de no verla a los ojos - ¿no quisieras alejarte de él por un tiempo?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Un viaje… - comenzó murmurando distraídamente."

"- ¿Qué planeas? – su pregunta lo hizo sonreír como un niño haciéndola rendirse y al final corresponder a esa sonrisa."

"- En unos días planeaba visitar Hokkaido."

"- ¿El lugar donde naciste?- preguntó haciendo memoria."

Usui asintió y aclaró su garganta cuando sintió que la miraba demasiado.

"- En realidad… podríamos hacer juntos el viaje – murmuró algo incomodo."

Jun Tao escuchó la petición con sorpresa y desconfianza. Sabía muy bien que Horo en años anteriores se había reprimido a viajar ahí por sus recuerdos con Pilika pero el pedirle que la acompañara… ¿era posible que la estuviese tomando más en cuenta? ¿Tan de repente?… no, la cruda respuesta era que no, así que la única explicación era… culpabilidad.

Inclinó su cabeza y rió con desgana.

"- ¿Jun?"

"- No."

"- ¿No?"

"- Me has oído."

". ¿Quieres permanecer aquí? ¿No quieres olvidarlo?"

"- Eso intento – le desafió."

"- Entonces acompáñame."

"- Puedes ir solo."

"- En realidad… quisiera que fueras conmigo – murmuró con sinceridad, una que Jun nunca había visto en él."

"-Pero…"

"-Lo siento – repitió – No sé qué es lo que me pasa últimamente – justificó sus acciones tocando su cabeza."

"- Tampoco sé lo que me pasa – mintió con un poco de tristeza."

"Alejarnos por un tiempo nos haría bien- murmuró estudiándola."

"- Pero…"

"Será por poco tiempo."

Vacaciones, se dijo, mini vacaciones con él todo el tiempo. Como si se tratase de una adolescente, sintió que debía aprovechar aquello. Sabía que aquella invitación no era común en él.

"- creo que… tienes razón…"

"- ¿Razón? – Repitió esperando que su respuesta fuese cierta."

"-Tal vez espero demasiado de esa persona, así que un viaje me caería bien… - sonrió con sinceridad."

El joven asintió y la miró detenidamente.

"- Lo olvidaras – exclamó con seguridad y una sonrisa tranquila."

"Lo dudo – le observó detenidamente – pero… trataré."

* * *

C**_ontinuara..._**

* * *

N/A:

__

primeramente no se como pedirles a todos mil disculpas por la tardanza, en serio que si. La verdad es que mis estudios estan absorbiendo casi todo mi tiempo y la verdad es que este y mis otros dos fics de Tamao x ren serán los ultimos que escribire de shaman king. Primero porque ya he pasado mas de 8 años escribiendo de ellos XD, segundo porque mi tiempo ya es corto y dudo que pueda escribir mas de ellos y tercero si empiezo otro fic con otra tematica creo que me podré tomar mi tiempo.

Si actualice este fic es porque tenía ganas de seguir escribiendolo XD de los otros dos me ha dado hueva aunque tengo los machotes pero... bueno tenía ganas y hay que aprovechar las ganas. Seguiré este fic hasta que se me quiten las ganas y concluiré con los demas Xd es por etapas que me gusta escribir continuaciones así que espero que les guste este cap y como repito "he tenido ganas de escribir" publicaré otro cap el sabado o domingo (de este mismo fic) cuidence y espero leer mas fics de Tamao x Ren.

Hasta luego y gracias por su apoyo.


	7. Beso

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap. 7: Beso.**_

* * *

.

* * *

Tamao regresó y se sorprendió de verlos nuevamente sonriendo y cordiales. Suspiró y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Parecía que Horo había logrado lo que ella intentaba desde un principio con Jun.

"- Si pudiéramos llevar a Jun a la sala pudiera revisar su pierna – murmuró con voz dulce sorprendiéndolos y haciendo al joven asentir tomando a la peli verde en brazos."

Cuando llegaron a la sala, coloco a Jun sobre un sofá y esperó a que la peli rosa le atendiese y algo que no pasó desapercibido fue la eficiencia en hacerlo rápidamente.

"- Solo ha sido una pequeña herida – exclamó Jun sonriendo."

"-Lo lamento, ha sido mi culpa."

"- Claro que no – se apresuró a responder- te aseguro que me ayudó mucho."

"- ¿Ayudarte?"

Jun sonrió enigmáticamente, como siempre pero eso bastó para hacer sonreír a Tamao.

Comenzó a guardar las cosas y se alejó nuevamente de ahí en dirección a las habitaciones.

"- Ese idiota tiene suerte – murmuró."

"- Te aseguro que mi hermano ya lo sabe."

"- Entonces... – cambió el tema – esperaremos al Tao."

"-¿Esperarlo?"

"- Claro, ¿Cómo quieres salir de viaje conmigo si no le avisas?"

"-No soy una niña – exclamó – además ¿desde cuándo tu…? – calló al verlo reír por lo bajo. No es que en realidad quisiera avisar a Ren, solo quería fastidiarlo por ello – no tienes remedio.

* * *

Dejó el botiquín en su habitación y se preguntó en que pudo haber ayudado a Jun. Por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba mejor con el regreso del Usui aunque nunca explicó porque dejó de venir en primer lugar.

Se acercó a la cuna y sonrió al ver a Jen dormido.

"- ¿Cómo sucedió?"

La pregunta y la voz hicieron que girara y se encontrara con Ying de pie con aire pensativo.

"- ¿Sucedió?"

Alzo una ceja y señaló la cuna provocando en Tamao un muy notable sonrojo que hicieron que Ying riera.

"- Sé de donde vienen los niños. Lo que no me explico es como termino Ren contigo."

"- Creo que eso lo sabe – respondió con un poco de irritación."

"-Lo sé – volvió a responder con una sonrisa altanera – pero admitamos una cosa, no eras lo que él esperaba."

"- Es mejor que se vaya – desvió su mirada – podía despertar a Jen."

"- Ni una pizca de carácter – se encogió de hombros – no comprendo que fue lo que le llevo a quedarse contigo."

Tamao escuchó sus últimas palabras y también su partida de la habitación. No la conocía en absoluto pero la detestaba por hacerla dudar sobre su apenas estable relación con el Tao.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso mencionarle a Ren su encuentro? Lo pensó y una pizca de orgullo salió a flote. Ella era mayor, debía aprender a lidiar con algo así.

* * *

Mantener una pelea con algunos ancianos extremistas en su familia lo habían hecho regresar con irritación pero, ver en la sala a Jun con una apariencia poco común en ella mientras Horo Horo le esperaba con una sonrisa, sabía que lo iban a hacer explotar.

"- Muy bien ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?"

"- Solo queríamos avisarte de un viaje."

"- ¿Viaje? – preguntó mirando a su hermana quien sonreía."

"- Jun ha decidido acompañarme a Hokkaido."

Ren lo miró detenidamente luego volvió su atención a Jun quien juntaba sus manos como pidiéndole que no hubiese discusión en ello.

Jun era independiente pero el hecho que estuviese cerca de alguien que juró vengarse de su familia no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"- Creo que es hora de cambiarme – murmuró esta distraída, poniéndose de pie – y empacaré algunas cosas."

Ren guardó un silencio perturbador y el Usui sabía lo que significaba.

"- ¿Cuándo partirán? – interrogó con frialdad cuando su hermana se alejó."

"- Mañana – respondió con igual tono."

"- Cuidado – le amenazó – si algo le sucede o le haces daño te juro que…"

"- Sabes bien que te odio y odio tu sangre pero Jun no parece precisamente una Tao – ironizó –eso me reconforta."

"- Pero lo es – entrecerró sus ojos."

"- Yo nunca la lastimaría – fueron sus palabras mientras fruncía el ceño."

El Tao le miró furioso. No confiaba en él y le enfermaba la idea que algo le ocurriese a Jun por culpa de su familia.

"- Te lo he advertido"

"- Si – sonrió con odio – y para amenazas eres muy bueno – sus palabras intencionadas se refirieron a su propia hermana."

Ren le ignoró intencionalmente y pasó a su lado en la misma dirección que su hermana.

Sabía que no podía redimir sus actos y no estaba orgulloso de su actitud en el pasado pero tampoco dejaría que lastimaran su presente.

"- Vaya, hasta que apareces."

Ren detuvo su paso por el pasillo y se giró hacia Ying quien le esperaba con ambas manos en la cadera.

"- Este lugar es muy aburrido."

"- Lo mejor entonces es que no estés aquí"

"- Eres tan rudo como ella – le dijo con seriedad."

"- ¿Ella?"

"- Tu esposa – Mintió. Acentuó la palabra fingiendo indignación. – Deseaba ver a Jen pero ella se negó rotundamente – se cruzó de brazos – me ha sacado de la habitación."

Ren alzó una ceja sin creerle una palabra.

"- Te has hecho muy ingenuo últimamente."

"- Si ella ha actuado así supongo que le habrás provocado."

"- Esa mujer es muy buena usando su talento."

"- Escucha – murmuró hastiado – tengo suficientes problemas como para atenderte."

Ying pareció enfadarse con el desplante.

"- Esto no quedará así."

"- ¡Quedara así!- la tomó del brazo antes que se marchara – es suficiente de estos juegos."

Ren la había atraído molesto lo cual mostraba una escena demasiado extraña en especial para Tamao quien había salido de la habitación de Jen.

Les miró incrédula y Ren soltó a Ying furioso.

* * *

Jun coloco la pequeña maleta en la entrada para abrazar a Tamao quien le despedía.

"- Gracias – sonrió para luego fijarse en la expresión cansada de Ren a lo lejos y en el leve puchero de la peli rosa – él te ama – susurró."

"-Pues no lo demuestra –fue su respuesta en voz baja."

Ella había notado desde la noche anterior tensión entre ambos.

"- Lee bruce long se marchara en unos días y ella tendrá que irse – siguió."

"- Pero… ¿Qué tal si no se va? – preguntó con una mirada angustiada e inocente."

"- Tienes todas las de ganar – exclamó ya en un tono normal dándole una palmada en su espalda."

"- ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"- Está loco por ti – fue si respuesta – puedes probarlo, pídele algo y lo hará."

"- Pero…"

"- Ten cuidado – fueron las únicas palabras del Tao al acercarse."

"- Lo haré – respondió con más seriedad – hablaré en cuanto llegue."

El Tao asintió y le observaron hasta verla acercarse a aquel auto oscuro.

"- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó el Usui en cuanto la peli verde subió al auto."

"- Una pelea de casados.– sonrió."

"- Es un idiota – cerró sus ojos y sonrió con arrogancia – están casados y no sabe como alegrarla."

"- ¿Y tú sabes cómo alegrar a una mujer casada? – su pregunta fue intencional."

"- Créeme que si."

La respuesta causó un ella una amarga sensación. Horo Horo no tenía porque hacerla recordar de sus aventuras y experiencias.

Cuando la notó callada aclaró su garganta y miró el paisaje.

"- Hokkaido es un región demasiado helada – la miró de reojo – espero traigas abrigo."

"- No te preocupes por ello – respondió cortes."

Para el Usui era demasiado formal aquella respuesta pero la cabeza de Jun le parecía un completo enigma.

"- No es un lugar con mucho lujos… - comenzó con incomodidad"

"- Te sorprendería ver lo adaptable que puedo ser."

"- Francamente no puedo imaginarlo. Tendré que verlo para creerlo."

Guardaron silencio el resto del camino y Horo volvió a tomar la palabra cuando subieron al avión.

"- Creo que es una de las razones por las que Pilika y yo jamás nos atrevimos a invitarte – sonrió con nostalgia llamando la atención de la peli verde – Es un lugar cubierto de nieve, acogedor pero al mismo tiempo solitario."

Jun cruzó sus piernas con elegancia y dejó que continuara.

"- Las personas de ese pueblo son de verdad muy amables."

"- ¿Es la primera vez que vas desde lo de Pilika? – preguntó con ternura en sus ojos."

"- Últimamente me he sentido muy extraño y tú has pagado por ello – exclamó reclinándose en su asiento – así que una visita a ese lugar me calmara."

"- Tus rarezas comenzaron cuando comenzó el compromiso – murmuró sabiendo bien que no debía hablar de más."

"- Supongo que la idea de perder a mi mejor amiga se me hizo una idea solitaria."

"- Sé a lo que te refieres – murmuró llamando su atención – si uno de los dos se casara ya no podríamos vernos demasiado. No habrían partidas de ajedrez,… te extrañaría – exclamó sin mirarlo."

El Usui permaneció en silencio.

Cuando lo pensaba mejor, era aquello lo que le asustaba.

Si Jun tomara otro camino lo dejaría solo. No podía decirlo en voz alta pero la extrañaría igual.

Dado aquella extraña dependencia del uno por el otro era factible creer que había algo entre ellos pero no podía serlo. Era una Tao, hermosa por cierto pero aun así una Tao. Jamás traicionaría el recuerdo de su hermana.

Durante el viaje cuando aparentaba dormir un poco la observaba.

Jun Tao nunca le había mirado como un anormal o extraño por el amor que profesaba a su hermana. Le apoyaba y parecía sincera en todo lo que decía.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su amiga de la infancia era sin lugar a dudas una mujer hermosa y llamativa algo que incluso Pilika envidiaba.

Había estado dormida durante el viaje pero antes, habían entablado una conversación con el Usui sobre la comida de aquel lugar diciendo bromas sobre ella, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Mucho después fue despertada por el frío y la mano del Usui quien estaba sobre su hombro.

"- Ya casi hemos llegado – afirmó – deberías abrigarte un poco."

Jun asintió y se dirigió al fondo de aquel avión donde podía cambiarse. Rió al pensar que Horo hablaba de pocas comodidades cuando él era tan presumido como para usar un avión propio de la familia solo para un viaje de dos.

Decidió arreglarse y luego salir encontrándose con el Usui quien hablaba por teléfono mientras portaba una camisa de cuello alto de mangas largas y pantalones comunes. Se movía de un lado a otro con el teléfono del avión.

"- ¿No tienes frío con eso? – preguntó extrañada."

Tapó la bocina con su mano y se dirigió a ella

"- Claro que no… - y fue entonces que la notó."

Una falda a cuadros blancos y marrones, sus botas de un color café claro y un sombrero de lana que le daban un aspecto adorable con su cabello suelto sin olvidar la bufanda blanca en su cuello y la camisa bajo la chaqueta abrigadora a su medida.

Ahora pensaba que con cinco abrigos encima ella siempre se miraría preciosa.

Aclaró su garganta y con más seriedad volvió a lo suyo.

Jun parpadeó extrañada. Comenzó a verse a sí misma como si buscase algo malo.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con calma al colgar."

"- Estas muy extraño – le señaló – parece que algo no me queda bien."

"- Todo te queda demasiado bien – murmuró por lo bajo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Tal vez es demasiado – mintió."

"- Tengo frío – fue la respuesta sincera de ella al acercarse."

"- Si es así ¿Por qué usas falda?"

"- Me gusta – sonrió."

"- Las mujeres son complicadas."

"- No lo somos. Los hombres son ciegos."

Y era preciosamente esa discapacidad la que deseaba en aquel momento.

¿Cómo demonios se podía calmar si sus hormonas estaban locas por ella?

¿Qué pensaría ella si lo supiera? ¿Se sentiría incomoda? o ¿era tan sofisticada que podía comprenderle?

"- Jun… - comenzó."

"- Dime."

La sonrisa y la actitud de plena confianza que depositaba en él le hicieron sentirse culpable.

Valoraba demasiado a Jun Tao como para querer apartarla de su lado por algo como eso.

"- Olvídalo – sonrió rascando su cabeza – creo que estas… preciosa."

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó tomándolo a broma."

"- Siempre lo has sido."

Fue esa palabra, se dijo cuando lo miró detenidamente. Era demasiado extraño que afirmara tan abiertamente aquello.

"- Gracias – sonrió con elegancia, entrecerrando sus ojos."

Horo Horo supo que todo iba demasiado lejos cuando se miraron por largo rato.

Agradeció el sonido del teléfono, se dirigió a él rápidamente mientras Jun desviaba su mirada hacia su bufanda.

Luego de esa escena incomoda, agradeció de igual manera que el avión comenzara a descender.

Cuando lo hizo, ayudó a la peli verde a salir y subir al auto que les esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Jun no mencionó nada. Sentía aun demasiada sorpresa por lo que había ocurrido ahí como para dejar de pensar alguna excusa de Por qué lo hizo.

Viajaron por treinta minutos y luego el auto se detuvo frente a una gran cabaña.

"- Esto no es modesto – murmuró la peli verde."

"- Estas acostumbrada a otra clase de cosas – respondió al tomar su maleta y la de Jun."

"- ¿Es que soy una presumida?"

"- Claro que no pero…"

"- Si para demostrarlo me tengo que casar con alguien de hokkaido, te lo demostrare.- su seriedad solo era fingida pero tal parecía que Horo Horo no estaba de buen humor para escucharla."

"- Nada de coqueteos – fue la advertencia del Usui haciendo que la joven no supiese que responder."

El auto que los había dejado se alejó y tocaron la puerta del lugar. Se veía acogedor por el hecho que había pocas cabañas y unas alejadas de otras sin olvidar que la nieve era demasiada.

El joven toco la puerta y solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos hasta que una mujer que parecía rondar por los cincuenta años abrió la puerta dejando notar su cabello azulado claro tomado de una trenza y vistiendo un abrigo con insignias extrañas.

"- Cuando hablaste no creía que fuese cierto."

"- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonrió con nostalgia el peli azul."

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo.

"- Estas más guapo y mas alto – continuó para luego repasar en la mujer tras él – Válgame y tus gustos siempre han sido demasiado buenos."

Jun sonrió de forma amable y agradecida.

"- Mi nombre es Utari – se presentó la mujer haciendo una reverencia."

"- Tao Jun –respondió la otra ganándose de pronto un incomodo silencio."

La mujer le miraba incrédula mientras pasaba su atención al Usui.

"- Entremos – casi ordenó Horo sabiendo que no había previsto la reacción de aquella mujer que había sido su nana por años."

Utari se apartó de inmediato, en silencio, con seriedad y pareciendo que solo obedecía por el humor del Usui.

Y Fue entonces que Jun lo comprendió.

"- Ella lo sabe… - le murmuró al joven una vez subieron a las habitaciones."

Todo era una cabaña acogedora, levemente iluminada y decorada modestamente pero sin duda un buen lugar para vivir.

Jun se reclinó en la pared y lo observo.

"- Se me olvido mencionarlo… - exclamó con sinceridad- ella fue nana de Pilika y mía,… sabe bien la historia de los Tao."

"- ¿Querías que fingiera no ser una Tao?"

"- Si me hubiese acordado… si, así sería."

"- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?"

Preguntó de presto haciendo que el Usui la observase con detenimiento una vez le mostro el lugar.

"- Jun…"

"- Espero que regresemos pronto de este viaje – murmuró."

"- ¡No digas tonterías! – respondió molesto."

"- Esto ha sido lo más cruel que has hecho – le miró haciéndolo sentir aquel remordimiento que odiaba tanto."

"- Tu familia es la culpable en primero lugar, tu y lo tuyos – acusó con resentimiento al mirar el piso pero al atreverse a mirarla se arrepintió infinitamente."

Ella le miraba estupefacta para luego apresurarse a la habitación no sin antes notar lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era la primera vez, se dijo, y para cuando reaccionó sobre su error ya la peli verde había cerrado su puerta.

Abrió su boca y no salió nada de ella. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar y aquello lo impacto demasiado. Jun era demasiado fuerte, soportaba todo con una sonrisa pero ahora no había pensado bien sus palabras y había provocado en ella algo que nunca hubiese pensado.

Se había sentido tan culpable sobre lo de su nombre que habló sin querer.

Sabía que si tocaba la puerta ella no le abriría y si la forzaba a hablar de seguro le odiaría si es que no lo hacía ya.

Pensar aquello le deprimió. Jun siempre le había ayudado y ahora el actuaba de la forma más horrible con ella.

Bajó las escaleras pensativo, molesto y con los ánimos por los suelos.

"- Ya era hora – la mujer le esperaba con ambas manos en su cintura – explícame esto."

"- No estoy de humor – respondió frío."

"- Pues lo estarás –murmuró la mujer amenazadora haciéndolo suspirar y ceder debido al temor."

Le dijo que tomara asiento en el comedor mientras él tomaba una silla sentándose de brazos y piernas cruzadas comenzando su relato.

La mujer escuchaba cada palabra admirada y espantada por un hecho que le llamó la atención.

"- ¡Dios! ¡Estas enamorado de una Tao!"

"- ¡¿No has escuchado nada? – preguntó molesto por la afirmación."

"- Eso es lo que me has dicho."

"- No lo he hecho, he dicho que ella me ha ayudado con todo esto – desvió su mirada sin querer afirmar el amor no muy normal que había sentido por su hermana."

"- Es hermosa, pero es una Tao."

"- ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?"

"-¿Es eso lo que te enfada en realidad? – lo estudió – No poder conseguirla por su sangre."

"- ¡No entiendes nada! – soltó furioso al desviar su mirada mientras la mujer le miraba extrañada por la reacción."

"- Te críe por muchos años –comenzó – y me parece increíble que no te conozcas más de lo que yo te conozco- miró sus manos sobre la mesa y luego le observó – No te encariñes demasiado con una Tao."

Molesto por las palabras que ya sabía demasiado bien se retiró no sin antes avisarle que nadie cenaría aquella noche.

* * *

Despertarse fue duro. Su cabeza le daba vueltas sin mencionar que sentía sus ojos demasiados secos lo cual era muy obvio si hacía memoria y recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Siempre en silencio y sin que nadie se diese cuenta nunca de ello.

Tal vez la noche anterior estaba muy sensible pero aquellas palabras dolían si venían de la persona más importante para ella.

Había hecho unas mil y una cosas para ganarse la confianza de él, para aliviar un poco su dolor y por primera vez pudo ver que todo fue en vano. Que él no dejaría de odiarla por su origen.

Tal vez… se dijo a sí misma, era el momento de ceder toda esperanza.

Con aquel pensamiento triste desempacó ropa y decidió ponerse un vestido oscuro que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas. Era de mangas largas y abrigador parecía más una chaqueta mientras se colocaba unas medias para cubrir sus piernas y botas para soportar su salida.

Había llegado ahí y disfrutaría aquel viaje.

Recogió su cabello como siempre y salió de ahí sin problemas ya que parecía que nadie estaba despierto.

Ah hurtadillas abrió la puerta principal y salió. Llenó sus pulmones de aquel aire helado y se encaminó en los alrededores de la casa.

Estudio el lugar y sonrió al ver las demás casa a lo lejos mientras se veían personas di ambular por la zona.

Se detuvo cerca de un pozo y lo estudió divertida. Le parecía muy primitivo por la palanca en él.

Mordió su labio inferior curiosa y a punto de tocarlo estaba cuando su voz le detuvo.

"- No tienes fuerza para hacerlo. Puedes lastimarte."

Sonrió con tristeza mas no se giró para observarlo.

"- ¿Te lo parece?"

Horo Horo notó la actitud esquiva y rascó su cabeza incomodo mientras miraba lo que llevaba sujeto su mano derecha.

Se había despertado muy temprano para conseguir aquello.

Sabía que otra disculpa no serviría así que extendió su mano frente a ella para que lo viese.

Jun miró impresionada aquel ramo de rosas.

"- ¿Rosas? – preguntó al tomar el ramo, girarse a él y mirarle incrédula –aquí hay toneladas de nieve ¿Cómo has podido conseguir…?"

"- Se llama rosa de los hielos – comenzó aclarando su garganta – Es la única clase de flor que crece en invierno."

Jun le observó mientras este trataba de desviar su mirada. A su manera parecía disculparse y el detalle era encantador como para dejarlo pasar. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él.

"- ¿Fue difícil conseguirlo?"

"- ¿Te gustan? – se limitó a responder mirándola directamente."

"- ¡Me encanta! – sonrió para él como sabía hacerlo dejándolo maravillado – gracias."

Le gustaba verla sonreír pero sabía que tendría que tocar aquel tema tarde o temprano aunque…

"- ¿Te parece dar una vuelta por el pueblo?"

Jun tenía preguntas para él ¿se había levantado antes que ella? ¿Dónde había conseguido aquellas flores? ¿Era de verdad una disculpa?, sin embargo decidió dejarlas pasar cuando él comenzó a sonreír.

Esperaría que el hablase primero.

Se acercó y se sostuvo de su brazo.

"- ¿No debería dejar la flores en la cabaña? "

"- Son resistentes, no te preocupes."

Jun asintió sonriente mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Miraba sonriente cada lugar y Horo Horo sabía que ella estaba llamando la atención. Jun era sin dudar alguna era hermosa y con la sonrisa en sus labios lo acentuaba más.

No podía culpar a los hombres que les observaban, incluso él que había convivido con ella por años se quedaba embobado en ocasiones.

Decidió mostrarle un par de sitios y luego la pequeña área de juegos a la salida del pueblo.

"- Este lugar es único – murmuró cuando se sentó en una de las bancas mientras el Usui permanecía de pie."

Horo Horo miró el lugar con una extraña seriedad.

"-¿Te trae algún recuerdo? – preguntó preocupada al tomar su mano."

El contacto le agrado y eso le enfadó.

"- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con irritación al apartar su mano."

"- Solo pones esa expresión cuando recuerdas algo – le miró comprensiva sin sentir su enojo."

Esa sonrisa, se dijo, esa mirada de nuevo. Se reclinó a ella y la observó detenidamente mientras Jun no se inmutaba ante su cercanía.

Nunca había podido intimidarla y eso por alguna razón le molestaba. Le hubiese gustado que fuese mas tímida así se apartaría de él.

"- Crees que sabes mucho de mi ¿no es así?"

"- Lo necesario – respondió."

"- Bien – Dijo rápido aquella palabra y se reclinó hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella."

Le besaba, se dijo sorprendida, ¡le estaba besando! . No se movió, impresionada de aquel hecho mientras él permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Qué le estaba pasando de repente?

Usui se separó lentamente y notó la sorpresa en ella. Demasiada para su gusto.

"-¿Horo Horo…? – llamó como pidiendo explicación del hecho."

"- No me conoces en lo absoluto – murmuró mirando a su lado y limpiando sus labios. Se dio cuenta de su enorme estupidez cuando supo que le había gustado aquel leve roce."

Jun tocó sus labios. Aquello había sido más placentero de lo que nunca hubiese esperado ¿él lo habría sentido igual? O ¿lo sentiría como otro beso más? ¿y porque de pronto la había besado?

"- Tenía curiosidad nada mas – comenzó disculpándose y girándose para que no viese su rostro – perdóname."

"- ¿Curiosidad?"

"- ¿Tu nunca tuviste curiosidad conmigo?"

La pregunta le pareció cómica pero debía fingir.

"- En realidad… tal vez solo una vez – mintió sonriendo al pensar en el contacto."

"- ¿Te ha desagradado? – preguntó fingiendo distracción."

"- No… - respondió lentamente."

Horo Horo se giró a ella impresionado con su respuesta sincera. Se colocó en cuclillas rápidamente y la observó con seriedad.

"- Perdóname, esto no ha sido nada – lo había dicho con tanto miedo y rapidez que Jun sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía – He estado un poco enfado por cosas y creí que…"

"- Oh vamos – rió por lo bajo fingiendo alegría – solo ha sido un beso o ¿es que quieres ya una boda con eso?"

Escucharla despreocupada le alivió pero de igual manera le ofendió un poco sin saber por qué.

"- ¿Qué sientes cuando él te besaba?-preguntó casi como autómata molesto por la reacción en ella."

"- ¿Quién?"

"- Ya lo sabes."

"- Pues…la verdad… - murmuró mirándolo – es que me encanta, me pongo muy feliz y me gusta."

Permanecieron en silencio por segundos hasta que Usui tomo la palabra.

"- Vámonos – se puso de pie."

"- Pero…"

Horo no respondió, estaba furioso por el rostro iluminado de aquella mujer cuando le había comentado todo aquello.

Le enfermaba la idea que le estuviese comparando con el hombre por quien suspiraba.

"- Has venido aquí a olvidarlo – le recordó con frialdad – que no se te olvide."

"- De acuerdo – sonrió cansada sin percatarse en realidad del mal humor que lo consumía."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**____****N/A:**___ hola bueno lo prometido ess deuda aqui coloco el otro cap, tratare de actualizar para el otro domingo y si puedo seria para el otro viernes aunque con seguridad sería el otro domingo._

_gracias a las personas que leen esta historia:_

_shi no hime_

_yalira uchiha_

_gabe ogan_

_yuki minyooki_

_conchito_

_beth von (no me acuerdo XD) tu otro nombre era mas facil antes mujer pero gracias por leerme._

_gracias por su apoyo espero este cap les guste y a las personas que me dejaron hace poco reviews en triste melodia (ojala lean esto) gracias y actualizaré en cuanto pueda pero ando ganas de escribir en este fic XD_

_cuidence y hasta luego._

_PD: gracias por entender el retraso._


	8. Recuerdos

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap.8: Recuerdos.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

"- Pareces molesto – le miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa acariciando distraídamente el ramo de rosas."

"- ¿Qué te da esa impresión? – preguntó el Usui tratando de caminar rápidamente."

Jun no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo. Aquellos hombros estaban tensados al caminar y su tono de voz era demasiado sarcástico.

En realidad no entendía su mal humor pero no deseó indagar en ello. Era preferible esperar que él hablase.

Ella por otra parte estaba feliz y no iba arruinar su momento por tratar de entender la cabeza de aquel que iba solo a unos pasos delante suyo.

"- En cambio tú pareces feliz – Horo tomó la palabra al echar un vistazo atrás y notar a la peliverde sonriente."

"- ¿Qué te da esa impresión? – preguntó siguiéndole el juego y reprimiéndose a sí misma por ser tan obvia."

Esta vez el Usui no pudo mantenerse serio aunque lo intentase.

"- ¿Lo ves? No puedes sonreír si no estoy a tu lado – exclamó en tono bromista."

Horo Horo notó su cabaña a lo lejos y analizó las palabras de la joven.

"- Eso es lo que no me gusta… - murmuró sin querer."

"- ¿Dijiste algo?"

"- Estoy cansado – mintió con incomodidad apresurando aun más el paso."

"-Es muy temprano aun – le reprendió negando con su cabeza."

El joven la miró solo por un momento de reojo para luego suspirar y olvidarse de todo.

"- Entonces debemos hacer que el tiempo pase rápido."

* * *

Estaba frustrado. Tamao no deseaba escucharlo y solo le hablaba cuando era necesario.

Le era estresante no poder aclarar las cosas.

Deseaba sacar a Ying de aquella casa, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Pudo sentir entonces cuando Jen se sostuvo de su pierna para ponerse de pie.

Se inclinó un poco con intención de tomarlo con los brazos pero se distrajo al ver a Tamao entrar a la habitación.

"- Lo lamento… solo he venido por Jen – murmuró aclarando su garganta."

Ren suspiró molesto.

"- ¿Hasta cuándo actuaras así? ¿Me escucharas? "

"-No tengo porque hacerlo – respondió ocultando su enojo. Después de haber visto aquello Ren no podía arreglar aquello tan fácilmente."

"-¡No confías en mi! –le acusó."

"- ¡Claro que no! – respondió furiosa, algo que sorprendió al Tao pero de igual manera lo hizo ponerse más a la defensiva."

Ren sabía que si abría la boca aquella discusión no terminaría. Tamao no cedería por el simple hecho que ella creía estar en lo correcto y tenía pruebas que la respaldaban.

Trató de tranquilizarse y calmar su orgullo para ceder por esta ocasión.

"- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que me creas? – murmuró tratando de controlar su carácter."

Tamao se sorprendió de no escuchar algún reclamo.

"- Y-Yo… - comenzó sin saber qué hacer. Estaba lista para darle pelea no para escucharlo tranquilo."

El hombre frente a ella permaneció en silencio. Con seriedad la observaba sin querer mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

"- Dame… un poco de tiempo – murmuró. Con un gesto incomodo salió de la habitación."

Lo mejor era llevar a Jen a descansar. En parte sabía que Ying lo hacía todo a propósito pero ver a Ren en aquella escena no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Se pregunto ¿Qué reacción tendría aquella mujer si de pronto le enfrentaba?. Hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras era una opción sin embargo nunca lo había hecho.

Se decepcionó saber que no había hecho muchas cosas por sí sola, siempre estaba Ren a su lado.

Pareció reconsiderarlo un poco. La idea de enfrentársele le estaba agradando demasiado.

* * *

Si, aquello era pasar el tiempo.

Había regresado a la cabaña pensando que Utari estaría ahí, siendo un alivio que no lo fuese ya que podría causar una confrontación con la Tao. No quería que recordase el incidente de la noche anterior y menos tener que decidir a cuál de las dos defender.

Estaban solos suponiendo que la mujer había salido de compras.

"- Creo que volví a ganar – se relajó Jun en su silla."

Ambos jugaban frente a la chimenea mostrándose cómodos con el clima.

"- Eres demasiado buena… - murmuró frustrado."

Jun sonrió con lo dicho por el peli azul y se levantó estirándose un poco.

"- Creo que ya es suficiente."

"-¡Aun no!"

"- Ah, pero es la quinta vez que te derroto."

El Usui se cruzó de brazos en su asiento mientras suspiraba y trataba de analizar aquella jugada.

Jun sonrió y luego volvió la vista a la habitación iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

Ahora podía fijarse en los detalles y en las fotografías sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Se acercó sin que el Usui se diese cuenta de ello y pudo apreciar una fotografía en general.

La tomó lentamente y sonrió al ver que eran los hermanos Usui en su niñez.

Podía ver a una Pilika rodeando con sus brazos al peliazul quien sonreía de una forma que Jun no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Las sonrisas que dirigía a ella eran más divertidas, como si se tratase todo de una broma pero aquella imagen tranquila era extraña.

"- Fue tomada días antes que conociéramos a tu familia – le escuchó, lo que hizo que se girara a él aturdida."

"- Lo siento – sonrió cansada para luego mirarlo – solo me llamó la atención."

El joven tomó lentamente la foto de entre sus manos y la miró en silencio solo por algunos segundos.

Se volvió a Jun con seriedad peligrosa.

"- A Pilika le agradabas demasiado."

"- Y yo no te agradaba al principio -concluyó por él cruzándose de brazos tratando de no sentirse ofendida."

"- Al principio así era – exclamó a la defensiva – pero creo que poco a poco fui cayendo."

"- ¿Cayendo?"

"- Comencé a confiar en ustedes. Fue mi mayor estupidez..."

Jun notó aquella mirada airada, triste y perdida. Podía recordar esa expresión aquel día, en el funeral de Pilika.

Presionó sus manos y se trasportó a ese día.

Lo había consolado sabiendo que solo de esa forma podía estar con él. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se atrevió a acercarse a él de una forma que solo lo había hecho aquel día.

Extendió sus brazos y se acercó en un abrazo. Rodeó su cintura aferrándose a él y sorprendiéndolo.

"- Jun… - le llamó sorprendido."

Ella no podía ver su rostro pero se le ocurrió algo que decir rápidamente.

"- Cuando tenias catorce años era más fácil, después de todo eras más pequeño que yo."

No escuchó respuesta de él y eso le asustó pero una risa por lo bajo la hizo respirar con más tranquilidad.

"- Ese día también lo hiciste… - murmuró recordándolo – Si te hace sentir mejor soy aun tres centímetros más bajo que tú."

Jun rió con calma sabiendo que era cierto. En zapatillas con tacón alto podía superarlo incluso cinco centímetros.

"- Tienes un fetiche muy extraño con los hombres pequeños – murmuró acertando en el comentario y haciéndola reír."

Se separó de él para observarlo.

"- No podríamos ser mas disparejos ¿verdad?"

El joven sonrió cansado y pensó en lo mismo. No parecían compatibles y eran demasiado disparejos en todos los sentidos.

"- En cambio Pilika era la persona ideal – respondió sin ánimo de ofender."

"- Mi hermana a veces era muy agresiva, supongo que por eso deseaba imitarte, después de un comentario que hice… - calló rápidamente apenándose."

"- Ah… - recordó Jun sabiendo que no dejaría escapar la única vez que escuchó admiración de Horo Horo cuando apenas se había conocido."

"- No actúes así – murmuró rascando su cabeza apenado – apenas te conocimos esa noche, tenias trece años y me pareciste una niña muy linda. Supongo que era normal en tu entorno."

"- Si – fue sincera sin sonar arrogante – pero creo que esa noche me divertí mas con ustedes dos que con cualquiera en esa fiesta."

"- Pilika no me habló por una semana."

"- Me lo comentó – recordó – me dijo lo que habías dicho de mí y me pidió que le diese clases – rió por lo bajo."

"- A veces era demasiado entrometida – negó con su cabeza. Para luego mirarla detenidamente - ¿En qué retorcido momento decidiste enamorarte de ese sujeto?"

Jun se sorprendió por el cambio de tema y sonrió sabiendo que él se refería a hombre en la mansión de los Tao.

Negó con su cabeza, aquel peli azul era demasiado distraído pero sabía que por ello le encantaba.

"- Veamos… creo que fue en la adolescencia – murmuró pensativa tomando asiento y haciendo que el chico la imitase colocándose a su lado."

"- ¿Bromeas verdad? En esa época era un picaflor de primera ¿eso te atrajo?"

"- Las cosas que me atraen de él son extrañas – rió sabiendo que de picaflor no tenía nada."

"- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó tocando sus sienes tratando de obtener paciencia – Estamos aquí para que lo olvides pero ¿no puedes analizar lo que dices?"

"- Tú te enamoraste de tu hermana – le miró con compasión – deberías poder comprenderme."

Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sintió muchas cosas en ese momento, decidió callar y mirar al frente.

Jun le imitó con una sonrisa cansada y luego de algunos segundos él volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- Nunca serás feliz si sigues así."

"- Dímelo tú. Tampoco quieres olvidarla."

"- Lo sé… - murmuró."

"- Solo somos un par de solterones. La vida puede jugar muy malas pasadas – exclamó tratando de sonar graciosa."

"- Aun puedes casarte – le miró de reojo sonriendo."

"- Tú también – le imitó."

Horo Horo cerró sus ojos y luego se reclinó en el sofá.

"- Ya que ambos deseamos olvidar ¿por qué no hacemos algo drástico?. Hemos tenido vidas aburridas."

"- La que pretende olvidar soy yo – rió – creo que en ti nunca he visto iniciativa."

"- Quiero intentarlo – se encogió de hombros mirándola - ¿Por qué no tenemos una relación?"

"- ¿Qué? – le miró de hito a hito pensando que se había vuelto loco."

"- Intentarlo. Es decir, tú me agradas y yo te agrado con eso debe bastar ¿verdad?"

"- Con eso no basta – le replicó con tranquilidad pensando que estaba bromeando."

"- Bueno entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia temporal? – preguntó sorprendiéndola – no pongas esa cara – exclamó incomodo."

"- ¿No estamos un poco mayores para jugar a los noviecitos? – preguntó sin saber por dónde empezar."

"- Será más divertido así – sonrió."

"- No entiendo… ¿Qué planeas con esto?"

"- Tal vez no estar solo – exclamó poniéndose de pie – no lo sé con seguridad."

"- Me agrada la idea pero… eres tu quien me preocupa – afirmó con sinceridad – Puede que la idea luego te ponga peor… recuerda quien soy."

"- Es precisamente eso lo que deseo averiguar. En ocasiones suelo olvidarme de tu apellido."

Jun sonrió con tristeza. No era aquella la respuesta que esperaba así que le miró con ternura.

"- Lo siento, me niego ante tal disparatada idea."

"- Entonces… ¿no eres tú la que no desea olvidar?"

"- Te aseguro que tengo las de ganar en esta situación. Tú eres el más afectado por todo esto."

"- Yo…"

"- Estas cansado, supongo que te dejaste llevar – sonrió comprensiva – anda, es mejor ir a dormir."

Horo Horo la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"- A veces me pareces irreal."

"- ¿Irreal?"

"- Controlada, elegante y comprensiva… eres la mujer ideal de la sociedad."

"- Que me comporte así no significa que lo sea – murmuró – pero es mi familia la que desea verme así. Supongo que todos esperaban mucho de mí."

"- Pasaste mucho tiempo entre cuatro paredes – terminó por ella – pero hoy es tu día de suerte, podrás corromperte a mi lado."

"- Eso lo he sabido siempre – bromeó."

Su conversación se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, entrando con ello una brisa helada.

"- ¿Utari? – exclamó Horokeu al ver a dos entidades."

"- Muchas gracias por la ayuda Iwo – murmuró la mujer al que parecía ser su joven ayudante - No hubiese podido sin… - se detuvo al ver al peli azul con Jun."

Jun notó el cambio en la mirada de aquella mujer logrando con ello que sonriese sabiendo que no podía hacer mas nada.

"- ¿Dónde has estado con esta tormenta?"

"- No venias y debía ir por víveres – afirmó la mujer regañando al Usui – si no fuese por Iwo no hubiese podido llegar."

"- ¿Iwo? – preguntó Jun por aquel nombre."

"- Es tradicional de estos lugares – le informó el peli azul dirigiéndose al joven frente a él."

Era un adolescente sin duda de cabellos oscuros y de facciones suaves, como si se tratase de una chica.

Jun le estudió de la misma forma y a su mente vino la imagen de Horo a esa misma edad. Podía calcular cierta edad pero no estaba segura debido a su rostro fino.

"- ¿Deseas pasar? – preguntó Jun con una sonrisa que hizo que el tímido joven se pusiese completamente rojo."

"- Solo… he venido a ayudar – murmuró."

"- Puedes calentarte solo un poco – continuó con cortesía."

El joven asintió y Utari intervino de inmediato.

"- No actúes como un chico – le reprendió."

"- ¿Chico? – Preguntó el peli azul -¿Cuál es su edad entonces?"

"- Tiene diecinueve años – afirmó – es el hijo del dueño del supermercado – negó con su cabeza."

Los demás se sorprendieron por la información y estudiaron al joven frente a ellos. Era la misma estatura del peli azul y aun así era menor que él pero con apariencia dócil.

Jun sonrió y luego no puedo evitar reír pero al ver la mirada del peli azul decidió callar.

Era más que obvio que se estaba refiriendo a su estatura y como alguien menor que él pudiese superarlo.

"- Lo siento – murmuró la joven quien no dejaba de sonreír dejando al chico frente a ella muy pendiente de sus reacciones."

Horo se dio cuenta de ello y aclaró su garganta de una forma que el joven pudo entender de inmediato.

"- Tengo que irme… - murmuró con cortesía."

"- Vuelve pronto – exclamó Jun sonriendo y despidiéndolo."

El joven aclaró su garganta y se marchó de ahí.

"- Ten cuidado, no es tan pequeño como parece – intervino Horo con una voz más severa."

"- A mi me pareció adorable."

"- No confíes demasiado – continuó el peli azul molestándose cada vez más por la simpatía tan rápida de Jun hacia el recién llegado."

"- No te preocupes – le miró con ojos tranquilos – me pareció adorable porque me recuerda mucho a ti en esa etapa de tu vida."

De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, aquella le hizo apenar. Aclaró su garganta y se alejó un poco sintiendo que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"- Lo mejor es que suba – sonrió – estoy un poco cansada."

"- ¿Bajaras a cenar? – preguntó mirándola de reojo."

"- No, muchas gracias – respondió cordial antes de subir."

El peli azul le siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer escaleras arriba. Tomó asiento luego de algunos minutos en los cuales estuvo pensativo hasta que Utari salió de la cocina y le interrumpía.

"- Ella se quedara mucho tiempo… solo eso faltaba – colocó las manos en su cadera."

"- Utari te pido un poco de hospitalidad para ella."

"- ¡Escúchame, ella es…!"

"- Tengo un romance con ella – mintió poniendo realmente pálida a la mujer."

"- ¿En que estas pensando? ¡Ella es una Tao! ¡Te traerá problemas y…!"

"- Si, lo sé – murmuró con severidad tratando de ignorarla a propósito – no cenaré ahora."

Pudo sentir la mirada agresiva de la mujer tras él y no podía culparla. Si había mentido era para que la mujer dejase en paz a Jun haciéndole saber que ella era un asunto más serio.

Lo más probable es que hubiese aumentado el problema.

Se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Jun. Le explicaría todo a ella y así podía evitar más enfrentamientos.

Distraídamente abrió la puerta y supo que había cometido un error cuando vió a la peli verde con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo húmedo por el baño mientras sus cabellos caían en sus hombros.

Horo Horo palideció, tragó saliva y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

"- ¡¿Por qué no cierras con seguro? – le gritó desde el otro lado haciéndola reír."

Le había causado sorpresa pero era bien sabido que ella no se avergonzaba por ello. La última vez que él la vio así fue cuando Pilika había malinterpretado la intromisión de Horo en su habitación notándola desnuda.

Pilika se había ido llorando y Horo le siguió no sin antes molestarse con ella por haber cometido el mismo descuido.

Pudo recordar ciertas frases para ella cuando se hubo vestido y se acercó a la habitación de la peli azul.

"_- Ella no es atractiva. Es delgaducha, alta y con demasiado pecho."_

Siendo adolescente, que alguien menor la describiese así la hicieron sentir la mujer más horrible.

Era cierto que Horo le agradaba otro tipo de cuerpo femenino. Pilika era más frágil y pequeña, suponiendo que esa era lo que le atraía, en cambio ella era muy alta y voluptuosa suponiendo que al verla de esa forma asustaba a los pretendientes no solo por su apellido sino por su apariencia sin olvidar que mostraba un semblante arrogante como todos en su familia.

Ser bella a los ojos de los hombres no tenía sentido si no lo era para el que a ella le interesaba.

"- Fue un descuido – dijo hacia la puerta cerrada – me vestiré rápidamente."

Al no escuchar respuesta hizo lo que había dicho colocándose un pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga.

Sabía que después de eso no podía usar otro tipo de cosa porque lo más probable es que tendría como respuesta que el chico comenzaría a ignorarla.

Ya había pasado antes así que ya conocía la situación.

"- Adelante – dijo al colocarse frente al espejo secando su cabello con una toalla actuando como si nada."

"- No vuelvas a descuidarte – sentenció con voz severa haciéndola sonreír."

"- Solo fue un accidente – se giró a él tranquila."

El peli azul pudo ver el pijama que aunque fuese un poco más grande que ella solo acentuaba la curva de sus pechos.

Parecía que ella había crecido más en esa zona y fue eso lo que lo hizo sentirse miserable.

Fijarse en aquella parte sabiendo que era eso lo que Pilika desatestaba le hizo sentir un traidor.

Siempre se sintió así sabiendo que mentía cada vez que decía que no le atraía Jun Tao.

Tomó aire y decidió mostrarse distraído.

"- ¿Por qué la visita? – preguntó ella."

"- Hace un momento hable con Utari… por un error le he dicho que tenemos un romance."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Supongo que lo hice para que no tuviese tantas molestias contigo pero creo que agravé las cosas."

"- ¿De novia pasé a amante? – preguntó incrédula."

"- Si… - murmuró con dificultad al imaginársela de amante haciéndolo sacudir su cabeza – No digas eso de nuevo."

Jun interpretó aquello como desagrado y sonrió cansada tratando de no ofenderse.

"- Solo bromeaba, no lo digo enserio – se giró al espejo de nuevo – es decir, no querría cometer adulterio."

"- No estás casada."

"- No pero algún día lo estaré."

"-¿Aun piensas casarte con él?"

"- Puede ser con él o con alguien mas."

"- ¿A qué te refieres en cometer adulterio?"

"- Me refería a su memoria – mintió – estaría traicionándolo."

"- Él ni siquiera te corresponde, no haces adulterio, en cambio yo – exclamó molesto como si tratase de justificarse – si fui aceptado."

Jun no dejó de mirar el espejo y Horo supo que había llegado muy lejos cuando no escuchó respuesta de ella.

No podía imaginarse haber sentido todo aquello por Pilika y que ella no le hubiese correspondido pero Jun aceptaba todo siendo compasiva.

"- Tu nunca piensas en ti ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"- Si él se casara ¿no intervendrías?"

"- No, me basta con saber que es feliz – sonrió tras unos segundos – soy una verdadera mártir ¿verdad?"

"- Ese idiota no sabe lo que tiene."

"- No le soy atractiva, eso es todo."

Usui la estudió de arriba abajo. Quien no notase atractiva a Jun Tao era un maldito ciego.

"- Entonces no le atraen las mujeres…"

Jun se echó a reír por la insinuación.

"- Le atraen, créeme, solo… no soy su tipo."

La peli verde tomó asiento en la cama con cansancio siendo observada por el Usui.

"- ¿Aun te niegas a mi propuesta?"

"- Si – respondió sonriendo – solo sufrirás. No quiero que eso pase."

"- Me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo… - murmuró pensativo – yo no he hecho más que insultarte."

"- Claro que no, eres como un hermano cuidándome – sonrió sabiendo que aquello era cierto.- aunque ya tenga a uno así."

Horokeu se acercó a la cama y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, inclinándose para poder decir algo más.

"- Si aceptas mi propuesta podría ser una avance para ambos. Tú olvidando y yo también, sin mencionar que siempre tendríamos compañía y alguien con quien jugar ajedrez – exclamó haciéndola reír."

"- Horo… yo no…"

"- No te pido "eso" ambos pensamos que es un adulterio créeme. Solo deseo saber si puedo vivir con alguien que no sean las personas que me cambiaron los pañales."

Jun lo observó con embeleso y luego desvió su mirada.

"- Lo pensaré…"

El Usui permaneció en silencio y tras darle una palmadita en la cabeza salió de la habitación no sin antes dar las buenas noches.

La tentación de Jun le inclinaba a un "si" pero pensaba en las consecuencias. Ya había visto lo que una relación no correspondida causaba y debía ser fuerte.

Por ahora su respuesta era un rotundo NO

* * *

Continuara

* * *

_**n/a: no tengo palabras para explicar mis disculpas por la tardanza que me han causado las "huevas" de no querer escribir XD pero más vale tarde que nunca no? Jeje lo siento por motivos de estudio y porque estoy publicando un fic de hetalia que ya me envicie con eso, no había actualizado pero quiero estar alternando los fics.**_

_**Ojala guste el cap a quien desee leerlo muchas gracias a:**_

_**Babydoll uchiha:.:.:gabe logan:.:.:hyacint :.:. von:.:.::conchito:.: violet:.:.:pam:. Bs:.:.:.:winter sleep:.:.: anonimo:.:.: lucii.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme y esperar les pido mil disculpas esta vez sin prometer nada pero de que trataré, trataré .**_

_**Cuidence.**_


	9. Memorias

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap.9: memorias.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

Bajó al primer piso aquella mañana y se detuvo de inmediato al ver a la figura de espaldas en la cocina.

"- Buenos días… - murmuró con elegancia sabiendo que no podía evitar hablarle estando en la misma casa."

Pudo ver como aquella mujer se tensó al escucharla y se giró a ella con cucharon en mano, mirándola de arriba abajo.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Jun aclarando su garganta sabiendo bien que no era del agrado de aquella mujer."

"- Eres muy delgaducha – sentenció la mujer tratando de incomodarla."

Jun rió y decidió tomar asiento. La actitud esquiva y desagradable para ella era algo común en cierta medida.

Su familia no era muy cálida exceptuando a su hermano y la única atención recibida era la equivocada de algunos hombres.

"- ¿Eres tan rara que te agradan las criticas?"

"- Son críticas constructivas supongo."

La mujer se giró a ella nuevamente y observó la pose elegante de aquella mujer sobre su asiento.

"- ¿Cómo era Horo de niño? – preguntó de presto sorprendiendo a la mujer."

"- No harás amistad aquí Tao – murmuró con seriedad."

"- No la busco – sonrió amable – solo deseaba un poco de información."

"- ¿Información? ¿Es que él no te dice nada en la cama?"

Jun parpadeó sorprendida y de pronto recordó lo que el Usui le había comentado la noche anterior.

"- Pues no se ha dado la oportunidad – sonrió."

"- ¡No me sorprende! – se mostró indignada - ¡Por ello la señorita Usui te temía!"

Jun parpadeó y se mostró más receptiva.

"- ¿Me temía?"

"- Cuando llegaste acá no sabía quién eras pero desde el momento en que Horokeu me dijo que tenían una aventura todo concordó – analizó sin escucharla - Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie, después de todo el plan de los Tao era separar a la señorita de él."

"- ¡Eso no fue así! – exclamó sintiendo que por un momento había perdido la compostura."

"- La familia Usui se avergonzaba de esta relación y el rechazo del matrimonio incentivó el odio de los Tao."

"- Yo rechacé a Horo."

"- Por favor ¿crees que con un rechazo bastaba para terminar el trato entre familias?"

Jun lo sabía perfectamente pero deseaba no pensar tanto en las intenciones de su familia.

"- Tiene razón… - murmuró pensativa."

La mujer cambio de humor al ver que no podía enfurecer a aquella mujer. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. Era una Tao después de todo.

"- Horokeu rechazó a la señorita en las últimas semanas… por miedo a las amenazas de los Usui… sin embargo – miró hacia el vacio – la señorita estaba desesperada."

Jun pudo recordar aquellas últimas semanas. La mujer tenía toda la razón. El comportamiento de Horo para su hermana había cambiado como si intentase protegerla.

"- Ella estaba embarazada y ustedes le arrebataron la…"

"-¡¿Qué haces hablando?"

La mirada pálida de Jun fue sorprendida por el repentino aparecimiento del peli azul.

Estaba incrédula… ¿Pilika estaba esperando un bebe cuando fue asesinada? Llevó las manos a su boca sintiendo todo el odio del Usui.

¡Su familia había hecho algo terrible!

"- ¡Oye! – le zarandeó un poco - ¡No debiste decir nada! – se dirigió a la mujer."

"- ¡Los Tao saben lo que han hecho!"

"- ¡Ella no sabía nada de esto! – gritó molesto – Te guste o no ella cuidaba de Pilika."

La mujer pareció sorprenderse mientras Horo ayudaba a Jun a salir de la cocina dirigiéndola al sofá.

La sentó mientras ella lo miraba con impotencia.

"- Tenían solo quince años… y ella estaba… - le dijo esperando explicación - ¡Era tuyo!"

"- Yo no lo supe hasta mucho después – le murmuró sentándose a su lado."

Jun sabía del amor que Horo sentía por su hermana y viceversa pero llegar al punto de unirse y formar otro ser vivo era algo…

De pronto se sintió enferma, culpable, ella aunque no le gustase admitirlo siempre esperó opacar el lugar de Pilika pero al saber ahora a qué punto llegó el amor del uno por el otro estaba perdido.

Jamás hubiese imaginado tales actos.

¿Qué hacia perdiendo el tiempo con un hombre como él? Era obvio que nunca olvidaría a la que iba a ser la madre de su hijo sin mencionar… que ahora entendía el pecado de su familia.

"-Perdónanos… - murmuró por primera vez quebrándose frente a él. Se acercó y se reclinó un poco sobre él."

Horo se puso tenso de inmediato pero pronto se calmó al notarla angustiada.

Por alguna razón, aunque estuviese molesto con ella y su apellido jamás pasó por su cabeza decirle aquello. Tenía una vaga idea que ella reaccionaría así.

Hace solo un año, por una tontería casi le confiesa a Ren Tao que su hermana fue asesinada en cinta.

Puso una mano en su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos. No deseaba verla así. Nunca le gustó ver a Jun de esa forma. Era ella la que consolaba y no viceversa.

Le dejó desahogarse hasta que ella se separó incomoda por la escena. Se limpió el rostro y se sentó como toda una dama haciéndolo sonreír cansado.

"- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con voz suave."

"- No quería que la pasaras mal."

"- Pero se supone que somos amigos."

"- Tú no me confesaste antes sobre tu enamoramiento."

"- Eso es distinto – le miró angustiada."

"- No es lo mismo pero solo somos amigos, necesitamos algo de privacidad."

Si, lo sabía bien y no podía renegar por aquello.

"- Las ultimas semanas de vida… le dije a Pilika que me casaría contigo – soltó de presto asustando a Jun – para alejarla y que no estuviese bajo constantes amenazas."

"- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así?"

"- Nos hubiesen casado de todas formas – afirmó."

"- Yo me negué."

"- Tu hermano se negó y al final tuvo que casarse con Tamao. Lo bueno es que en nuestro caso se rompieron los lazos rápido entre nuestras familias. – le miró con seriedad – Hubiésemos sido un par de infelices."

Jun miró en silencio la fogata frente a ella y se abstuvo se mostrar signo alguno de su tristeza.

"- Tienes razón… - murmuró captando la atención del joven a su lado."

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Jun lo interrumpió con una risa cansada.

"- Todo fue un desastre pero al final lo he comprendido – miró al frente con mirada pensativa – creo que me internaré en un convento para evitar a mi familia."

Lo había dicho en un tono bromista.

"- Tienes que ser virgen y tener vocación para hacer tal cosa – rió tranquilo esperando que aquello hubiese sido el desahogo de la peli verde y que se olvidase por un momento de la desgracia de su hermana."

"- Entonces solo me falta un requisito – respondió sonriendo para él."

"- ¿Qué dices? No tienes ningún..."

"- Hablo del primer requisito – sonrió."

Un silencio intervino en ellos hasta que Horokeu se paró como si encontrase sentado con alguien de dos cabezas mientras le señalaba incrédulo.

"- ¡¿Qué tú qué?"

"- Vaya reacción ¿es que doy otra impresión?"

"- ¡Claro que la das!"

"- No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida – respondió haciendo que Horo aclarase su garganta intentado buscar mejores palabras."

"- Es decir, tú no pareces… - comenzó – tú…"

"- Basta – murmuró – sé lo que quieres decir."

Horo de pronto la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto y eso la incomodó.

"- No es algo anormal."

Horo detuvo su escrutinio. Debía verse demasiado ofensivo esa actitud así que decidió actuar como si nada, aunque la información fuese abrumadora.

"- ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"- Con respecto a Pilika… no lo sé"

"- Tu apellido te condena – le dijo asustándola – pero no hiciste nada para lastimarla – sonrió – con eso debe bastar."

"- No me haces sentir mejor."

"- Nunca dije que intentaría hacer tal cosa."

Jun sonrió cansada sabedora de aquello.

Sin duda alguna Horokeu era encantador; sin embargo la información de aquel día le había dejado una gran marca.

Miró el piso de la habitación y se sorprendió ver una taza frente a ella.

"- Toma, te caería bien tomar algo caliente."

La mujer le extendió la taza y Jun la sostuvo incrédula al igual que el peli azul.

"- No he guardado el hacha de guerra – la mujer se cruzó de brazos – pero no puedo dejar que mueras aquí."

Jun estudió la bebida.

"-¡No tiene veneno! – regañó la mujer haciéndola asentir con rapidez y comenzar a beber a fuerzas."

La mujer se mostró complacida y se retiró solo hasta que la joven le devolvió la taza vacía.

Horo miró la escena en una sonrisa. Sabía bien que Utari era única en ciertos aspectos.

Tras hablar con Jun le aconsejó que saliese a tomar aire por un momento, aprovechando aquello para acercarse a la cocina y agradecer aquella noble mujer.

"- No vengas con parlotearías – Utari cerró sus ojos sentada en aquella silla sosteniendo su taza de té."

"- Quería agradecerte – sonrió."

"- Dijiste que ella cuidaba de la señorita."

"- No miento con ello – murmuró."

"- Te creo… pero a quien no fui capaz de creerle fue a la señorita – llevó la taza a sus labios y volvió su vista al joven – ella me hablaba mucho de esa Tao…"

"- Le admiraba – afirmó Horokeu."

"- Le vigilaba querrás decir – sentenció haciendo que el joven se acercase con extrañeza."

"- Explícate."

"- ¿Qué clase de amantes son? ¿Es que no se dicen ni una palabra?"

"- ¡No somos…!"

"- Al final ella ganó – señaló la ventana – la señorita murió y temía que esa Tao ganase."

"- ¿Qué es lo que ganaría?"

"- A ti, claro está – le miró alzando una ceja – después de todo la señorita le temía porque esa Tao estaba enamorada de ti en el mismo instante que ella."

"- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo."

"- Y como no temer a tal rival – suspiró – la señorita me había hablado de ella pero no creí que fuese tan hermosa."

Horokeu le miraba de hito a hito. ¿Qué rayos planeaba Utari con hacer aquella broma de mal gusto?

"- ¿Mi hermana lo dijo? – preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse – es un mal entendido ella nunca…"

"- Oh por el amor de Dios ¿es que nunca habló de esto la señorita?"

Horo tocó sus sienes sintiendo que estaba en otra dimensión. Aquello era obviamente un producto de los celos de su hermana que sabía que tenía por cada mujer hermosa que se le acercaba.

Utari vigiló las reacciones de Horo y notó su forma esquiva.

"- Tengo sus memorias – dijo haciéndolo palidecer."

"- ¿Tenía memorias?"

"- Las escribía cada vez que podía… prometí guardárselas…"

"- Ella nunca me dijo que…"

"- No tenía porque decirte todo – señaló normalmente – ahí menciona mucho a esa Tao."

"-¡Es ridículo! – exclamó a la defensiva."

"- Eres un adulto, si es verdad puedes rechazarla – sentenció mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados – o ¿es que te da temor?"

La clara provocación lo irritó y la miró con desafío.

"- Quiero sus memorias – ordenó – sobre mi mesa de noche."

"- Claro – le escuchó decir antes de marcharse de la cocina."

No es que creyese en los pensamientos de su hermana, era obvio que todo era motivado por los celos.

Ahora sus preguntas iban dirigidas a su hermana ¿Por qué esconderle algo como eso? Era obvio que todos necesitaban de privacidad pero…

Negó con su cabeza para no recordar aquellos días. Al final debía estar agradecido por tener algo más de Pilika.

* * *

Sonrió al ver profundamente dormido a su bebe y tras alejarse de la cuna su expresión se volvió más seria.

Con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo se encaminó a cierta habitación.

Tocó tres veces al estar frente a ella y entró al escuchar el permiso.

"- Ah… pensé que eras alguien más – respondió la mujer con astuta sonrisa."

Tamao no quería caer en las obvias provocaciones de aquella mujer pero era algo sumamente difícil.

"- Su hermano está a punto de irse. Por lo tanto… - suspiró antes de soltarlo – deseo que salga de esta casa lo antes posible."

"- ¿No me digas que mantienes los formalismos aun furiosa? – preguntó para luego echarse a reír – Eres todo un caso."

"- Si – respondió Tamao con seriedad – pero soy yo la que estoy casada con él."

Ying se puso a la defensiva de inmediato. Aquella frase había dado en el blanco.

"- Fue todo una obligación. Si hubiese sido por él nunca hubieses sido su…"

"- Pero lo soy – le retó."

"- Eres muy insolente ¿Lo aprendiste de él?"

"- Es bueno que lo intuya – exclamó Tamao con seriedad inusitada en ella - así entenderá que soy yo la que tiene todo el derecho aquí."

Ying se indignó y se acercó furiosa con una mano alzada, algo que sorprendió a Tamao y por lo tanto cerró sus ojos para esperar el golpe.

"- No te atrevas – escuchó la voz conocida que detenía la muñeca de la joven."

Tamao le observó y se sorprendió de ver a Ren ahí. Su error fue haber dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta.

"- ¡Ella ha iniciado! – gritó tratando de soltarse."

"- No me importa – se mostró frió – nadie puede tocarla."

Ying pudo entender en ese momento la furia escondida de aquel sujeto. Frunció el ceño y se soltó rápidamente.

"- Parece que estas bajo la sombra de Ren – se dirigió a ella – de lo contrario nada te salvaría."

Tamao se sobresaltó al escuchar algo que siempre supo. Ying pasó a su lado y esta le miró salir de su propia habitación.

Sin duda aquella mujer era peligrosa.

"- No debiste intervenir… - murmuró una vez se hubo repuesto."

"- Ibas a permitir que te golpeara – respondió él con seriedad."

"- Necesitaba dejar las cosas claras."

"- Con ella no se puede tener nada claro."

"- ¡Lo tenía bajo control!"

"- Claro – ironizó molesto - ¿ser golpeada era parte del control?"

"- Y-Yo respondería."

"- Tú no respondes – reprochó haciéndola enfurecer."

"- ¡Nunca puedo hacer algo por mi misma! – soltó frustrada sorprendiéndolo – estoy cansada de que todos me miren así."

Presionó sus puños con impotencia y decidió salir de ahí pero rápidamente fue sujetada por el Tao.

"- Haces muchas cosas – murmuró – soportas demasiado. Sin embargo ser violenta no es tu naturaleza."

"- No es cuestión de violencia, ¡ella no se alejaba de ti! – respondió tan rápido que se ruborizó al saber la cantidad de celos que la embargaban."

Ren suspiró y le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

"- Quiero otro hijo – soltó."

Tamao le miró incrédula por unos segundos y tras analizar las palabras frunció el ceño.

"- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así? ¡No estábamos hablando de eso! ¡Un bebe no arregla nada!"

"- ¿Quién ha dicho que deseo arreglar algo? – le miró con arrogancia – quiero otro hijo – se encogió de hombros."

"-¡N-No estás pensando bien! – exclamó asustada del cambio de tema – Jen aun es muy pequeño y…."

"- No creo que quedes embarazada tan rápido – murmuró – después de todo estos meses lo he hecho con esa intención y no ha ocurrido nada."

Sintió la sangre correr por su cara y el calor que la embargaba.

Ren hablaba todo con demasiada libertad y era algo que ella aun no se acostumbraba.

"- ¡N-No! – respondió nerviosa."

"- Tengo paso libre para intentarlo – respondió sin escucharla."

"- ¡Tao Ren! - exclamó queriendo repetirlo -. La respuesta es no."

Ren la observó con seriedad, retándola.

"- Esto es un problema serio, no se pueden arreglar las cosas con un bebe."

"- No hay problema aquí – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Ying solo es un pequeño obstáculo."

"-¡Aun no puedo creerte!"

"- Haré que lo hagas – exclamó con arrogancia – pero ya sabes lo que quiero."

"- ¡Esto está fuera de lugar! – soltó pensando alguna vez que Ren se lo pediría como un caballero. Sabía bien qué clase de esposo tenia y que aquel solo era un pensamiento pasajero – ¡ A veces no puedo soportarte! – Salió mostrando un puchero casi infantil y haciendo que el Tao esbozase una leve sonrisa, como si estuviese ocultando algo."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__En primer lugar quisiera escribir unas cuantas líneas para dokuro chan quien gentilmente me manda amenazas en privado (XD) no se si lees mis respuestas porque no me contestas pero espero aquí me leas:_

_Verás yo escribo fics de Tamao x Ren desde los 16 años pero ahora ya tengo 23 (Ni modo tuve que decir mi edad) antes actualizaba cada semana porque para mí la primaria y secundaria no exigían demasiado, la UNIVERSIDAD no es el caso._

_Veras estudio medicina y solo me hace falta 3 años para graduarme y desearía tener un buen promedio para que me acepten en un hospital nacional y poder especializarme en cirugía o patología forense así que como sabrás tengo muchas cosas que hacer y los fics solo son un pasatiempo divertido por lo tanto ya no puedo darme el lujo de escribir todos los días pero lo hago en cuanto puedo y tengo ganas porque las ganas influyen XD_

_Espero entiendas mi condición ahora que te lo he explicado y que disfrutes los raros caps que puedo hacer en cierto tiempo jeje además que ya tengo otros fics de los que preocuparme._

_**Gabe logan**__: seee la verdad es que ya me gustaron los personajes mensos pero las personas pueden ser así para no salir lastimadas. Jeje creo que hasta después te acordaste de que iba el fic es natural después de todo ya tenía mucho de no escribir y espero escribas de fairy tales que tu fic fue magnífico chico si que me gusto aunque no he visto aun la serie pero… de esa parejita que usaste en ese fic si me gustó. Espero este cap te guste._

_**Hyacint Mtz :**__ si la verdad es que me releí y tiene razón va lento con esto ya veré como apuro un poco la relación. Como yo escribo el "machote" el fic tengo un itinerario que seguir XD (si no se me olvida) pero me cuesta acostumbrarme por la pareja aunque me gusta, pero en el otro cap se desvelaran muchas cosas. Qué bueno que te alegre el día y gracias por leerme ojala el cap te guste._

_**Makii – chan: **__ Hola jeje te mande un msj privado pero creo que como Dokuro chan no me leiste, espero aquí me leas, te explico:_

_Este fic es como una segunda parte que hice, el fic que explica la mayoría de las cosas: la relación de Ren y Tamao, la de Jun y Horo que medio los puse esta en el fic llamado "Incoherente corazón" que es más un Tamao x Ren y que tiene 35 caps si no mal recuerdo (ósea mucho que leer) es por ello que no me tomo la molestia de repetir ciertas cosas ya que me quiero centrar en la pareja de Horo x Jun y lo que fue de mi pareja favorita (Tamao y Ren) este fic en primer lugar será corto (menos de 20 caps) jeje así que es mas una diversión y querer explotar esta pareja rara que me llamó la atención, creo que ahí viene que no puedas entenderme y de si a Horo le gusta Jun hm… no sabría decirte aun no la mira como algo serio XD espero este cap te guste._

_ME RETRACTO ACABO DE VER MI INBOX Y YA LO LEISTE PERDONA XD YA ME LEISTE JUSTO AHORA LO VI.  
_

_**Stellar BS: **__Pues hacerse de rogar no está mal un rato XD muchas gracias por leerme de verdad y sí, estas parejas son… extrañas más bien, pero hay que explotarlas al máximo ya que para mí son adorables. Espero este cap sea de tu agrado._

_En fin gracias a los que leen en general. Y hasta… no sé, hasta que luego nada mas (XD)_


	10. Separación

_**La siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Cap.10: Separación.**_

* * *

Permaneció silencioso y pensativo. La notó hablar por teléfono de forma jovial. Jun reía por algo que desde la otra línea se le informaba.

Aquel día ella había decidido hablar con su hermano y fue la oportunidad perfecta para escudriñarla.

Se sintió incomodo al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior luego de que Utari le llevase las memorias de su hermana, habiendo pasado toda la noche leyéndolas. Aun le parecían increíbles ciertos pensamientos de Pilika.

Su hermana había detallado anécdotas de ellos junto a Jun Tao. En aquellos años no podía entender la actitud de la peli verde y leyendo ahora la perspectiva de su hermana era como si nunca la hubiese conocido en realidad.

Anécdotas como su primer baile o las reuniones de ambas familias, en como Jun le defendía, le miraba en ocasiones…

La sola idea que su hermana estuviese diciendo la verdad le afligía. No deseaba perder a su amiga ni tampoco traicionar a su difunta hermana.

En uno de sus pensamientos escritos afirmaba detestar un poco a la Tao por los celos que le causaba y en como en una ocasión la había metido en problemas.

Aun podía recordar cuando él se enfadó con Jun siendo esta inocente, pero el que defendiese en ocasiones a laTao enfadaba aun más a Pilika.

Leer la angustia de su hermana en torno a sus actos y la tristeza de saber los supuestos sentimientos de Jun lo desconcertaban.

¿Sería cierto? Si era así ¿habría soportado verlo junto a su hermana?

Poniéndose en su lugar él hubiese sucumbido. Pensar que su hermana estuviese con otra persona frente a él era inconcebible en aquel tiempo.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Jun tras haber colgado y haberlo visto tan pensativo."

Horo la observó con una expresión incomoda y nueva para ella.

"- No – respondió esquivándola."

Jun se mostró preocupada. Desde aquella mañana le había mirado de una forma no muy común.

"- Puedes contarme cualquier cosa – le dijo con amabilidad sentándose a su lado."

Pudo sentir la tensión en él y decidió colocar la mano sobre su hombro.

"- Confía en mí, cuidare de ti – sonrió usando una frase que era común e intima entre ellos."

Horo sintió una mezcla extraña por sus palabras y decidió con porte firme tomar la mano que ella tenía sobre él.

Jun se sorprendió al verlo molesto y analítico, como si planease algo.

"- Jun – le llamó habiendo sujetado su muñeca – dime el nombre del sujeto por el que suspiras."

"-¿Qué? – preguntó tratando de controlarse pero sus manos comenzaron a ponerse heladas - ¿a qué viene esto ahora?"

"- Yo he sacado especulaciones pero por favor – rogó – dime su nombre."

"- Yo… no se qué tratas de hacer pero…"

"-¡Dímelo! – ordenó con más intensidad logrando que la calma de Jun se volviese una desesperación por buscar salir de aquello – De acuerdo – dijo atrayéndola – Vamos a probarlo."

Jun pudo sentir el alón y como ahora él estaba uniendo sus labios con los de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan interesado? ¿Era posible que lo supiese?

No, se dijo al rendirse al roce que tanto le gustaba, lo más seguro es que solo fuese otra de las facetas de él.

Decidió esta vez colocar sus manos en los hombros de él para sentirlo un poco más, acariciándolo con ternura y fue en ese instante que él la separó poniéndose de pie como si el toque le hubiese quemado.

"- ¿Qué clase de persona besa así cuando esta delirando por otro?"

"- Es… solo curiosidad – respondió rápidamente tratando de no mostrarse asustada."

Horo sacudió sus cabellos frustrado, impotente e incomodo.

"- Estas dándome a entender otra cosa… - respondió después de un rato – Mi hermana escribió ciertas memorias nombrándote."

"- ¿Qué? – exclamó incrédula. ¡Él lo sabía!"

Solo Pilika adivinaba sus sentimientos pero bien podría negar todo.

"- ¿Qué es lo que te decía? – preguntó fingiendo solo cierto interes."

"- Dedúcelo – retó – Dime su nombre – exclamó con autoridad."

Jun abrió sus labios pero no salió sonido de ellos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir mintiendo? No, se dijo con una sonrisa cansada ya eran demasiados años soportando todo. Después de todo lo que había sabido de los Usui tal vez era mejor así.

"- Solo hubiese deseado pasar más tiempo contigo – murmuró por lo bajo."

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó acercándose pero el gesto de Jun poniéndose de pie le detuvo."

"- Me has descubierto – soltó – eres tú."

Había imaginado la reacción del chico durante años pero el hecho que la mirase con ojos bien abiertos y su rostro pálido lo estaba haciendo peor.

"- ¿Cómo…? – dijo con lo poco que pudo articular."

"- Eres un adulto – su rostro estaba cansado – No espero nada, solo eh de decirte que siempre me has atraído."

Horo rascó su cabeza y Jun pudo ver el leve sonrojo en él. No pudo evitar reir por lo bajo ante algo que le parecía tierno.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó con más seriedad."

"- Siempre me has parecido encantador y distraído."

"- ¿Por eso te atraído? – preguntó sarcástico creyendo que se estaba burlando de él."

"- Así es – dijo con sinceridad apenándolo mas."

"- Jun… esto no…"

"- Horokeu – murmuró mirándole con cariño – no espero nada, supongo que es mejor haberlo confesado ahora."

"-¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – exclamó casi con angustia."

"- Porque actuarias así. Además que ahora ni siquiera te acercaras a mí.

El mencionado desvió su mirada y Jun suspiró con tristeza al saber que aquello era un sí.

La joven se giró dispuesta a irse a su habitación y empacar todo cuando él la detuvo.

"- ¿Desde cuándo?"

"- No insistas... yo… "

"- ¿Era desde que estaba con Pilika? ¿Soportaste todo eso…?"

"- Fue… cerca de la adolescencia – confesó – no te preocupes por el pasado."

"- Sabias que la amaba – dijo incomodo, sintiéndose culpable y fue algo que Jun notó y le hizo sonreír recordando porque estaba tan enamorada. Él era muy bueno con los demás."

"- Tú también has pasado por esto ¿no te bastaría haberla visto feliz? – preguntó sorprendiéndolo - ¿No hubiese bastado verla feliz aun cuando no estuviese a tu lado?"

"- Eres tan ilusa como tu hermano… - murmuró recordando como Ren trataba de sacrificarse para ver feliz a Tamao – Son personas demasiado extrañas."

Jun sonrió con cariño y se acercó a él hasta tocar su mejilla.

"- Eres único– le confesó avergonzándolo – pero… supongo que hasta aquí podemos llegar – se acercó un le beso en los labios con suavidad separándose rápidamente – gracias por todo."

"-¡Espera!"

"- ¿Es que no estoy en lo correcto? – preguntó y no escuchó nada lo cual tomó como respuesta."

El día siguió y concluyó con Jun en la puerta junto a sus maletas mientras Utari no entendía la situación.

"- ¿Por qué te vas? – preguntó."

"- ¿Debo pensar que me extrañara?"

"- No – respondió tercamente – pero el joven Horo ha estado muy extraño."

"- No se preocupe – sonrió – él solo me acompañará de regreso."

La mujer permaneció callada y Jun esperó en el auto al Usui quien le daba un par de indicaciones a Utari.

Le había pedido regresar y él se ofreció rápidamente en escoltarla de regreso a casa. Con tristeza comprobó lo que siempre temió. Horo solo quería deshacerse de ella.

El viaje por auto y luego por avión fue totalmente incomodo en ambos.

Horo no buscaba excusa alguna de hablar con ella, solo se mostraba pensativo.

Jun se puso de pie y el agarre del Usui la detuvo.

"- Solo iré al baño – exclamó tan sorprendida como él de aquel gesto."

"- Yo…- desvió su mirada con actitud molesta – arruinaste todo…"

"- Lo sé – respondió en un murmullo alejándose."

Tal como dijo, se encerró y llevó las manos a su rostro, derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Aquel lugar privado era el ideal para desahogarse poco a poco.

.

Había llegado a la mansión de los Tao muy tarde por la noche.

"- Gracias – respondió bajándose del auto y haciendo que él la imitase- no te preocupes – sonrió como si nada – puedes quedarte ahí."

Horo no respondió, le ayudó a bajar la maleta y la encaminó hasta la entrada.

"- Lo siento – soltó de golpe haciendo que ella sujetase con más fuerza su maleta – Yo nunca te he visto de la misma forma. Si lo hubiese sabido con anterioridad no hubiésemos pasado…"

Jun le sonrió, llamó a la puerta como si no le escuchara.

"-¡Oye! – exclamó ofendido."

"- Me casaré pronto – soltó de golpe poniéndolo tenso – solo debes saber que la persona que amo eres tú. Nunca eh querido saber tu respuesta -. Mintió – aunque este con otra persona nada cambiara, solo debes saberlo."

"-¡Esta es una locura! – Soltó - ¿Cómo puedes decir que te casaras cuando no…?"

"- En nuestras familias ese acto es natural – dijo con calma – quien sabe, hasta puede ser que me guste mi esposo."

"- ¡Qué actitud más conformista!"

"- En ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios."

"- Y tu familia lo toma muy enserio ¿no es así? – afirmó ya molesto – como sacrificio tomaron a mi hermana."

Jun desvió su mirada y en cuanto la servidumbre abrió la puerta ella entró diciéndole que cerraran de inmediato.

* * *

Despertar no se le dificultó pero se cubrió con la sabana al ver el cuerpo a su lado.

¿Cómo es que de un no rotundo terminaron durmiendo juntos? Sabía que si no se ponía firme su esposo seguiría ganando.

Cubrió sus pechos desnudos y le observó durmiendo. Sonrió al verlo tranquilo y con una expresión inocente de la cual no parecía tener nada en lo absoluto.

Se levantó con cuidado, tomó un ligero baño y se vistió.

Cuando cepilló su cabello le miró nuevamente. Tiempo atrás él siempre solía levantarse demasiado temprano, como si no confiase estar cerca de ella y ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Le había enternecido descifrar la razón y salió de ahí para poder revisar la habitación del bebe.

Entró y ahogó un grito al ver a la persona ahí.

"- ¡Jun! – exclamó admirada - ¿no se supone que estabas…?"

"- Decidí volver antes – sonrió – quise ver a mi sobrino."

"- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?"

"- Lee Bruce Long aun está en la casa ¿no es así?"

Intentaba cambiar el tema pero Tamao se acercó hasta tomarla del brazo.

"- Estas bien ¿Verdad?"

"- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"- Has vuelto muy rápido, sin aviso y te has ido con… él – exclamó con inseguridad - ¿No te ha hecho daño?"

Jun sonrió. Era comprensible que Tamao esperase lo peor del Usui siendo este la razón de su separación con su hermano.

"- No – sonrió – en realidad me divertí mucho."

"- Pero…"

"- Cuando despierte mi hermano avísale que deseo hablar con él."

Tamao la vio salir con un extraño presentimiento.

Revisó a Jen y volvió a su habitación de inmediato donde el Tao se encontraba de pie, vestido solo faltando abotonar su camisa.

"- ¿Has salido porque estas molesta por lo de anoche o has ido a ver a Jen? – soltó."

Tamao se ruborizó de lo que él consideraba su enojo. Sin embargo solo podía recordar la noche anterior.

"- Entonces has ido a ver a Jen – sonrió con malicia."

"- H-Hablaremos de es luego – aclaró su garganta y se acercó – Jun ha vuelto."

Ren frunció el ceño ante la información.

"- Le eh preguntado la razón – se adelantó a explicar – ella está bien, dice que él no le ha hecho daño pero… quiere hablar contigo."

Ren no cuadraba nada aquella situación y pasó a su lado para salir de la habitación.

Pidió a alguien de la servidumbre que llamase a su hermana para hablar con él en el estudio mientras se dirigía ahí. Se sorprendió al final cuando frente a este estaba Jun Tao sonriendo.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá de cuero frente a ella, una vez hubieron entrado."

"- Como te lo repito, hablaré con Lee sobre nuestro compromiso. Quisiera pedir algunos días de viaje y conocerle mejor."

"- Te vas con el Usui – recordó – y ¿vuelves diciendo que te quieres casar? – Se puso de pie molesto – ¿Qué es lo que ese idiota quiere contigo?"

"- Créeme – sonrió – él no quiere nada conmigo, solo…me ha abierto los ojos."

Ren entrecerró sus ojos. No le estaba gustando nada las respuestas de su hermana. Después de Tamao y su hijo, Jun era lo más valioso para él.

"- ¿Intentó algo?"

"- Matarme no… - respondió recordando de lo que se había enterado en su salida."

Ren permaneció en silencio incomodo.

"- Ren – le llamó con ternura – él no me ha lastimado."

"-¡Si lo hiciera lo mataría! – sentenció furioso."

Jun sonrió cansada.

"-Habla con el consejo. Estoy dispuesta a seguir con lo que se me pide siempre y cuando pase algún tiempo con Lee."

"- ¿Estás segura? – se cruzó de brazos – Una vez que esos ancianos mueran te aseguro que aboliré esa ley de uniones forzadas."

Jun rió por lo bajo.

"- Ojala mueran pronto, eh escuchado que ya han emparentado a Jen con alguien que ni siquiera a nacido."

Ren negó con la cabeza, aun podía recordar la voz de uno de los ancianos mencionándole conexiones con otra familia la cual la bebe no había nacido aun.

"- Y si Jen saca tu carácter… - murmuró pensativa para luego reír – su primer encuentro será divertido."

"- Entonces – dijo tratando de no pensar en sus problemas a futuro – viajaras con Lee.- murmuró – no digo que estoy aliviado de escucharlo pero es mejor que el Usui."

Jun sonrió aliviada. Lo que de verdad deseaba ahora era aceptar su legado y poder así superar su dolor.

* * *

"- Señor, se enfermará – dijo una vez más la mucama al dejar su cena sobre su escritorio."

Horo la ignoró nuevamente y se enfureció de nuevo.

Hacía dos meses que no la había visto. Cuando al fin se digno a hablarle a la mansión de los Tao, se le informó que ella se había dado una largas vacaciones con Lee.

Había arrojado furioso el teléfono. Decía amarlo pero un día después de regresar se había fugado con aquel sujeto.

No sabía exactamente que pensar pero estaba detestándola de una forma extraña.

Se sentía traicionado… por muy estúpido que pareciese. Él ahí preocupándose por ella matándose cada día y ella disfrutando de su nueva vida.

La mandó al demonio y decidió continuar.

* * *

"- Entonces ¿nos vemos en dos días? – preguntó con el auricular en mano. – De acuerdo – sonrió."

Colgó y dejó la maleta a un lado.

"- La habíamos extrañado – dijo una mujer de la servidumbre al hacer reverencia – hacía mucho que no venía por acá."

"- Era mejor así – sonrió con nostalgia."

Había huido de todo y ciertamente tener ahora tres años de relación con Lee eran extenuantes.

Habían viajado mucho y hablado lo suficiente para que ambos deseasen un contrato en vez de un matrimonio.

En una semana al fin se casarían. Tanto tiempo a su lado le habían animado que aunque aun no lo ámese podrían vivir juntos soportándose.

Y aquella idea era mutua, Tanto Lee como ella no se atraían demasiado. Era más un conjunto de fraternidad para mantener feliz a ambas familias aceptando que el día de casados tendría que romper la fraternidad y verse como marido y mujer.

No era que aun no experimentasen un par de caricias y besos pero el hecho de que no se encendiese nada entre ellos les dejó ver que solo llevarían con formalismos la situación.

Al ver su vida de aquella forma sus dudas la invadieron de nuevo pero necesitaba cumplir con su familia y necesitaba tener la excusa perfecta para alejarse completamente del Usui.

Un compromiso significaba que no le vería igual y tras tres años pudo sentir que se había acostumbrado a Lee y él a ella.

Podían llevar la relación… o eso deseaba imaginar.

Sin embargo cada vez que flaqueaba solía hablar secretamente a la mansión de los Usui donde la mucama, una anciana ahí era su aliada.

Al principio le había mencionado las ansias de él para contactarla y aquello la conmovió tanto que estuvo dispuesta a regresar pero luego… tras una semana escuchó lo que le rompió el corazón.

El Usui tenía citas, llevaba mujeres a su hogar y no se iban hasta la mañana siguiente.

Tal parece que había olvidado a su hermana y seguido adelante…

Podía recordar su llanto y como resignada decidió contribuir a su futuro matrimonio.

Con nostalgia había mirado el camino cuando hubo regresado. Suspiró y decidió subir y saludar a su familia.

"- Am… ¿señorita? – la mujer la detuvo."

"- ¿Si?"

"- Los señores han salido. Un viaje de negocios – sonrió."

"- ¿Se han ido los cuatro?"

"- Solo queda el señorito – sonrió."

"- ¿Se han llevado a Ran? – Preguntó sonriendo recordando cuando hace solo un año Tamao le había hablado emocionada de su segundo embarazo - ¿Fue tan escandaloso? – preguntó."

"- Oh si – comenzó a reír – el señor Tao es demasiado sobreprotector con la bebe."

"- Él esperaba un niño. Siempre deseé ver la cara de mi hermano en esa situación ¿se les dificultó elegir el nombre?"

"- El señor Tao no estaba de acuerdo pero como usted sabe la señora fue quien lo escogió. Al final él no le puede negar nada."

Internamente le alegró que Tamao tomara el nombre de su difunta madre para la bebe, aunque tanto ella como Ren sabían que no era un nombre que recordara cariño.

Ni el nacimiento de aquella bebe fue suficiente razón para que regresara, algo que no pasó por alto.

"- Por cierto – dijo con incomodidad – todos sabíamos de su regreso… le ha llegado un aviso de la mansión Usui."

Jun se giró a la mujer con palidez. Después de tanto tiempo…

"- En realidad – bajó la voz – siempre le han llegado… el señor Tao prohibió recibirlos."

Jun sintió de pronto curiosidad. Era cierto que ella se había alejado y que su hermano inconscientemente de saberlo, le ayudaba a olvidar al Usui pero… estaba sola y nadie podía saber si se paseaba por ahí…

"- Solo verle una vez… - se murmuró así misma."

"- ¿Disculpe?"

"- Saldré un momento – sonrió sucumbiendo a su debilidad – vendré luego."

"- Pero…"

"- Avísele a mi sobrino."

Habló con el chofer quien le miraba incrédulo y tras mostrar su encanto el hombre accedió llevarla.

El lugar estaba tan hermoso por el exterior pero… deseaba saber de la persona en el interior.

Se acercó con lentitud y llamó siendo recibida por una mujer que reconoció de inmediato.

"-¡Válgame! – tapó su boca con ambas manos - ¿De verdad es usted?"

Jun le sonrió y se acercó para murmurar un gracias.

"- ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¿Recibió mi mensaje de ayer?"

"- No, nada de eso, no he recibido más mensajes… yo…"

"- Pero es su amiga – exclamó - ¿Por qué no los revisaba…?"

"- Quisiera verlo – interrumpió sin quererse explicar con ella – hablaré con él…"

"- No creo que quiera verla – dijo resignada – además… está enfermo."

"- ¿Enfermo? ¿Es grave? – preguntó aterrada."

"- No, no, solo es un resfriado – suspiró – no quiere ver a nadie… no quiere tomar sus medicinas."

"- Eh estado muy lejos… no podía regresar fácilmente… yo…"

"- Pero está aquí – sonrió – ande suba y alégrelo y si puede quítele a esas mujeres de encima."

Jun a pesar del dolor de escucharla se echó a reír.

"- Soy su amiga, no su novia – repitió."

La mujer no le escuchó y le empujó escaleras arriba.

Sintió sus piernas temblar por el aire nostálgico y el pasillo que tanto conocía. Nuevamente estaba en ese lugar que le hacía suspirar y deprimir al mismo tiempo.

Sintió sus manos heladas y las frotó una contra la otra mostrándose controlada.

Arregló su vestido ajustado de mangas largas color negro.

Se rió de sí misma al comportarse como una adolescente que estaba por ver a su enamorado. Ya no lo eran, ninguno de los dos, así tal vez podrían llevar una conversación adulta.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y contó hasta diez para poder abrirla. Esta hizo un poco de ruido y pudo escuchar la fuerte voz del interior.

"-¡No quiero nada! – gritó ahí mal humorado."

"- Como siempre… no puedes cuidar de ti mismo… - murmuró y pudo ver la reacción de sorpresa del chico."

Le miraba impactado, ahí sentado en la cama con la sabana a su cintura y vestido de un pijama de mangas hasta los nudillos.

Su expresión cambio de notoria sorpresa a una seriedad exagerada.

"- ¿Quién te ha dejado pasar?"

Jun sintió el impacto de las palabras pero ahora podría actuar más sofisticada.

Entró sin decir nada y se acercó a la cama.

"- Hola para ti también… hacía mucho que no…"

"- Vete – ordenó con peligrosa calma."

"- Solo…"

"- ¿A qué vienes? – preguntó furioso."

"- Acabo de regresar…"

"- Ah claro de tus "vacaciones" – exclamó sintiéndose débil."

Sabía que si no le gritaba tanto o no la echaba con sus propias manos era el hecho que la fiebre lo tenía debilitado.

Jun aprovechó el momento y tomó asiento, reclinándose un poco para tocar su frente. Pudo notar la mirada de él en sus piernas y en sus pechos.

Horo se percató que ella se daba cuenta.

"- Soy un hombre – se justificó."

"- No eh dicho nada – sonrió con nostalgia."

"- Dime ¿ya lo has hecho con él?"

"- ¿Qué? – parpadeó incrédula."

"- Todo este tiempo estuviste con él – acusó."

"- Pero yo no…"

"- No digas nada – le calló respirando con dificultad - ¡No me importa!"

Jun quiso aclararle que si no le importaba no debía preguntar pero estaba feliz de verle y preocupada por su fiebre.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver un paño al lado de la mesa de noche.

"- ¿A qué has venido?"

"- Eh vuelto y quise verte – dijo escurriendo el paño."

"- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

"- No querías verme antes."

"- Cuando regresamos te fuiste rápido a los brazos de otro, dime ¿Cuándo dije que no deberíamos vernos?"

"- Tú sabes que te alejarías – murmuró colocando el paño con cuidado sin mirarle."

Horo solo la examinaba y se dejaba hacer. No se lo diría pero la había extrañado demasiado.

Jun no quiso seguir discutiendo. Ya habría tiempo para ello.

"- ¿No has tomado tus medicinas?"

"- No las quiero."

"- Ya las tomaras – sonrió con encanto por primera vez después de tanto tiempo."

Él no lo soportó mas y la tomó de su brazo para atraerla hacía sí.

"- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Piensas que puedes venir y actuar como si nada…? ¡Yo…! – sintió un mareo y se inclinó hacia adelante cayendo su cara en los pechos de la joven."

"- Si no estuvieses enfermo pensaría que… - sonrió al ver como intentaba alejarse de ella."

Pudo sentir que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"- No te rías – le amenazó."

Jun aclaró su garganta.

"- Eh sabido… - dijo al acariciar su brazo distraídamente – que has tenido compañía…"

"- ¿Y?"

"- Estas actuando muy nervioso para tener experiencia – soltó tratando de dar en el blanco."

"- ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Es la enfermedad!"

"- Los hombres son exagerados con los resfriados."

"- ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?- preguntó tras mirarla más de la cuenta"

"- ¿Con quién mas podría irme? – exclamó en tono de broma."

Sabía que no era el momento ni lugar pero mientras él estuviese enfermo podrían hablar tranquilamente.

"- Los años corren para mi, deseo hijos – exclamó bromeando en un tono que él no lo interpretó así."

"- Estabas enamorada de mi – le acusó con ojos somnolientos."

"- Aun lo estoy – confesó con amabilidad dejándolo mudo – pero hasta yo sé los limites que has puesto. Me casare en unos días."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Lo menciono porque… te estoy invitando al evento. Eras mi mejor amigo después de todo."

"- ¿Me dices que me amas, te largas y luego de años vuelves invitándome a tu boda? ¡Estás loca!"

"- Ese es mi deber – sonrió con tristeza – y tengo que llevarlo a cabo… quisiera tu apoyo… como antes…"

No sabía de dónde había salido todo eso pero el verlo nuevamente le llenó de profunda tristeza y felicidad. El haberle invitado era una buena idea para dejarle claro que podrían ser amigos sin necesidad de intereses.

"- Te casas e invitas al sujeto que quieres de verdad ¿es acaso una burla?"

"- Es para que podamos estar juntos – le miró intensamente – si estoy casada podrás verme sin problema, sin remordimiento. Con eso me basta."

De pronto pensó que la enferma era ella y no él.

¡Eran puras tonterías!

"-¡Me exasperas! – soltó dejándose caer en las almohadas debilitado."

"- Iré por tu medicina."

"- ¡No la quiero!"

"- La tragaras – dijo al colocar sus manos elegantemente en su cadera al ponerse de pie."

"- Eres muy hermosa… - soltó examinándola – pero… ¡Estás loca!"

Tras el último arrebato se mostró más pasivo y ella decidió ir por los medicamentos.

Se transportó años atrás, cuando él la necesitaba, cuando eran amigos, cuando podían estar juntos sin peligro alguno y cuando le amaba en secreto por emocionarse al escuchar aquel halago para ella.

Pero la realidad era otra… en cuanto Horo se recuperase todo empeoraría…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: bueno bueno aunque es increíble actualice pero como siempre no prometo nada.**_

_**Escribía cada tanto que podía así que aquí está un cap completo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y gracias a las que me comentan:**_

_**Gabe logan**_

_**Stellar BS**_

_**Beth von Wolfstadt.**_

_**Espero este cap guste de quien desee leerlo y si Mandan reviews por su cuenta les contesto ahí (es mas fácil) XD ahh la tecnología me abruma.**_

_**Cuidence.**_


	11. Plan

_**N/A: ¿Por qué actualizo ahora cuando dije que no lo haría? Bien, explico, si alguien ha visto las noticias y se da una idea donde queda mi país ( en centro América) verán que lluvias están azotando el territorio (no, no somos provincia de argentina XD, ya me han salido diciendo eso) entonces las emergencias lastimosamente se han agravado pero resulta que me han cancelado los exámenes hasta nuevo aviso así que todos estos días estuvimos en hospitales por la emergencia nacional, y ahora por la tarde y mañana me darán días libres así que aproveché para publicar. No es que este agradecida con lo que le pasa a mi pobre país pero ya quería descansar.**_

_**No viene al caso pero espero disfruten del capítulo quien desee leerlo.**_

_**Perdón si no agradezco los reviews pero me sale más sencillo agradecerles por PM aunque gracias a todos los que me leen no solo los que me comentan. Ah y gracias a Beth von por avisarme de mis horrores ortográficos, mil gracias así me ayudas a mejorar no solo en este pasatiempo sino en todo. (haber si encuentras errores ahora XD como lo pasé rápido. Me avisas)**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

**La siguiente oportunidad.**

**Cap.11: Plan.**

* * *

Regresó con bandeja en mano a la habitación. Podía sentir la intensa mirada del Usui sobre ella.

"- ¿Sales con eso puesto? – preguntó estudiando aquel vestido ajustado. Él aun permanecía reclinado en los almohadones."

"- ¿Es que no lo ves? – sonrió – ha sido un regalo, me ha gustado – exclamó viéndose a sí misma."

"- Fue él ¿no es así? – preguntó con mas resentimiento del que quería."

"- Si – murmuró con calma sentándose de nuevo a su lado."

"- Yo nunca te he dado nada…"

"- Estas delirando – sonrió – toma – exclamó acercándose a él – es por tu bien."

La suave voz y la sonrisa le hicieron flaquear. Ahí estaba como una marioneta dejándose hacer por ella.

"- ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mi? – preguntó de golpe con ojos adormilados, tras haber tragado su medicina."

"- Debe ser una fiebre muy grave – murmuró bromista – te arrepentirás luego por lo que preguntas…"

"- Responde."

"- ¿No te lo dije la noche de presentación?"

Horo hizo memoria y en ese instante pudo recordar aquella noche en la que fingieron ser pareja… y como se había autonombrado idiota. Suspiró incrédulo aun de los sentimientos de aquella mujer hacia él.

"- Soy unos centímetros más bajo que tú – enumeró- soy menor que tú y no te he visto más que como amiga…"

"- Ya lo sé – exclamó con expresión cansada."

"- ¿Entonces?"

"- Eres adorable y con todo eso no haces más que agradarme – sonrió sorprendiéndolo – No importa ya… quisiera… llevarnos como antes."

"- ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso?"

"- Me casaré – le repitió – ese pacto es suficiente para mantenernos a raya."

"- ¿Mantenernos? – preguntó ofendiéndola un poco."

"- Mantenerme a raya -. Corrigió."

Horo guardó silencio por minutos y cuando Jun sintió el ambiente pesado decidió ponerse de pie. Tal vez su petición ya era inútil.

"- ¿Significa mucho para ti? – Preguntó - ¿soportaras solo una amistad?"

"- Soporté estar a la sombra de Pilika – dijo con firmeza -. No te preocupes."

"- ¡Nunca has sido su sombra!"

"- Perdona… no quise…"

"- Me refiero, que jamás te he comparado con ella – se explicó rápidamente."

Aquello la hizo sentir peor. Ella lo interpretó como si no hubiese estado nunca a la altura de Pilika.

Horo notó el cambio y sabía que debía tener cuidado cuando mencionaba a su hermana frente a ella.

"- Yo…"

"- No importa ya – fingió una sonrisa – ya tengo que… - le detuvo el agarre del Usui."

"- Lo haré – dijo con seriedad – si es importante para ti pasaré por alto todo esto y formaremos el dúo…como antes"

"- Horo… - le llamó sintiendo una inmensa felicidad – Gracias… y no te preocupes… a este paso es seguro que aprenderé amar a Lee – sonrió mintiéndose a sí misma."

El peli azul sintió una punzada extraña al escuchar aquello ¿de verdad deseaba que Jun dejara de amarlo?

De pronto se vio imaginando a Jun mirando con aquella expresión a otro y que dejase que otro la tocara… era extrañamente irritante… demasiado.

"- No me invites cuando este él – sentenció."

"- Cuando me case no podré verme a solas contigo – exclamó como si no fuese lógico."

"- Iré a visitarte yo – señaló – y hablaremos en lugares públicos."

"- De acuerdo… - respondió no muy convencida. – te extrañé – soltó luego de otro silencio."

Él no se atrevió a responder.

"- ¿Sabes? – sonrió queriendo romper el silencio - quería comprar mi vestido de bodas… no tengo amigas- recordó a Pilika – por eso… ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

Le sorprendió la pregunta y sintió que todo el asunto era absurdo.

"- Si no deseas hacerlo…- continuo ella."

"- ¿Podrás soportarlo? – repitió la pregunta."

"- Te preocupas mucho por los demás ¿no es así? – Se acercó hasta acariciar su mejilla – soy más fuerte de lo que crees. Además somos un par de adultos ¿no es sí?"

Aquel le parecía un completo disparate, era como si Jun fuese masoquista, pero… sentía una profunda pena por ella. Se ponía en su lugar y aquello lo motivó a aceptar.

"- Esta bien – sonrió alegre de escucharlo – tengo que regresar."

"- Jun – le llamó deteniéndole – gracias…"

"- ¿Por qué agradeces?."

"- Por lo que sientes por mí, no te lo dije correctamente aquel día…"

"- Solo tú eres tan bobo como para agradecer eso- le sonrió con ternura, como solía hacerlo solo para él."

"- No te entiendo – desvió su mirada al comprender el cariño en aquella expresión - ¿Cómo puedes hablarme como si nada?"

"- Me basta con que sepas lo que siento, además ahora es distinto, podremos llevarnos bien, como antes."

"- Jun…"

"- Tengo que irme – murmuró para salir rápidamente de la habitación."

Salió de la gran casa no sin antes despedirse de aquella mucama.

Subió al auto y miró el exterior sintiéndose temblorosa.

Tenía ansias de echarse a llorar pero debía soportar su decisión. Se casaría y amaría a Lee, debía aprender a hacerlo.

Le bastaba que Horo estuviese a su lado de aquella forma. No era una santa que podía aceptar todo, solo era una miserable realista.

* * *

Permaneció silencioso en su habitación hasta que la mujer del servicio entró.

"- La medicina está funcionando – sonrió – le he dejado su cena – colocó una bandeja al lado de su cama."

"- Gracias – murmuró aun pensativo."

"- Es bueno que la señorita Tao haya regresado – suspiró – pero…es una lástima que no se casara con usted."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo."

"- Todos pensábamos otra situación entre ustedes… lamento haber sacado conclusiones rápidas – dijo al saber que estaba enfureciendo al dueño de aquellas tierras."

"- Dormiré. Bajaré mañana temprano – exclamó con seriedad haciendo que la mujer asintiese obedeciéndole."

* * *

Subió con cansancio hacia su habitación pero antes de entrar se detuvo al sentir una intensa mirada sobre ella.

"- Parece que me han descubierto – exclamó por la fuerte presencia, girándose para poder apreciarlo mejor – has crecido mucho."

"- Tu eres… - soltó con aquella voz seria e infantil."

"- Así es – Pudo apreciar sus cabellos violáceos claros, su postura de brazos cruzados y sus ojos. Sintió nostalgia, se parecía demasiado a él."

Sonrió con cariño provocando en el pequeño seriedad y nerviosismo.

Definitivamente era parecido a su hermano.

Daba la impresión de ser un pequeño controlado y muy acelerado para su edad. No le sorprendía, aquel había sido el caso de su hermano sin mencionar que si todo seguía así, el pequeño tendría peor carácter conforme pasase los años.

Su hermano había sido serio pero tranquilo cuando era un bebe, como aquel niño, pero al llegar a los seis años comenzó a mostrar un carácter conflictivo y atroz.

Sonrió al imaginarse los problemas que les iba causar a sus padres.

"- ¿Por qué no les acompañaste?"

"- No lo quise así – respondió sin sonreír haciendo que Jun reafirmase su teoría."

"- Entonces solo estamos tu y yo en esta casa – sonrió causando que el pequeño desviase su mirada – No pareces un chico tímido – le miró con malicia - ¿Por qué actúas así?"

Él no respondió y Jun decidió fastidiarlo.

"- Ah… son las mujeres ¿verdad?"

El pequeño Tao se mostró furioso y ella sonrió victoriosa.

"- No somos tan malas – se acercó aun mas – Te aseguro que cuando crezcas te gustaran mucho."

Tal como lo planeo el pequeño se ruborizó completamente mientras su rostro mostraba lo enfurecido que estaba.

"- ¡Son odiosas! – soltó."

"- Ah, así que no fuiste porque tus padres conocerían a tu novia ¿no es así? – recordó lo que había escuchado de la servidumbre. Aquel había sido el motivo del viaje, cancelar el pacto de aquellos ancianos y esperar que él escogiese, claro que si no podían lograrlo Jen tendría que conocerla obligatoriamente."

El pequeño presionó sus puños. Tenía solo cuatro años y aunque tuviese aquella actitud aun era un bebe.

"-¡No es mi novia!."

Jun sonrió

"- Te agrada tu madre ¿verdad? Entonces… las mujeres no pueden ser tan odiosas.

Todo indicó que había dado en el punto débil del chiquillo quien se incomodó aun más.

"- No tengo porque escucharte – sentenció marchándose."

"- Ve a la cama pronto – sonrió agitando su mano y provocando en él tensión. Pudo darse cuenta de eso al verlo alejarse – Definitivamente es igual – se dijo y tras una sonrisa cansada decidió entrar a su habitación e ir a dormir."

* * *

Agradeció haber descansado bien la noche anterior porque esa mañana no podía ser más divertida, se dijo cuando en el comedor pudo encontrarse con su sobrino.

Tenía buenos modales y era muy callado. Aquello le alegró, todo le recordaba cuando era una niña al lado de Ren.

"- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó molesto."

"- Te pareces mucho a tu padre – sonrió – y puedes decirme tía."

"- No."

"- ¿No?"

"- No te conozco – sentenció."

"- Ya me conocerás – le guiño el ojo causando que el pequeño casi tirase su bebida."

El chico la observó con cuidado y Jun pudo notarlo.

"- ¿Te gusto? – soltó de golpe alterándolo."

"-¡No!"

"- Me miras mucho – fingió inocencia."

"- Tu lo hacías igual."

"- A mi si me gustas – admitió avergonzándolo."

"- ¡A mí no! – exclamó bajándose de su silla – ¡eres extraña!"

El pequeño se marchó haciendo suspirar a una mujer de la servidumbre.

"- El señorito es un poco mal humorado – se disculpó inclinándose."

"- No hay problema con ello – sonrió."

"- Le seguiré – imitó el gesto de la peli verde – él cree que puede hacer todo por sí mismo."

Jun asintió dejándola marchar. Por un segundo había pensado pedirle al chico que la acompañase pero al final comprendió que sería muy difícil entablar una relación con su sobrino siendo este tan desconfiado.

Suponía entonces que tal vez estaba confundiendo su pequeña arrogancia con desconfianza.

Terminó sus alimentos y se preparó para salir.

"- Cuide de él – pidió a una de las mujeres que le acompaño a la salida."

"- No se preocupe, siempre solemos hacerlo, además es lo que siempre ruega la señora Tao – suspiró."

Jun sonrió agradecía y salió de ahí.

* * *

Como los viejos tiempos… pensó al esperar en la sala a su antigua compañera de ajedrez. La diferencia recaía que ahora sentía un extraño nerviosismo.

"- La señorita Jun ha venido – se le avisó poniéndolo de pie justo cuando ella entraba."

Jun sonrió pero permaneció como una piedra en la entrada mientras Horo desviaba un poco su mirada.

"- Buenos días… - murmuró aclarándose la garganta."

"- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó refiriéndose a su resfriado."

"- Si,… por lo de ayer…quería agradecerte."

Jun le estudió. Él actuaba esquivo y le daba la impresión de que estaba sin ánimos de atenderla.

Horo debía ser más directo con ella, pensó, después de todo habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

"- Solo venía a avisar que no podremos salir este día – mintió para escapar de ahí – Tengo mucho que hacer, estoy cuidando de mi sobrino y…"

Se detuvo al ver a Horo acercarse.

"- Has venido hasta acá, si no quieres salir a comprar ese vestido quédate para una partida…"

"- ¿Partida?"

"- Como antes – murmuró señalando el mueble."

Jun miró el tablero y luego se volvió a él. Estaba intentando llevarse como antes, tal como se lo había pedido. Se conmovió con el esfuerzo y acepto encantada.

Tomó asiento y él la imitó frente a ella.

"- Cuidaras a tu sobrino… - comenzó colocando las piezas – el enano es igual a tu hermano ¿verdad?"

"- No sabes cuánto – sonrió – me lo recuerda mucho."

"- He escuchado rumores que lo consienten demasiado."

"- Puede ser – sonrió – pero ¿quién no lo haría? – preguntó como si eso no fuese lógico haciéndolo suspirar."

"- Ustedes están muy mal acostumbrados. Cuando tengas hijos tienes que hacer que ellos ganen sus cosas."

"- Quisiera verte a ti con esa filosofía cuando tengas un hijo. Te comerás tus palabras – sonrió."

"- Yo no los tendré – afirmó sin mirarla – Eres tú quien se casara."

"- Si… - murmuró con una expresión afligida – tienes razón…"

Guardó silencio por unos segundos y estudió aquella expresión.

"- Jun – le llamó haciendo que ella levantase su mirada a él – si no deseas casarte, no lo hagas."

"- Debo hacerlo – dijo casi como si aceptase un castigo."

"- Es una tontería seguir normas solo porque tu familia dice que es lo correcto – dijo con un tono resentido haciendo que ella entendiese perfectamente todo."

"- Tu familia no acepto tu relación con tu hermana… sin embargo tú la alejaste para protegerla… todos debemos hacer sacrificios por algo."

"- ¿Tu por quien haces el sacrificio? – preguntó conteniendo su molestia."

"- Yo… lo hago por…"

"- No digas que es por mí – ironizó al fin molesto."

"- Esta bien – rio un poco sabiendo que no era el caso – no es por ti."

Horo se enfureció. Ella actuaba como si estuviesen hablando del clima.

"- ¡Por un demonio! – se puso de pie golpeando la mesa y haciendo que unas piezas cayesen al suelo - ¿quieres casarte para proteger el apellido de tu familia?."

"- Estas desordenando todo – miró el tablero sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza."

"- ¿Es por tu apellido? –Repitió no importando el tono de su voz - ¿quieres hacer un sacrificio de verdad? Hazlo, te propongo que te cases conmigo."

Jun palideció y lo miró incrédula por varios segundos hasta que una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y comenzó a reír.

En su vida nadie le había avergonzado como esa mujer. Le acababa de pedir matrimonio y ella se reía como si fuese un chiste.

"- ¿Qué ha sido lo gracioso?"

"- Nada – rió un poco más para luego mirarle con ojos maliciosos y entrecerrados - me crees muy ingenua ¿verdad?"

Hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión astuta en ella.

"- ¿Crees acaso que no sé porque decidiste acompañarme a comprar el vestido? O ¿Por qué de pronto aceptaste volver a ser mi amigo? – Continuó – sé que sientes lastima por mí."

Horo se paralizó sorprendido que le hubiese descubierto.

"- Estas hablando con una Tao – le recordó – y sí, me casaré por mi apellido y por protegerme a mí misma – le dijo con una sinceridad que lo había dejado mudo – Lee me quiere y yo a él, ese es el principio y creo que es con él con quien tengo un futuro."

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos y fue Horo quien lo rompió con palabras sombrías.

"- ¿Ya le quieres?"

"- No como a ti por supuesto – le recordó con tranquila derrota – pero sé que podré llegar a amarlo."

Él la examinó. Aquella mujer era increíble. Sonrió cansado al pensar que si otro hubiese sido su caso la hubiese deseado a su lado.

Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

"- Vamos por tu vestido – exclamó sonriéndole con calidez, como hacía tiempo atrás."

Ella miró su mano y luego a él. Se mostró desconfiada y Horo tomó la palabra nuevamente.

"- Tienes mucho temple, es lo único que admiro de una Tao – bromeó haciendo que Jun le aceptara más tranquila sin sentirse ofendida."

La animó con una conversación casual, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pidieron al chofer que les dejase cerca de los almacenes donde horas despues él se arrepentia de haberla acompañado.

"- Las mujeres son problemáticas – murmuró sabiendo que era la cuarta tienda que visitaban – no te has probado nada."

"- Los hombres no tienen paciencia – exclamó sonriéndole y haciendo que él devolviese el gesto."

Que Jun fuese sincera con él era algo refrescante. El que le hubiese descubierto también lo era.

No tenía porque fingir con ella y no debía confundir las cosas… ella era su mejor amiga y debía aceptarle.

Si, ella aun le amaba, se lo había dicho pero estaba dispuesta a casarse con otro y aquello debía ser lo mejor para ambos.

La examinó al ver cómo le señalaba algo por la vitrina. Era la elegancia y la femineidad pura. La extrañaría mucho cuando se separara de él.

Pensarlo detenidamente le hizo ponerse muy serio. Jun Tao ya no sería su compañera y pronto se olvidaría de él.

No habría visitas molestas, fastidiosas frases ni planes entre ambos… la perdería para siempre.

"- Te he dicho aquí– repitió al verlo tan distraído - ¿En que estas pensando? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila haciendo que él la observase con detenimiento como si fuese la primera vez que la veía - ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó tocando su frente."

Sintió un escalofrió al percibir su piel. Por primera vez sentía su toque demasiado incomodo.

"- Estoy bien – dijo tomando su mano y apartándola de él."

Ella parpadeó sin comprender y al final decidió no prestar atención y señalar la tienda.

Horo le acompañó sin decir nada absolutamente.

"- Ah una pareja moderna – dijo la mujer alegre que atendía el lugar - ¿desean ver algo que les guste?"

"- En realidad, ella no es mi… - se detuvo cuando la mujer le señaló el sofá."

"- Espere aquí, verá que elegimos algo para su novia."

Jun se dejó llevar con la mujer, riendo por la expresión de fastidio del peli azul quien ahora se quedaría solo.

Él esperó un buen rato tratando de entender su cabeza y fue minutos despues cuando notó la tela blanca en el piso.

Levantó su vista y se maravillo de ver a Jun Tao con aquel vestido ajustado a su cintura de cuello alto y en medio la abertura de un escote, de mangas pequeñas y encajes.

"- ¡Esa es la actitud que deseamos ver en el novio! – dijo la mujer al notar su expresión – pueden elegirlo tranquilos – exclamó retirándose."

Horo no se atrevió a pronunciar palabras y Jun rio por un detalle al verse en un espejo cercano.

"- Esto es demasiado occidental – sonrió – no me atreví a decirle que con esta clase de vestidos no puedo casarme."

"- Te ves bien… - murmuró aclarando su garganta y tratando de esconder un poco lo impresionado que había quedado."

"- Gracias – se giró a él – pero sabes las costumbres de mi familia – sonrió al notar su velo sujeto de una tiara – no entiendo porque usan esto, de seguro provoca dolor de cabeza."

Horo no pudo evitar reír. No solo por la actitud de la joven al vestido sino porque no se hubiese dado cuenta que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

"- Además – siguió revisando el vestido al mirar su reflejo – el color debe ser rojo."

Él miró al frente pensativo. Una idea vaga se formó en su cabeza. ¿Debía decírselo? Era seguro que le odiaría si la llevaba a cabo pero, al mirarla la idea se hacía más persistente. Debía protegerla de su error.

"- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sentándose a su lado con elegancia cortándole la respiración al peli azul."

Aquella mujer era hermosa. Era como si hasta ese día lo hubiese notado con claridad.

Ella intentó tocarle de nuevo pero este tomó su mano de inmediato atrayéndola.

"- Me amas todavía- afirmó"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Es así verdad? – impuso con una tranquila astucia que Jun notó de inmediato."

"- Ya lo sabes – exclamó – te lo he repetido demasiadas veces… - murmuró tratando de entenderle."

"- Entonces no me odies – ordenó mirando su rostro y sus labios. ¿A quién engañaba? Le gustaba Jun, siempre le había gustado sin embargo gustar y amar eran cosas muy distintas y él entendía eso pero… no podía dejar que ella cometiese el error de casarse con otro."

De pronto se dijo que después de su hermana no había habido nada más que desease con tal fervor hasta ese día en que compendió que la quería a ella.

Jun quedó muda no solo por sus palabras sino por su mirada. La estudiaba de forma distinta poniéndola un poco nerviosa por primera vez.

Horo lo notó y sus facciones se suavizaron. Jun era una mujer dulce y delicada después de todo y eso reafirmó su plan.

"- No me creerías si te lo dijera… - murmuró."

"- ¿Decirme que?"

"- ¿Te parece posible no haber visto algo frente a tus ojos hasta años después?"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó pensando que estaría delirando."

Horo sonrió. Ella estaba siempre preocupada por él y en aquel instante vino a él recuerdos a su lado. Había sido un verdadero ciego.

Su hermana pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Jun mucho antes y comprendió que atarlo le había reprimido el interés por la Tao.

Le atraía… pero no podía darle más que eso. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta al querer seguir con su plan sabiendo que ella deseaba olvidarlo pero sabía que podrían ser felices. Ella por amarlo y él por tenerla a su lado salvándola con ello.

Pasaron el resto del día, juntos y él mismo la acompañó de regreso a casa.

"- Te he notado más pensativo – murmuró con desconfianza."

"- Necesito preparar algo – la miró. No supo cómo seguir la conversación."

Jun colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del joven burlándose con ello de su estatura.

"-No te esfuerces tanto – sonrió."

Horo le devolvió el gesto. ¿Estaría bien llevar a cabo su plan?

De regreso a casa se vio frente al teléfono. Dudó sobre su integridad por seguir con aquello pero…necesitaba protegerla, ese era su deber.

Hizo a un lado su orgullo y frunció el ceño sabiendo que después de todo, los Tao tendrían parte de su herencia, como en un principio habían planeado y era lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para comprar a Jun Tao.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Amenazas

_**N/a: hola un anuncio nada más. Por un par de semanitas detendré este fic, la razón es que quiero tratar de actualizar otras historias que hago (sin tener fecha específica) y también la verdad es que he andado depre resulta que mi conejita esta ya por morir T.T tiene una neumonía severa y son ya cinco años conmigo y es doloroso, lo digo porque así perdí a mi Alaska malamute hace varios años ya, ¿qué puedo decir? soy amante de los animales.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme:**_

_**Stellar bs:.:**_

_**hyacint Mtz ( muchas gracias por leerme espero este cap te agrade y see se enfadará aun más):.:**_

_**gabe logan:.:**_

_**shi no hime:.**_

_**:letty Evans:.:**_

_**Berh von (sé muy bien que no lo haces para fastidiar al contrario los reviews se han creado para dar criticas constructivas pero varios lo usamos para felicitar jeje me incluyo en eso, me gustan las criticas y espero que si encuentras algo de nuevo me lo hagas saber y gracias por leerme):.:**_

_**yuki minyooki (cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti mujer! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, gracias por leerme y pues claro! Tamao tendrá que aprender a llevarse bien con Horo porque el pobre no tiene aliados y ella tendrá que serlo. Gracias por leerme chica cuídate mucho)**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

**La siguiente oportunidad.**

**Cap.12: Amenazas.**

* * *

La mucama sirvió el té y miró con calma a la mujer pensativa sentada sobre el sofá.

"- ¿Un día duro?."

"- Algo así – sonrió Jun quien ahora tomaba la taza y la acercaba a sus labios."

Se fijó en un objeto a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel oso de felpa estaba situado en el mismo sofá.

De camino a su habitación, al haber regresado, había encontrado el oso en el piso.

"-_Es del señorito"_

Había dicho la mucama y aquella información la estaba aprovechando.

Tal vez era la única forma en la que su sobrino se acercaría a ella.

Puso la taza de té en la mesita frente a ella y volvió a sonreír pero ahora de manera astuta.

"- Jen Tao, sé que estas ahí."

La mucama se sorprendió de lo dicho por Jun. Giró hacia la puerta principal y no pudo divisar a nadie. La puerta estaba abierta sabiendo que la joven peli verde la había dejado así a propósito.

Después de pasar unos segundos y tal como la joven lo había exigido, el mencionado hizo su aparicion sin despegarse del marco de la puerta. No pudo evitar alargar su sonrisa, pensando que el señorito era muy sigiloso pero todo concordaba en que los Tao eran muy perceptibles a las presencias de vez en cuando.

El pequeño miraba a ambas mujeres y pronto se centró en Jun. Su rostro no denotaba cordialidad ni alegría.

"- Pareces molesto – exclamó Jun al volver a tomar la taza."

Jen le miró como si le estuviese retando y pronto su vista vagó hasta el objeto al lado de aquella mujer.

"- Ah… ¿quieres esto? – levantó el oso de felpa haciéndolo enfurecer."

"- ¿Has entrado a mi habitación? – preguntó sin respeto alguno."

"- ¡Señorito! – regañó la mucama pero calló al ver como Jun levantaba la palma de su mano frente a ella para detenerla."

"- Lo encontré en el pasillo… - sonrió entrecerrando los ojos – es muy irresponsable dejar tus juguetes ahí."

"-¡Estas mintiendo! – dijo el pequeño señalándole con el dedo."

"- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó al mirar distraídamente el oso."

"- ¡No tiene nombre! ¡Ni siquiera lo quiero! – Respondió con la cara completamente roja – ¡Me molesta que tomen mis cosas, es todo!."

"- Ah… así que no importa – se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie con elegancia y se dirigió a la ventana."

"- ¿Qué estas…? ¡Detente! – exclamó al ver que ella intentaba lanzar el oso por la ventana."

"- No tiene importancia, así que no estará mal que lo arroje – sonrió."

Por primera vez vio cara de angustia en aquel pobre niño. Era un encanto sin duda pero ni ella era tan cruel para jugarle una mala pasada.

"- Es una broma – cerró la ventana y tomó asiento de nuevo en el sofá – pero el oso me gusta, me lo quedare."

"- ¡No puedes…!"

"- ¿Por qué no puedo?"

"- Porque… - comenzó pero se sintió frustrado. Tomó aire y con la cara aun enrojecida le miró como si la detestara – Es… es…."

"- Así que es tuyo – concluyó por él avergonzándolo aun más. Le parecía increíble que a su corta edad ya quisiera aparentar ser un adulto. – sin duda eres su hijo… - murmuró para luego reír – bien, te lo devolveré con una condición."

"- ¿Qué condición?"

"- Quiero estar con él el resto del día pero resulta que soy muy distraída – fingió preocupación – no podré cuidarlo como se debe así que si me ayudas a cuidarlo te lo devolveré esta misma noche."

Jen hizo un gesto pensativo y Jun sonrió al recordar lo fácil que era engañar a un niño.

"- ¿Solo hasta el anochecer?- preguntó desconfiado"

"- Solo este día – asintió para luego golpear con la palma de su mano a un lado del sofá – así que lo primero que debes hacer es estar conmigo mientras tomo el té."

El pequeño frunció el ceño. Ya estaba atardeciendo así que estar con aquella extraña solo un par de horas no le haría daño.

Caminó mirando en todo momento a la mucama que amenazaba con echarse a reír.

Suspiró al mirar a Jun de cerca y tomó asiento con cuidado no sin antes tomar el oso de felpa y colocarlo a su lado como interponiéndose entre él y ella.

A Jun le pareció un encanto pero no se atrevió a decirle nada.

"- Muy bien – se dirigió a la mujer – tengo un compañero para tomar el té. Puede servirle un poco."

"- No quiero jugar a estas cosas."

"- No estoy jugando – parpadeó sorprendida – solo quiero tomar el té y charlar un poco."

Jen permaneció en silencio estudiando cada movimiento de las mujeres hasta que la mucama salió por un par de cubos de azúcar.

"- Entonces… - comenzó Jun fingiendo estar distraída - ¿Cómo se llama el oso de felpa?"

"- No tiene nombre – repitió cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada."

"- ¿Puedo ponerle uno entonces?"

Jen se tensó como si la idea le hubiese molestado realmente.

"- ¡Si nombre es Yu! – soltó con las mejillas enrojecidas al tener que ceder."

Jun rio esta vez sin reprimirse.

"- ¡No te burles! – se puso de pie indignado."

"- Lo lamento, pero hacía mucho que no me relajaba así – se acercó al pequeño que estaba de pie frente a ella – muchas gracias – exclamó con una mirada serena al tomarlo del mentón y rozar con sus labios, la mejilla del chico en un beso."

"- ¡¿Qué haces? – se alejó tocando su mejilla."

"- Dando la gracias a tan agradable compañía – fingió su seriedad."

Aun con el rostro azorado, el pequeño tragó saliva furioso, tomó el oso y con la otra mano señalaba a la Tao como si la amenazara.

"-¡Ya no hay trato! – sentenció."

"-¿Es que acaso quebrantaras tu palabra?"

Con aquel dilema en su cabeza y sin poder razonarlo debido a su edad, solamente optó por dirigirse a la salida de la habitación rápidamente, huyendo de aquella mujer que había osado con hacerlo enfadar.

* * *

Ren Tao puso su codo en el brazo de la silla para poder reclinar su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Miraba hastiado como su abuelo le reprendía.

Lo único que podía pensar es que era increíble que aquel anciano viviese tanto. La única diferencia ahora en él era el bastón con el que se sostenía para caminar.

"- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan idiota? – repitió por quinta vez cuando Ren le respondía a evasivas."

"- Demonios… - murmuró tratando de controlarse, aun recordaba las palabras de su esposa."

"_- No debes pelear con el abuelo."_

Había dicho sonriéndole con aquella mirada que lo manipulaba. Tamao había aprendido demasiadas artimañas para controlarlo.

"-¡¿Me estas escuchando?"

"- ¿El idiota te dijo porque lo golpee? – trató de controlar sus ganas de gritar - ¿Acaso te mencionó lo que dijo a Tamao?"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido y Ren sabía que era la única forma de callarlo. Ching Tao apreciaba demasiado a la peli rosa – Habla."

Ren se puso de pie incomodo dándole con ello la espalda. No quería mencionarlo, por eso había dejado que el anciano despotricase todo lo que había querido.

"- Mencionó algo sobre el accidente que ella tuvo años atrás…"

"- ¿Su pérdida? – preguntó palideciendo y haciendo memoria - ¡Que maldito!"

El hombre de los ojos dorados volvió la mirada a su abuelo y decidió cambiar el tema. No le agradaba recordar aquellos días.

"- Me dijeron que no solo hablarías conmigo de ese sujeto. ¿Qué es lo que querías consultarme?"

Escucharlo hizo que su semblante se tornara muy serio. Aquel detalle alertó a Ren.

"- No llegaste a la reunión del consejo… - afirmó sabiendo ahora la razón. La pelea entre Ren y aquel hombre los había atrasado – Todo se refería a Jen pero ahora… hubo un cambio, recibimos una llamada…"

"- ¿Llamada?"

"- Usui se contactó con el consejo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó conteniendo la sorpresa y de pronto la imagen de su hermana vino."

"- Hizo un intercambio de negocios. La mitad de sus bienes por Jun Tao."

"- ¡¿Qué?"

Soltó un improperio antes de volver en sí.

"- ¡Ellos se han negado… ¿Verdad?"

"- El consejo lo ha aceptado… - negó con su cabeza."

"- ¡Esos idiotas! – golpeó el escritorio con la palma de su mano - ¡Saben bien que esa familia nos odia!"

"- Él nos odia querrás decir – suspiró – es el ultimo que queda de su familia – miró hacia al frente con calma tratando de meditar – No entiendo porque él ha decidido hacer ese trato."

"- Yo sí – dijo Ren al tomar el teléfono molesto."

* * *

"- ¿Señorita? – se acercó la mucama con teléfono en mano – es el señor Tao."

"- ¿Mi hermano? – preguntó sorprendida dejando el libro que leía a un lado de la mesa que se encontraba en la sala - ¿sí?"

"- ¿Qué significa esto? – escuchó la voz de su hermano con una calma peligrosa. Jun supuso que se había dado cuenta de su visita a la casa del Usui."

"- Vaya saludo ¿Ocurre algo? – fingió demencia y pudo escuchar el suspiró de Ren antes de seguir. No solía levantarle la voz a ella."

"- Te fuiste de viaje repentinamente y justo ahora sucede esto, creo que lo sabes muy bien… ¿es otra de tus jugadas para evitar el matrimonio?"

"- ¿Evitarlo? – parpadeó sin comprender."

Lo que a continuación su hermano le iba diciendo la había dejado incrédula. ¿La estaba acusando de persuadir a Horo para iniciar algo así?

"- Debe ser… una equivocación – dijo al final, cuando pudo articular palabra tratando de sonreír por algo que pensó era una broma de mal gusto."

Ren le informó todo con detalle haciéndola temblar de puro horror. ¿Qué estaba planeando Horo? ¿De verdad creía que necesitaba su caridad? Cuando le había pedido que volviesen a un estado normal no pensó que lo tomaría de aquella forma.

"- Es un tonto… - murmuró al colgar dejándose caer en el sofá. Llevó las manos a su rostro en señal de verdadera preocupación. ¿Casarse con él? ¡Era una pesadilla!"

Después de unos segundos bajó sus manos y una mirada frívola se dejó ver en sus ojos. Horokeu Usui no sabía con quien se había metido ¡Aquella falta no la dejaría pasar!

"- ¿Qué te ocurre? – soltó la vocecita que la hizo mirar las escaleras. Jen Tao estaba de brazos cruzados."

"- Nada – fingió una sonrisa."

El pequeño había tardado mucho en decidir bajar, después del beso sintió que no podía confiar en aquella mujer. Había escuchado el ruido del teléfono lo cual le hizo ceder pensando que podía ser alguna noticia importante. Todo el mundo sabía que su temor más grande era que le obligaran a conocer a una niña boba.

La observó detenidamente, no la conocía lo suficiente pero podía deducir que aquella mujer estaba enfadada.

"- ¿Jen? – llamó haciendo que el chico sintiese una pesadez extraña ¡Ella de verdad estaba molesta!"

"- ¿Si?... – preguntó con cautela recordando muy bien como su madre solía enfadarse."

"- ¿Deseas acompañarme? Quisiera hacer una visita – fingió una sonrisa. Sabía bien que no debía enfadarse así frente a su sobrino así que la mejor opción era llevarlo, así podría evitar lastimar al Usui sabiendo que había alguien presente."

Jen frunció el ceño tratando de negarse pero al final se vio así mismo en el auto junto a ella dirigiéndose a un lugar que él desconocía.

No se atrevió a preguntar nada. Había visto un semblante similar al de su padre en su rostro y aquello solo avecinaba problemas.

Guardó silencio, ya había caído la noche. La miró de reojo con cautela y detuvo el impulso de decir algo. Al final sus suposiciones se habían confirmado, las mujeres eran problemáticas, estorbaban y cuando se enfadaban eran aterradoras.

El auto se detuvo y bajó luego que ella lo hiciera. La seguía de cerca pero se distrajo con la imagen de la gran casa ahora frente a ellos.

El color, el diseño… nunca había estado ahí pero le había parecido que alguien se la había descrito, aunque no recordase quien.

"- Oh Dios! ¡Señorita! Que inesperada visita – había dicho una de las mujeres al abrir la puerta – pase por favor… - murmuró y se detuvo al visualizar al pequeño que pasó por ultimo - ¡Que niño mas adorable! – exclamó sonriendo, acercándose y provocando con ello tensión en Jen."

Por eso las detestaba, se dijo el pequeño, ¡Siempre era la misma reacción!

Jun no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Por su edad, el chico no podía comprender el interés natural que despertaba. Tal parecía que su sobrino sería tan apuesto como su hermano lo cual le traería muchos aprietos.

"- Quisiera ver a Horokeu – fingió nuevamente su sonrisa."

La mujer se sorprendió de escuchar el tono y supuso que estaba molesta.

"- Si, adelante – caminó delante de ellos hasta la sala donde les pidió que les esperara para que avisara de su visita."

Al final el peli azul salió por sí solo y se paralizó al ver a Jun con aquel semblante. Suponiendo entonces que ya lo sabía.

Vagó del rostro frívolo de aquella mujer hasta el pequeño que estaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño instantáneamente haciendo que Jen sintiese aquella mirada sobre él. Como si su sola presencia fuese desagradable.

¿Quién sería aquel idiota? Se preguntó sintiéndose ofendido, ¡nadie le miraba así!

"- Veo que notas el parecido – murmuró Jun al percibir su reacción."

"- ¿Lo has traído para fastidiarme? – preguntó sonriendo como si quisiese decirle que no le temía."

"- Me acompañó por si hay algún altercado – entrecerró sus ojos sonriendo de igual forma."

Se miraron como dos rivales hasta que Jun sonrió a la mujer que los había acompañado.

"- Hablaré con él, ¿puede cuidar de Jen solo un momento?"

"- Claro – sonrió y miró al pequeño que no perdía de vista al peli azul."

Horo hizo el ademan de un caballero dejándola pasar al estudio y luego le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jen se cruzó de brazos mirando a su alrededor. Le habían atraído a problemas que no le importaban sin mencionar que le había desagrado aquel sujeto.

"- ¿Desea comer algo? – ofreció la mujer con una sonrisa."

"- No – le miró de reojo."

"- ¿Estará aquí parado mientras ellos dejan de discutir?"

Jen frunció el ceño pensativo. Aquella mujer tenía razón. Al final dejó caer sus hombros cansado por la actitud extraña de su familia y fue así como decidió seguirla.

* * *

"- Así que usas a tu sobrino… - comenzó tratando de hacerla sentir culpable. No sabía cómo lidiar con sus actos así que era mejor culparla a ella por todo."

"- No para lo que crees – exclamó conteniendo su molestia al escucharlo. Era increíble lo bobo que podía comportarse al creer esas intenciones de ella – Lo traje porque sé que estando aquí no podré levantar la voz."

"- ¿Jun Tao levanta la voz? – Provocó – que extraño, pensé que eras controlada en todo."

"- La que debería estar molesta soy yo."

"- No vienes en paz ¿Qué esperabas?"

"- ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?- preguntó con un tono frio haciendo que Horo se cruzara de brazos y la mirase de la misma forma."

Horo se reclinó en el escritorio tras él, aun de pie.

"- Soy el único de mi familia, necesito a alguien competente a mi lado. Te tomé en cuenta nada mas."

"- ¿Esperas que me crea esa absurda respuesta?"

"- Llámalo como quieras."

"- No te creo – sentenció – Lee viene mañana y me casaré con él en una semana."

"- No es lo que dice el contrato – su mirada se ensombreció – pagué por tener ese derecho."

"- ¡Lo haces a propósito! – dijo poniéndose de pie."

Se había exaltado pero no había gritado. No le daría ese gusto, no perdería su elegancia.

"- ¿No te parece tonto? – soltó enfurecido – casarte solo porque tu familia lo ordena, pues bien te casaras con el que de verdad quieres."

"- Vaya arrogancia – soltó mirándole con malicia y frialdad - ¿No se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que pude haber mentido?"

"- ¿Hacer todo un show? ¿Qué ganarías?"

"- No lo sé – le provocó – dímelo tú"

"- Te he comprado Jun Tao – dijo con autoridad enfureciéndose por aquella insinuación – acéptalo de una vez. Yo decidiré cuando nos casaremos."

"- No – negó con su cabeza desafiándolo – esto no termina aquí."

"- Te ibas a casar con Lee por un mandato familiar. Ahora que es un mandato oficial nuestra unión, y tu estúpida familia tiene lo que quería de la mía ¿no lo aceptaras? – rio – me estas demostrando otra cosa."

Jun le miró furiosa y luego calmó sus ánimos.

"- Te consideraba mi amigo… - murmuró."

"- Te estoy salvando que cometas un error."

"- ¿Y se supone que deba estar agradecida?"

"- Solo te pido compañía."

"- Claro – ironizó – ¿La pides comprándome?"

Horo se sintió un canalla. Ella tenía razón, aquella no era una buena idea pero… ¿es que no veía el acto noble que él había hecho? ¡Iba a sacrificar su juramento con Pilika!

Jun le gustaba pero amó a Pilika y no iba a manchar su recuerdo.

Jun por otro lado podía imaginarse las estupideces que aquel hombre pensaba. ¡Solo estaba haciendo un acto de caridad!

"- Ya no puedes impedirlo – dijo con más calma."

Jun lo sabía, pero aquel compromiso sería horroroso y no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Horokeu pagaría su error.

"- Bien – respondió dirigiéndose a la salida."

"- ¿A dónde vas?"

"- A preparar la reunión de mañana. Vendrás a la mansión y le explicaras a Lee porque no me casaré con él – dijo mirándolo de reojo con un atisbo de maldad – Te haré la vida imposible – amenazó."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Me quieres como esposa – sonrió de una manera que lo sorprendió – ahora sabrás realmente porque ahuyentaba a los hombres."

"- ¡Espera! ¡Tú nunca…!"

"- Eras mi amigo, por eso no tenía que hacer esto, pero ahora Horokeu, solo eres uno más."

"- ¡Eso es mentira!"

"- Estoy deseosa que llegues mañana – dijo sonriendo aunque su aura demostrase que no estaba feliz."

Horo quedó incrédulo hasta verla salir de un portazo, ¿De verdad había perdido a su amiga? Sacudió sus cabellos realmente preocupado. Jamás había visto a Jun como enemiga y por lo visto era una de temer.

La había atacado desde que llegó por la simple razón que ella no se comportó como otras veces, dulce y amable. Ahora estaba realmente molesta con él.

¿Lo odiaría? No, se dijo, pero por primera vez la sacó de sus casillas.

Nunca se animó a preguntarle mucho sobre su relación con los hombres pero recordaba que ella le dijo que le temían. Ahora podía comprenderlo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Debía hacerla comprender que era lo mejor que había hecho y que todo era por si bien.

Suspiró. Debía armarse de valor para lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Había esperado ver alguna reacción de dolor e indignación pero Jun iba a dar pelea. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco pero la idea de ver esa faceta en Jun le estaba atrayendo.

Aclaró su garganta luego de pensarlo bien. Debía recordar que solo lo hacía por el bien de ella nada más.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
